Los 50 rostros de un Phantomhive
by SebaCielForever
Summary: Sebastián Michaelis ha hecho un contrato con Vincent Phantomhive a cambio de devolverle todos los bienes y el poder que perdió al morir su esposa Rachel. No obstante, su atención se desviará hacia el hijo de su contratista, el enigmático, posesivo y a veces hasta maniático, Ciel Phantomhive.
1. Capítulo I

Hola! Les saludo con esta nueva historia que he creado después de leer el famoso éxito "Las 50 sombras de Grey". Tendrá algunas similitudes pero, en general, será una historia nueva. Espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Era un día como cualquiera. Tomó una tetera, la llenó con agua hirviendo hasta la mitad y dejó caer en ella una hojas color café, de aroma delicioso pero, tan difíciles de conseguir como una pepita de oro. Colocó una taza, un plato de porcelana, la tetera y unas galletas sobre una bandeja de plata. Todas las mañanas a las once hacía exactamente lo mismo. Le hartaba su existencia como demonio en esa forma.

Cada vez que hacía un contrato con un humano era igual. Se dedicaba a servir a éste día tras día; sin quejarse ni sentir ningún cansancio. Mentira. A veces deseaba salir corriendo y no volver al lugar nunca, así perdiera la cena. Nunca había tenido un amo interesante. Todos había sido siempre una bola de perezosos a los que les gustaba ser atendidos y gemían por algún motivo. Claro, nadie le contrataba sin un motivo. Siempre lo hacían por una u otra razón. La mayor parte de ellos se trataba de amores frustrados o dinero, otros por conseguir poder. Vincent Phantomhive pertenecía al último grupo. Quería alguien que le mantuviera a salvo de sus enemigos y le ayudara a recuperar los bienes que había perdido al fallecer su esposa Rachel, hija de una acaudalada familia que le había arrebatado todo acusándole de la muerte de la joven.

"Listo, todo lo que el amo siempre gusta comer a esta hora.", pensó el mayordomo.

-Sebastián. – Llamó una voz masculina y recia. Sí, Sebastián era su nombre y trabajaba para ese hombre. "Maldición la mía.", pensó el moreno. – Has tardado demasiado con ese té. – Musitó el hombre. Su voz era tranquila pero, el mayordomo sabía cuánto le disgustaba una pequeña demora de su parte.

-He de disculparme, amo Vincent. Me he entretenido llevándole un refrigerio al joven Ciel. – Dijo el moreno, haciendo una reverencia para el hombre. Sus ojos demoníacos centellaron de un rojo infernal.

Vincent Phantomhive se giró para verle de frente. Sus cabellos negros de reflejos azulinos golpearon cubrían parte de sus ojos. Sin embargo, no ocultaban la mirada de rabia que se formaba en ellos. Ya le había perdido el miedo a ese ser, además, ahora había algo más en su mente. - ¿Dices que Ciel ha estado pidiendo postres nuevamente? – El reflejo del diamante azul de un anillo, que él utilizaba siempre, llegó hasta los ojos carmesí del demonio.

Sebastián sabía lo que eso significaría para el niño pero, no le estaba permitido mentir. – Sí, señor. Aunque le he dado solo una tajada muy pequeña de pastel. Créame, no ha sido casi… nada…

Vincent se había puesto ya de pie. – Ahora verá. – Masculló y salió de su oficina, tomando una de las fustas de cuero que usaba para entrenar a los caballos.

El mayordomo permaneció en silencio. Pasos veloces y la respiración agitada de ese que se decía Conde pero, en realidad, ya había perdido el título con la muerte de su esposa. El rechinar de las bisagras de la puerta. Había llegado a la habitación de Ciel.

"No, papá.", chilló el menor. "No volveré a comer otro dulce entre las comidas."

Sebastián se acercó para espiar por la rendija de la puerta lo que sucedía en la habitación de Ciel. Su padre le tomó por un brazo y lo lanzó al suelo. Acto seguido, tomó la fusta y azotó al menor. Dos, tres veces. El demonio mismo pasó saliva al ver como el hombre golpeaba al niño, quien no pasaba de los catorce años. La señal del contrato en la mano de Phantomhive le recordaba al moreno su destino: Servía a Vincent no a Ciel.

El ojiazul lloraba. "Por favor, papá. ¡No más! ¡Me duele! ¡Me duele mucho!"

El aroma del alma de Ciel era mucho mejor que la de su padre. Él era la verdadera razón por la que Sebastián permanecía cumpliendo el contrato que había hecho con ese hombre unos meses atrás. La actitud de Vincent jamás le había agradado. Pero Ciel, había algo en él. Algo que los demonios llamaban "un alma entrenada".

Un alma entrenada era toda aquella que al ser consumida produjera al demonio la más delicada sensación y, a la vez, el mayor de los placeres para un ser de esa calaña: La satisfacción total del apetito. No obstante, habría de conformarse con la de Vincent, y lo que hubiera absorbido en el transcurso de su cercanía con el pequeño ojiazul.

Sin embargo, había algo más que un alma en ese pequeño que le encantaba. Era su forma de ser. Le había visto ocultarse en el armario de su habitación para deslizar una mano en medio de sus delgadas, inocentes y curiosas piernas. También le había encontrado leyendo libros "prohibidos" en la biblioteca y; observando a Jack, el capataz, mientras enredaba a las mucamas con palabras bonitas para luego llevarlas al establo. Siempre que le veía, Ciel tenía una sonrisa de picardía en el rostro. Seguro, eran cosas que por su edad le gustaría hacer. Y a Sebastián le hubiera gustado practicarlas con él, ya que, en su existencia de mayordomo, el sexo era algo casi nulo; de no ser por un par de ocasiones en que había estado con alguna mucama. Pero, un hombre o un joven como Ciel, no, eso nunca.

"¡Ah!", el grito de Ciel sacó a Sebastián del trance. No podía, no quería permitirle ni un golpe más de parte de ese humano al pequeño.

-Amo Vincent, - Musitó el demonio, abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Ciel con fingida calma y humildad. – su cita de las once treinta seguro le espera pues, ya son las once y veinte.

El mayor miró al mayordomo con hastío. – Gracias. – Farfulló, lanzando la fusta al suelo y saliendo de la habitación.

-Vaya, vaya. ¡Qué desorden! – Exclamó el demonio, recogiendo las cosas que su amo había lanzado al suelo en el proceso. Ciel estaba encogido en una esquina del cuarto.

Sebastián se fijó repentinamente en la pequeña figura acurrucada. Una magulladura sobresalía al cuello de su camisa. - ¿Se encuentra bien, joven Ciel? - Mentalmente imaginaba lo que sentiría si pudiera aliviar esa piel con sus labios.

-Joven amo… - Susurró el ojiazul. – No digas mi nombre, sucio mayordomo. – El mayor no podía ver su rostro pero, la voz entrecortada de Ciel le dejaba saber que éste aún estaba llorando.

El moreno decidió seguirle el juego. – Joven amo, perdone mi atrevimiento. – Se arrodilló junto al niño. - ¿Necesita que le traiga algo? ¿Un poco de bálsamo, tal vez?

-¡No! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! – Chilló Ciel, escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos. - ¿Por qué siempre le dices a mi padre cuando te pido algo?

-No puedo mentirle a su padre, usted lo sabe. – Estiró una mano para acariciar el cabello del ojiazul pero, este pareció verle venir y, apartó su mano con un golpe sordo. Accidentalmente, una de las uñas de Ciel rasgó la mejilla de Sebastián.

El menor levantó la vista de inmediato al sentir el contacto con la sangre del mayordomo. – Yo… lo siento. – Susurró. Aunque cuando hubo terminado notó que la marca en la mejilla del hombre había desaparecido. - ¿Dónde…?

-Debo irme. – Interrumpió Sebastián, cubriendo su mejilla con una mano y huyendo de la habitación. Una de las cláusulas de su contrato con Vincent era que Ciel jamás debía saber de su condición demoníaca.

Ciel sintió curiosidad del sabor de aquel líquido rojo. Llevó el dedo donde estaba la gota de la sangre de Sebastián a su boca y la probó. – Dulce. – Dijo, sorprendido. Varias veces en medio de las golpizas que le daba su padre había probado su propia sangre y, sabía que tenía un gusto entre metálico y salado.

Y aquel sabor le hizo olvidarse del dolor en su cuerpo. Por primera vez, deseaba correr al lado de alguien. Ese alguien que tenía el único sabor que hacía a su mente olvidar el dolor y la tristeza que le causaba ver en lo que su padre se había convertido; era por ello que gustaba tanto de comer postres.

A gatas se movió sobre la alfombra y se encaramó en la cama. Se sentó y abrió la gaveta de su mesa de noche. Una pequeña fotografía en tonalidades marrón apareció.

En ella aparecían su madre, su padre y él. Antes eran una familia feliz. Antes que Rachel falleciera y Vincent perdiera todo. Ciel cruzó los pies, sintiendo lástima de sí mismo por tener que vivir diariamente lo mismo. Sin embargo, de inmediato volvió a su cuerpo la soberbia y arrogancia que le caracterizaban ahora.

Se levantó de la cama y fue al armario. Quería verse en el espejo que estaba al lado de este pero, prefería ir poco a poco. Desabotonó su chaqueta y camisa; luego anduvo lentamente hasta éste con los ojos cerrados. Cuando calculó estar de frente los abrió sin pensarlo.

-Moretones. – Masculló. – Me ha vuelto a dejar como un maldito mapa. – Relamió sus labios. Ese sabor dulce le hizo sonreír, volver a ponerse la ropa y continuar como si nada. –Sebastián. – Musitó, imaginando el día en que su padre finalmente partiera de este mundo y le dejara todo lo que ahora poseía. No, no era que no le amara. Le amaba pero, después de cada humillación de esas, olvidaba cuánto le quería y, su amor se veía reemplazado por una sensación de vacío, como si nada le importara más allá del dinero y el poder. Se convertía en alguien igual a su padre.

Anduvo hasta la biblioteca. Pensando en todo lo que le sucedía y, a la vez, sin pensar acerca de nada en absoluto. Ahora solo le importaba saber por qué la sangre de ese mayordomo sabía diferente. Alguna explicación tendría que haber y, él la encontraría. Mejor que eso. Cuando su padre le heredara, él se quedaría con ese mayordomo.

Ese mayordomo que repentinamente le habia llamado tanto la atención.

**XXX**

Había hojeado diferentes libros en los que hablaban sobre temas médicos. Casos extraños de padecimientos sanguíneos pero, ninguno en el que alguien tuviera la sangre dulce. Bostezó. No era que le aburriera leer pero, le hastiaba investigar sobre un tema y, no encontrar nada lógico o exacto a lo que necesitaba.

"No seas ridículo, Ciel.", se dijo a sí mismo, cuando se detuvo frente a un libro sobre criaturas mitológicas en el que no había reparado en sus anteriores caminatas frente a las enormes libreras. "No encontrarás nada ahí."

Pero su curiosidad era mayor y, traicionando a su sentido común, tomó el libro y se devolvió a su cómoda butaca forrada en cuero color café cobrizo. El sillón rechinó cuando el menor tomó asiento y se deslizó para quedar recostado en el respaldo.

Rebuscó, página por página. El libro hablaba acerca de vampiros, de hombres lobo y demás criaturas místicas. Ciel había repasado una a una las palabras, pero, ninguna descripción parecía concordar con Sebastián. Tal vez los vampiros pero, no lo creía. Si fuera un vampiro, no hubiera resistido vivir tanto tiempo con ellos sin hacerles algún daño, ¿o sí?

Continuó con su lectura hasta toparse con una página que definitivamente llamó su atención. Estaba titulada _"Demonios_".

_"En religión, ocultismo y folclore, un demonio o "daemon" es un ser sobrenatural descrito como algo que no es humano y, que usualmente resulta malévolo. Sin embargo, la palabra griega original "daimon" es neutral y no indica que estos seres sean de un comportamiento únicamente negativo._

_Un demonio es considerado un espíritu impuro. En algunas culturas, se ha dicho que los demonios poseen ciertas características como una hermosura impoluta para atraer a sus víctimas, habilidades sobrehumanas y, cuya sangre posee un aroma y sabor distinto a la de los humanos pues, son seres que han vivido por siglos. A la vez, no se ha podido comprobar nunca ninguno de estos datos pertenecientes únicamente a la mitología._

_Con frecuencia se lo representa como una fuerza que puede ser conjurada y controlada, se pueden encontrar referencias a "buenos demonios" en Hesiodo y Shakespeare. De esta forma, se creía que el demonio sería regido por un cierto tipo de contrato o acuerdo, por el cual protegería a quien lo hubiera invocado a cambio de un precio: el alma del que haya elegido como amo. El demonio es entonces una simple posesión más para el amo y, no podrá alimentarse de ninguna otra alma en el proceso."_

-Un demonio.

Ahora que se ponía a pensarlo, Sebastián tenía unos rasgos muy bien definidos. No era el rostro de un mayordomo cualquiera. De hecho, era un rostro bastante hermoso que le agradaba ver cada día, especialmente cuando servía el desayuno. Entonces, el moreno acababa de usar su perfume y olía aún mejor. Llevó una mano a su pecho involuntariamente. Sin saber el porqué, pensar en el moreno le hizo sentir una cierta felicidad. Claro, que en realidad, no podía evitar odiarle. "Maldito chismoso.", susurró para sí, sin bajar el libro. "Jamás se queda con la boca cerrada."

-Joven amo, ¿le gustaría beber un poco de té? - La voz del mayordomo le sacó de su ensoñación. Cerró el libro nerviosamente y lo colocó detras de su espalda.

-Claro. Anda, sírveme un poco.

Sebastián se acercó a la mesa que se encontraba frente a la butaca. Colocó una taza de porcelana y sirvió el té en ella. El ojiazul evitaba mirarle, pretendiendo distraerse en alguno de los otros libros que había estado hojeando antes.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo más, joven amo? - Se detuvo para observar un momento más al menor. Ese niño tenía algo, más allá de su alma que le provocaba un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo.

-No. - Respondió secamente el ojiazul. El mayordomo asintió y se giró, listo para marcharse. - Espera, demonio.

El moreno se giró, sorprendido y a la vez confundido. Su rostro se había tornado más pálido de lo acostumbrado. - ¿Me decía?- Se agachó a la altura del niño.

-Ah. Así que que he dado en el clavo. - Se jactó Ciel, orgulloso de su astucia para conocer la verdad sobre el mayor. - Después de todo, sí eres un demonio y, uno que imagino ha de estar muy hambriento.

-Eh... ¿cómo lo sabe,joven señor? - Preguntó Sebastián, nervioso. Algo inexistente en él. Pero, cuando se enfrentaba a ese niño de ojos color de zafiro, sus fuerzas parecían desaparecer.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, mayordomo. - Dijo el menor, secamente. - Pero sé, cuanto te agradaría poder jugar un poco con la mía.

-¿Sin comerla? - El moreno sintió una punzada en su interior. Eso sería algo tan masoquista que no sabía si era capaz de hacerlo. -Eso sería peligroso.

-¿Por qué? ¿No sabes hacerlo?

-No soy un demonio lo suficientemente mayor para eso. Los demonios que juegan en esas formas tienen por lo menos 700 años. Yo solo tengo 250. - Admitió Sebastián, decepcionado de sí. Entonces recordó que había escondido algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para Ciel. - Vea, le he conseguido esto. - Dijo, sacando un puño de galletas envueltas en un paño blanco.

Ciel le miró con resquemor. - No, no las quiero. Luego le dirás a mi padre que las he comido.

-Su padre siempre me pregunta si usted me ha pedido un postre pero, usted no me ha pedido las galletas. Yo las he traido por mi gusto.

El ojiazul le miró, intentando ocultar lo embobado que se encontraba con el rostro del moreno tan cerca. Lo sujetó por debajo de los cabellos lacios del mayordomo, acariciando la línea que separaba éste de su cuello. Si él creyera en el amor, amaría a ese mayordomo. - Gracias.

-Por nada. Me alegro haber hecho feliz a mi joven señor. - Concluyó el hombre, acercándose más al rostro del ojiazul. Cerró los ojos y se preparó para besarle.

-¿Qué piensas que haces? - Preguntó Ciel secamente y, el demonio retrocedió en sus acciones.

-Yo...

-Nada conmigo es fácil. Soy un Phantomhive. -El menor paseó un dedo por los labios del moreno. - ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? - Sebastián asintió, cerrando los ojos ante el contacto. La piel del ojiazul en sus labios. Jamás había experimentado un contacto de un humano de ese tipo. - Pero, habrán reglas.

-Usted dígalas y, yo las seguiré sin queja alguna.

-Espera en tu habitación esta noche, después de las diez y, las tendrás.


	2. Capítulo II

_**Respuestas a reviews:  
**_

_**Hime-Sora:**_ Gracias! Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado.. :DD Bueno, pues verás aquí Sebastián es un poco más "sumiso" se podría decir porque será la víctima de los juegos de Ciel. Gracias por agregarla a favoritos! y también por el review! :DD

_**mina-sama12:**_ Jajaja, los juegos serán "variados", por así decir. XDD Ya verás conforme avance la historia. Yo también siento lástima por Ciel.. T_T es maltratado.. aunque eso también tendrá una razón para ser.. ;) Me alegra que te haya gustado este primer capítulo y gracias por el review.. :DD Cuídate también, un beso!

_**Katha phantomhive:**_ Hola! XDD Muchas gracias por decir eso de mis historisa.. :DD Y, sí, Vincent busca en parte una justificación para pegarle a Ciel porque es como que su vida le ha frustrado demasiado. Sebastián que siente atracción por Ciel porque todavía es un demonio joven y, por primera vez se encontró con un alma y.. una person diferente.. ;) Jajaja, Ciel lee libros pervertidos.. XDD Y espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por el review! :DD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Aún faltaba media hora para las diez y, él ya estaba ridículamente inquieto. Intentó sacudir la chimenea pero, su mente estaba en otra cosa. ¿Qué sería lo que le propondría ese ojiazul consentido?

Le entregó los artículos de limpieza a MeyRin, una mucama de la mansión, indicándole que el joven amo, le llevaría un documento a su habitación en media hora.

-Ya veo. – Musitó la joven, parecía decepcionada. Sebastián le gustaba, aunque jamás demostrara interés alguno por ella. – Ahora jugará contigo.

El moreno se detuvo. - ¿Jugará? - ¿Es que acaso Ciel ya había conocido a otro demonio? ¿Qué clase de mansión era esa si los demonios entraban y salían? Sebastián se dio una bofetada mental por andar pensando tonterías.

-No… no me pongas atención. – Respondió, sonriendo falsamente y llevándose con ella los instrumentos del aseo. – Yo terminaré con esto. Ve si quieres.

Sebastián se encogió de hombros y se encaminó rápidamente a su habitación. Eran las diez menos cinco según su reloj de bolsillo.

Cuando llegó, se desplomó en la cama. No era que estuviera cansado. Jamás lo había estado. Simplemente, odiaba la incertidumbre. Cerró los ojos, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada.

Repentinamente, un papel fue deslizado por debajo de su puerta. El demonio se levantó de inmediato a recogerlo. Lo desdobló de la mitad en que hallaba partido y comenzó a leer.

"REGLAS:

1. El Demonio obedecerá inmediatamente todas las órdenes del Amo, sin discusión alguna.

2. Si el Demonio no se encuentra ocupado en alguna tarea de su contratista original, deberá presentarse y ponerse a la disposición del Amo.

3. El Demonio aceptará cualquier actividad que el Amo considere oportuna y placentera. De igual forma, deberá mostrarse dispuesto y deseoso de colaborar en ésta.

4. El Demonio garantizará el descansar y/o dormir lo suficiente mientras no esté con su Amo o su contratista original.

5. El contratista original del Demonio, jamás sabrá sobre el acuerdo entre el Amo y éste.

6. El Demonio tendrá estrictamente prohibido alimentarse de cualquier alma, por vaga, desprotegida e inútil que ésta sea. Únicamente podrá saciarse del alma de su Amo durante las actividades, sin causarle daño verdadero. Y, de la de su contratista original en caso que éste cumpla con su objetivo.

7. Durante la vigencia del contrato, el Demonio deberá siempre presentarse arreglado, perfumado y bien vestido para el Amo.

8. El Demonio nunca mantendrá relaciones sexuales consigo mismo ni con ningún otro que no sea el Amo.

9. El Demonio jamás besará al Amo en los labios.

10. En todo momento, el Demonio se comportará con respeto y humildad.

11. Cualquier incumplimiento de las cláusulas anteriores, será castigado. Y el castigo será determinado por el Amo."

-El demonio nunca mantendrá relaciones sexuales consigo mismo… - Sebastián releyó las oraciones y quedó pasmado nuevamente en esta misma línea. - ¡Maldito mocoso! – Gruñó por lo bajo. Ahora sabía por dónde iba todo. Él sería un experimento para el menor, sus libros y su deseo adolescente. Le dolía el orgullo de imaginarse sometido en esa forma tan indigna pero, era la única oportunidad de probar siquiera esa alma.

La idea le hizo recordar a su colega, Claude Faustus, un demonio mucho mayor que él. Sus ojos ya no eran carmesí como los suyos sino que ya habían adquirido un tono dorado. ¿Y cómo había logrado Claude esto antes de los 700 años? Sencillo, jugando con el alma de un niño rubio llamado Alois Trancy, quien había sido Conde o algo así. Sebastián no estaba seguro. Solo sabía que el demonio había logrado convertirse en un ser de más experiencia y, eso le gustaba. Aunque, ¿cómo sería que se jugaba con un alma? Habían cosas por las que el moreno hubiera deseado un manual tipo "¿Cómo ser demonio? Solo para Tontos" pero, claro esas estupideces no existían.

Suspiró.

"Todo en esta vida tiene un precio, ¿no?", se dijo a sí mismo. Se acercó a la pequeña cómoda que había en habitación. Rebuscó el frasco de perfume y se puso un poco. Al menos, el sacrificio no era tanto, pensando que el ojiazul era hermoso. Esos ojos enormes y perfectos, la piel blanca, con ligeras marcas en la espalda que su padre había dejado. Ese dolor recibido. Sebastián sabía, por experiencia, que esos castigos solo hacían de un alma una aún más suculenta.

-¿Sigues ahí dentro, Sebastián? – MeyRin llamó a la puerta de la habitación del mayordomo.

-Sí. Estoy aquí. – Respondió el moreno, abriendo la puerta de inmediato. - ¿El amo me busca? – Cuando hizo esta pregunta, sabía que la chica pensaría en Vincent pero, él tenía en mente a Ciel.

-No. Solo quería… saber si bocchan te ha escrito. – Las mejillas de la joven se sonrojaron. El mayordomo no sabía el porqué pero, todos los sirvientes siempre llamaban a Ciel por ese sustantivo en japonés, el cuál creía significaba "pequeño amo" o "hijo del amo".

-¿Me guardarías el secreto? – Las reglas no decían que no pudiera contárselo a alguien. – Lo ha hecho.

-Ten cuidado. Tiene solo 15 años pero, ya lo vi hacer lo mismo una vez. – La joven parecía seria en torno al tema. Al demonio le causaba gracia. ¿Qué podría hacerle un humano? ¿Un niño humano? Nada.

-¿Quince años? Pensé que era menor. Y eso, ¿fue hace mucho? – Aunque si le fastidió la idea que Ciel hubiera tenido su primera vez con alguien más.

-No. Fue un par de meses antes que llegaras. Con una jovencita que me ayudaba a lavar la ropa. – Lo imaginaba. Una mujer. Al menos no era un ser como él. El niño era pequeño pero sí que era un demonio. No le habría gustado seguramente y, escogió un hombre ahora. – Se obsesionó con él. Bocchan se aprovechaba de eso para diferentes cosas según entendí.

-No debes alarmarte, MeyRin. No me hará daño alguno.

-Eso espero. – La joven sonrió y se encogió de hombros. – Buenas noches, Sebastián.

-Buenas noches. – Respondió el moreno. Cerró la puerta y se devolvió a la cómoda. Miró la hoja una última vez. Al final de ésta descansaba la firma del ojiazul. "Ciel Phantomhive". Al lado, un espacio para la suya sobre la caligrafía del menor para su nombre, "Sebastián Michaelis."

El demonio tomó un trozo de carboncillo y firmó.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Ciel descansaba en el diván de su habitación mientras leía un libro. Hacía más de media hora que había dejado la hoja con las "reglas del contrato". Comenzaba a creer que el moreno no las aceptaría y, que por el contrario, le ignoraría y evitaría a partir de ese día.

En el pensamiento del ojiazul, Sebastián podía ir a podrirse al infierno. En su corazón, un susurro decía que sufriría si el moreno le rechazaba. Hubiera podido besarle en la biblioteca o intentar conquistarle en alguna forma. Pero, es quién manda quien tiene el poder, quién da las órdenes es quien controla y quién golpea el que puede elegir. Él quería ser así.

-Amo. – Susurró el mayordomo en su oído. Dejándole sentir el aroma de su perfume y el roce suave de su cabello lacio en la oreja. Ciel pasó saliva, luchando por controlar el deseo de darse la vuelta y besar a ese sensual servidor. – Acepto. – Afirmó, dejando la hoja doblada por la mitad en el regazo del menor.

- Perfecto, demonio. – Respondió el ojiazul, examinando la firma en el papel. - ¿Has concluido con tus tareas?

-Sí. ¿Tiene usted alguna orden para mí? – Ciel podía imaginarse a Sebastián por el aroma que emanaba. Seguro llevaba su acostumbrado uniforme pero, no el que había usado en el día sino, lo habría cambiado por uno perfectamente planchado y una camisa limpia.

Un sonrojo de vergüenza llegó a los pómulos del ojiazul. - ¿Tienes el bálsamo del que me hablaste en la mañana?

-Por supuesto. Incluso lo he traído conmigo. – No lo había llevado con ese fin claro estaba. No después de leer las "reglas". - ¿Le agradaría un masaje? – Preguntó, caminando para enfrentar al menor, y ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

-Mucho. – Afirmó el menor. – Desvísteme. – Ordenó.

-Sí, mi señor. – Los movimientos de cadera del demonio cuando andaba, sensual. Siempre intentando seducir a su presa. Sebastián se agachó frente a Ciel y desabonó su abrigo, luego la camisa y; no pudo evitar subir la mirada, para conocer el conjunto de elementos que abarcaban a Ciel y su cuerpo medio desnudo. Esos labios rosas, carnosos y suaves. ¿Por qué el prohibir algo siempre desboca en un deseo aún mayor?

-¿Qué miras, demonio? – Preguntó el ojiazul, fingiendo molestia.

-Nada, amo. – Y volvió a lo suyo. – Recuéstese boca abajo, por favor.

-Espero no tener que recordarte que desobedecer cualquiera de las reglas te llevaría a un inminente castigo. – Agregó Ciel, mientras se recostaba en la cama.

-No tendrá que hacerlo. – Una parte del demonio deseaba fervientemente probar alguno de esos castigos. Creería que podría encontrarlos divertidos. ¿Qué le haría? ¿Hacerle comer una torta completa? Con lo goloso que era el niño probablemente pondría castigos así.

Sebastián deslizó los pantaloncillos del ojiazul hacia abajo, junto con sus interiores, dejando la perfectamente moldeada cola del menor al descubierto. Hubiera sido más erótico de no haber sido por las marcas en la piel de Ciel.

El mayordomo se sacó los guantes, destapó el tarro del bálsamo y tomo un poco. Lo frotó entre sus manos primero, para evitar que fuera demasiado frío al contacto de la piel del menor.

-Le advierto. Dolerá un poco. – Musitó Sebastián, y sus manos confirmaron sus palabras.

-¡Ah! – Gimió el menor, sintiendo como su interior se tensaba para soportar el dolor del masaje sobre su lastimada espalda. Sin embargo, aquel gemido no causó lástima en el demonio. Le gustaría escucharle sollozar más pero, no de dolor.

Sus manos recorrieron gentilmente la espalda de Ciel. Masajeando cada espacio. Aún no sabía cómo era que se jugaba con las almas pero, esa actividad le agradaba bastante. Sus dedos intentaron aflojar los músculos tensos con movimientos suaves. Luego, el ritmo se incrementó, hundiendo sus dígitos en la carne del menor.

-Se- Sebastián… - Jadeó Ciel. El calor del bálsamo llegaba hasta su vientre. ¿Era el calor del bálsamo? El ojiazul se hizo esa pregunta mentalmente. No, no era solo eso exactamente. Es que la sensación de las manos de Sebastián era tan placentera, recorriendo su envaselinada piel, resbalando sobre ella al compás de la respiración suave y el perfume del moreno. Cerró los ojos, intentando convencerse que no debía pensar en nada más. Hoy tendría el placer de sentir sus manos. "¡Solo eso, Ciel!", se gritó mentalmente.

Sin embargo, su mente divagaba en las cosas que había visto. En lo que había leído. No, debía mantener la compostura.

El moreno se deshizo de su chaqueta. El continuo movimiento le estaba provocando calor. ¿Sería en verdad el movimiento? – Disculpe la interrupción, amo. – Dijo el mayordomo, al notar que el ojiazul giraba su cabeza perezosamente para ver a dónde había ido. Sonrió mentalmente al verle sin el abrigo, el chaleco gris que llevaba le sentaba bien y entallaba su pecho que aunque de poca musculatura denotaba una firmeza única.

-¿Podrías hacerlo con más fuerza? – Preguntó, decididamente.

-Seguro. Pero, podría dolerle mucho. – Advirtió en un tono que pretendía pasar por cansino. Rozando esa piel suave y blanquecina, Sebastián deseaba desnudarse y recostarse sobre su nuevo amo.

-No importa. Hazlo. ¿O cuestionarás mis órdenes? – Hundió la cabeza en la almohada, no quería ver al moreno. Su cuerpo estaba sugiriéndole hacer demasiadas cosas.

Sus dedos se hundieron en los costados del menor. Ciel gimió suavemente. ¡Que sensual podía llegar a ser ese niño caprichoso! El menor miró de reojo. Sebastián se había mordido el labio. - Ah. - Gimió solo para provocarle. "Vamos a castigarte un poco demonio...", dijo en su fuero interno.

¡No más! Poco le importaba si su "insolencia" derivaría en un castigo. El moreno se inclinó, recostó su cuerpo sobre el del ojiazul suavemente y besó su hombro. – ¿Le parece esto lo suficientemente fuerte?

Las manos del moreno apretaron la cola del menor, sosteniendo una nalga con cada mano. - ¡Ah! Sí… - Jadeó, dudoso en ordenar al mayordomo que fuera un paso más allá. El juego se le estaba yendo de las manos.

Sebastián jugueteó con su lengua en la oreja de Ciel. El sabor de su piel le provocó un estremecimiento. – Mmm… - Ése era el sabor del alma del ojiazul. El moreno creía que podría llegar a ser aún más fuerte, más suculento.

Quería más. Mucho más.

Silenciosamente desabrochó sus pantalones y sacó su endurecido miembro. El menor fingió no conocer sus acciones. El moreno movió el cabello del ojiazul con una mano mientras besaba su cuello con lascivia. Podía sentir el aroma de éste, calentándose; ocultando una deliciosa erección contra las sábanas.

-No te atrevas a hacerlo. – Le regañó Ciel, anticipando sus acciones.

-¿Por qué no? – Preguntó el mayordomo. Nunca le había gustado el sexo, pero ahora que se lo restringían lo deseaba. Quería hacerlo.

-"Porque quiero que tus deseos se añejen como el buen vino. Por mucho…", pensó el ojiazul. Acarició los cabellos del moreno. – ¡Porque debes respetarme, por eso! - Dijo en cambio.

Sebastián se quedó perplejo. ¿Así que lo que el ojiazul quería era juguetear con él un poco más? "Solo si es capaz de resistirse a Sebastián Michaelis.", pensó el demonio.

Frotó su miembro contra el trasero del menor. Ciel se retorció en la cama, gimiendo. La fricción que provocaba el moreno le estaba haciendo sudar y, desear que éste le sometiera hasta el final

-¡Ah! ¡Maldito demonio! – Gimió, cubriendo su boca de inmediato para que no le escuchara nadie. - ¡Detente!

-No es una orden. – Susurró el demonio, y por la humedad que Ciel pudo sentir en sus labios supo que éste estaba sudando. ¡Quién le hubiera dicho que un demonio era capaz de tener una temperatura tan parecida a la humana! Y esa fricción. El vello púbico corto y la suave piel que envolvían el sexo del mayordomo. Su trasero palpitaba deseando sentirle hasta las entrañas. Pero, no quería que Sebastián terminara. No, quería que resistiera más.

-¡Sebastián! ¡Ven! – Vociferó Vincent, probablemente desde su oficina. Por primera vez, el menor agradeció esos gritos.

Ciel se giró con una sonrisa triunfal. – Vete.

-Pero… - Sebastián lucía frustrado.

-Recuerda las reglas. Solo puedes estar conmigo cuando tu contratista original no requiera de tus servicios. – Tomó la sábana blanca y se la echó encima. – Creo que ambos hemos escuchado su voz claramente.

-De acuerdo, amo. – Suspiró el moreno. El ojiazul se había quedado boca abajo y, el demonio le vio cerrar los ojos, aún con esa sonrisa sarcástica.

Se levantó de la cama, compuso su traje y observó con cierta molestia al menor. Mentalmente se daba golpes, por ridículo de andar queriendo experimentar cosas de ese tipo con un niño. Y sobre todo, con un niño como Ciel que le veía como a un simple sirviente.

"Seguro ni quiere continuar con esto…", gruñó en sus pensamientos. Ya no era hambre lo que sentía, tenía deseo. Vulgares ganas. "No olvides que solo lo haces para jugar con su alma. Para ser un demonio como Claude..."

-Espero verte mañana después del desayuno. – Musitó Ciel, sonriéndole con picardía.

Sebastián le correspondió la sonrisa con una de complicidad. – Por supuesto, amo. – Se colocó nuevamente los guantes. Ahí era donde su control era roto por ese lujuria que no conocía antes.

"¡Sebastián!", gritó Vincent, nuevamente. El moreno no se detuvo por más tiempo.

Fue hasta la oficina del hombre con pasos rápidos. Tanto que incluso se agitó levemente. - ¿Me llamaba amo Vincent? – Preguntó cortésmente, dando ligeros golpes a la puerta entreabierta de la habitación con los nudillos.

-¡No! ¡Tal vez existan otros 20 mayordomos en esta casa llamados Sebastián! – Bramó el Phantomhive.

-Disculpe la tardanza. No…

-¡Cállate! – Ordenó. – Esta noche no creas que te quedarás deambulando por ahí. Quiero que limpies la mansión de cabo a rabo. – Suspiró. – Mañana viene mi sobrina Elizabeth y, quiero que encuentre todo en perfecto estado.

-¿La señorita Elizabeth Middleford? – La voz del moreno denotaba un fastidio que no deseaba mostrar. Obligó a su mirada a distraerse en la suntuosa taza con borde de oro que tenía Vincent para tomar su té.

-Sí, la prometida de mi hijo. – Repentinamente rió. Sebastián a veces creía que ese hombre había perdido un eslabón mental desde que su esposa murió. – ¡No creo que se divierta con esa niña cuando se casen! ¡Es tan infantil! No se parece en nada a mi Rachel.

El mayordomo frunció el ceño. ¡Qué raros eran los humanos! - Iré a limpiar entonces. – Musitó, saliendo del lugar sin esperar otra palabra. Era una insolencia de su parte pero, algo en esa conversación le había fastidiado en sobremanera.

Sin embargo, había algo bueno. Su nuevo "amo" se divertiría solo con él. Poco importaba a quien quería.

Pasó una vez más frente a la habitación del ojiazul. Se asomó para darle una última vista.

"Buenas noches, amo."


	3. Capítulo III

_**Respuestas a reviews: **_

_**Katha phantomhive:**_ Hola! :DD Me alegro mucho que te gustara el capítulo y, pues Sebastián se quiere mentir a sí mismo diciendo que lo hace por "jugar" con el alma de Ciel, así que creo que están iguales los dos jajaja. Ciel sabe también como provocarlo, y no pq lo haya experimentado ya él solo, sino porque ha leído libros y cree que eso es lo que hace a alguien sensual. XDD Elizabeth saldrá en este capítulo, jajaja, ya verás como. :DD Muchas gracias por el review.. :DD

_**Arlenes:**_ Gracias por el cumplido! xDD Y bueno, la chica que se obsesionó con Ciel todavía no saldrá a la luz. Muajaja, pronto sabrás más sobre ella. XDD Y, Sebastián es del tipo "yo no soy de esos hasta que haya caído en la trampa.." XDD Muchas gracias por el review.. :DD

_**Hime-Sora**_: Ya vez que cuando el amo considera algo placentero, eso es lo que se hace.. jajaja. Esperemos a Sebastián no le vaya tan mal con las reglas verdad? XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**laynad3: **_ (1) Gracias me alegro que te haya gustado el prólogo.. XDD (2) Y, sí, es una historia bastante "erótica" por así decir jajaja.. Gracias por los reviews! :DD

_**mina-sama12:**_ Ciel es un pervertido.. jajaja, no discutiremos eso.. XDD Y sí, es más para que Sebastián se desespere de sentir deseos raros.. O.O jajaja.. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Nimura Yuna:**_ (1) Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic, y si... exáminandolo con consciencia de padre de familia neee.. si es pervertido.. xDD Creo que tu idea sobre que Sebastián sufra para luego gozar es similar a la de Ciel.. O.O es un complot contra Sebastián jajaja.. XDD Y, Vincent golpea a Ciel más por frustración que nada. T_T Eres la acosadora.. ya se te extrañaba jajajaja.. :DD (2) Las reglas de Ciel dejaron al pobre Sebastián igual.. O.O jajaja, y Vincent si es de lo peor, ya fijo.. XDD Por ahí llegará Elizabeth, ya verás cómo.. XDD Gracias por el review. XDD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sebastián había visto a Lizzie solamente un par de veces. Era una niña rubia de enormes ojos color verde esmeralda. No era fea, tampoco era que el moreno tuviera algo en contra de ella pero, su presencia le molestaba. Era esa cercanía que tenía con Ciel. ¡Y eso que antes no sabía qué era su prometida!

Sin embargo, si alguien le hubiera preguntado al mayordomo; éste hubiera dicho que era porque una compañía tan solaz, como la de la niña, afectaría al alma que deseaba con tanto fervor probar. "Justificaciones de demonios.", y se reía de ese cuento.

La aristócrata llegó en un carruaje muy temprano. Aunque esta vez, no iba sola. Una chica de aproximadamente diecisiete años le acompañaba. La chica de cabellos castaños parecía asustada. Sebastián observó a ambas, manteniendo abierta la puerta principal de la mansión para ambas damas. Una mano en su pecho y una leve inclinación que mantenía con el cuerpo. No podía reverenciarlas con menos elegancia de la que merecían.

-Buenos días, señorita Middleford y, buenos días a su acompañante. – Les saludó. – Es un honor recibirlas en la mansión Phantomhive.

-Buenos días… Antonio. – Respondió la joven, cuyos modales a pesar de refinados conservaban cierto aire juvenil, poco permitido entre los nobles. - ¡No! Es Sebastián. – Se corrigió de inmediato. – Perdona mi memoria. Es terrible a veces. – Luego señalo a la joven asustadiza. – Ella es Paula, mi mucama.

-Buenos días, Paula. – Respondió el mayordomo. La chica parecía tener la atención dispersa en otras cosas. Sebastián imaginó que sería porque nunca antes había visto una mansión igual – No tiene por qué preocuparse, señorita Middleford. No es problema que una dama como usted olvide el nombre de un simple mozo como yo.- Se dirigió a Lizzie. – Pasen adelante, por favor. El joven amo les espera en la sala del té.

El moreno les guió hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Ciel. La rubia sonrió complacida ante el aroma a rosas que imperaba en el pasillo, le tranquilizaba. Sebastián también podía darse el lujo de relajarse ese día. Vincent se había marchado y, no volvería tal vez hasta la noche. El demonio prefería no meterse en asuntos que no le eran de su incumbencia, después de todo, al hombre le gustaba conservar cierta independencia de su esclavo. A diferencia de su hijo, claro.

El mayordomo abrió la puerta, sostuvo una mano sobre el pomo mientras llevaba la otra a su pecho. -Joven amo, la señorita Middleford ha llegado. – Permitió el paso a la joven, evitando dale la espalda.

Sin embargo, el semblante de Ciel se tornó pálido al ver a la joven del cabello castaño. – Elizabeth, no me gusta que traigas a tu servidumbre a mi casa. – Espetó en tono serio. La rubia ni siquiera había tomado asiento o saludado al ojiazul.

-Ciel, no pensé que te molestara el que trajera a Paula. – Respondió Lizzie, señalando a la chica a su lado. La sirvienta le miró horrorizada.

-Tu mucama sabrá por qué no puede estar en la mansión Phantomhive. Es la hermana de alguien indeseable. – El ojiazul torció el rostro y, señaló la puerta. - ¡Largo!

-¡Ciel! – Exclamó la rubia, desconcertada ante sus actos.

-Perdóname Elizabeth, pero no quiero a esta mujer en mi casa. Tú eres mi prometida, y eres bienvenida cuando gustes. – Se acercó a Lizzie y la tomó de las manos. – Querida mía, tú eres mi cielo estrellado, el romance de mi corazón. – Susurró, recordando una canción italiana que había escuchado.

La joven pasó saliva, mirando embobada a Ciel. – Paula, vete. – El ojiazul sonrío en su interior, así era como se conseguían las cosas. La de cabellos castaños miró hacia abajo y, abandonó la habitación, aún cuando los padres de la chica le habían ordenado estar a su lado en cualquier situación.

Sebastián observaba todo el espectáculo con un poco de fastidio. - ¿Puedo servir el té ahora, joven amo? – Preguntó, sin moverse de lugar.

-Sirve para algo, Sebastián. Tráelo pronto. – Masculló el ojiazul. – Cierra la puerta al salir.

El mayordomo asintió. – Como ordene, mi señor. – Por dentro sentía deseos de sacar a la rubia. Podía ser muy hermosa pero, estaba tocando a su amo. Explorando sus mejillas con las manos. Esa piel que… es decir, ¡esa alma que solo era suya!

Salió de la habitación. A sus espaldas escuchó que Elizabeth le ofrecía a Ciel tocar una pieza en el piano para él pero, el menor declinó la invitación, aludiendo que deseaba tener una conversación con la joven. Si el ojiazul decía algo así, Sebastián se inclinaba a pensar que era porque la rubia era terrible al piano.

El mayordomo se dirigió con su caminar elegante a la cocina. El chef como siempre, peleaba con una de sus recetas de cocina, las cuales parecían complicarse en el proceso pero, terminar siendo algo aceptable. Claro, que el hombre solo se dedicaba a preparar los bocadillos salados, pues era Sebastián el encargado de toda pieza de repostería que se comía ahí.

-Es mejor que te apresures, mayordomo. – Dijo Bard, el chef de cabello rubio medio despeinado, mientras daba la vuelta a unas patatas que freía en una sartén y, mascaba la colilla de un cigarro. – La señorita Middleford posee un paladar muy exigente.

El demonio mordió su labio, intentando pensar en un postre rápido. – Podría ser quizás un pastel de frambuesas y chocolate blanco. – Se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta.

-De poder, puede ser eso pero, más te vale llevar galletas de chocolate, betún, algo de merengue y un poco mermelada de fresa. Es así como le gusta comer sus postres. Siempre acompañados de galletas. – Sirvió las patatas fritas en forma tosca, acomodándolas con los dedos. - ¡Ah! Y a bocchan le gustan las fresas frescas.

Sebastián miró hacia todas partes en la cocina. "¡Maldición!", siempre le dejaban lo peor por hacer. Se picó la cabeza. Más le valía moverse rápido sino quería enfurecer al ojiazul. Sin embargo, el deseo de saber algo que no era de su incumbencia le mataba. – Eh, Bard, ¿sabes por qué bocchan odiaría a una joven de cabello castaño llamada Paula?

El aludido se encogió de hombros. – Ni idea. Espera, ¿dices que tenía cabello castaño? ¿Era pequeña de altura? – Sebastián asintió. – Debe haber sido la hermana gemela de Brittany, una joven que ayudaba en la limpieza y, acabó traumatizada con él o quién sabe qué.- El cocinero gesticuló, riendo. – Ya sabes cómo son las niñas. – Y sin decir más, se alejó con sus patatas.

-Sí, supongo. – Había algo ahí que aún le hacía desear llevarse a Ciel a una habitación sin puertas o ventanas y luego… probar su alma, eso nada más.

* * *

.

.

* * *

-Ciel, ¿por qué no me dejas cantar algo para ti? – Preguntó la rubia, deslizando los dedos por las teclas del piano, tocando un acorde desinteresadamente.

"Porque mis oídos correrían peligro.", dijo el ojiazul en su interior. – Porque no quiero que te agotes cantando, Elizabeth. – Tomo asiento, ahora cambiando el sillón por el sofá para que la joven pudiera sentarse a su lado. – Ven aquí. No quiero que perdamos tiempo hablando de banalidades.

La rubia corrió prácticamente al lado de Ciel. Si el joven quería sentarse al lado de ella, era una ocasión que no podía ser desperdiciada. – ¿Me… me quieres cerca de ti? – Lizzie sonrió ampliamente. Claro, que las intenciones de Ciel eran un poco distintas.

-¿Por qué no habría de quererte cerca? Eres mi prometida después de todo. – Le guiñó un ojo y, tomó su mentón, suave y gentilmente. No quería lastimarla, simplemente quería fastidiarle el día a alguien.

Un mayordomo, por su parte, batallaba contra seis bandejas de bocadillos, las cuales acomodaba sobre el carrito del té. Perfecto como siempre. Sebastián no permitía que siquiera un detalle se saliera de su control. Cada panecillo, que abandonaba ahora la cocina, fue elaborado con los mejores ingredientes y las recetas únicas del moreno. Seguro, su "amo" estaría ampliamente complacido.

Llamó a la puerta de la sala dos veces pero, no obtuvo respuesta. Ciel sonrió con malicia. En el fondo de sus pensamientos escuchó a Elizabeth preguntándole si no le respondería a Sebastián para que entrara. El moreno abrió la puerta y, él deslizó su lengua en medio de labios de Lizzie, besándola tierna y apasionadamente. La joven acarició la parte de atrás de su cuello y, correspondió el beso. Sus años de inocencia infantil deseaban terminarse y, aquel beso era lo más cercano que podía conocer a la fruta prohibida antes del matrimonio.

El mayordomo pasó saliva, quedándose momentáneamente boquiabierto. Ciel le miró de reojo, sonrió contra los labios de Lizzie y, volvió a lo suyo. Deseaba saborear los labios de Sebastián, por supuesto pero, solo quien castiga tiene el control.

El moreno sirvió el té, dejó los pastelillos colocados en la mesa y, salió de aquella habitación tan discreto y veloz como pudo. Una extraña sensación en su interior dolía y, algo en medio de sus piernas se apretaba. Cerró los ojos, imaginando esos labios. Tendría que probarlos aunque eso significara un castigo. Pero, ¿qué era todo eso que sentía? Algo le estaba pasando, era como si tuviera hambre, con la diferencia que este hambre parecía no poder ser olvidado. Ni siquiera agotado pues, la noche anterior había terminado sus tareas en la madrugada casi y, aún así el deseo se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Lujuria. Tenía ganas de darse un poco de "consuelo."

Elizabeth apartó a Ciel con un movimiento sutil. Estaba jadeando y sus mejillas tenían un tinte rojo que sorprendió al ojiazul. –Basta Ciel, no… no debemos hacer esto. Tú lo sabes.

-Perdóname, Elizabeth. Me he dejado llevar por tu hermosura. – La rubia sonrió ante el cumplido.

-Te lo agradezco pero, sabes que fui educada para ser una dama. Es mejor que no sigamos con estos juegos.

La duda llegó a la mente del ojiazul. Había algo que en todo este tiempo no preguntó antes. – Lizzie, - Y tan importante era la cuestión que no le llamó por su nombre completo. - ¿tú sientes algo por mí?

-Yo… yo te quiero Ciel, lo sabes. – Una sonrisa educada y fingida acompañó a las palabras. Tal vez Elizabeth le quisiera como a un hermano, o un primo pero, nunca como a un hombre.

-Entiendo. Yo también te quiero. – Respondió, sintiendo un vacío en su interior. Ni siquiera ella podía enamorarse de él. Sin embargo, se casaría con él porque, era el control que tenían sobre ella. Eso le gustaba a Ciel, el poder. Lo que no podía comprar el dinero, lo daba el poder.

* * *

.

.

* * *

La tarde cayó. Elizabeth y su mucama se habían marchado repentinamente. Sebastián no preguntó nada. Simplemente, se dedicó a recoger todos los platos y tazas sucios. Porque no permaneció mucho en la mansión pero, si se dedicó a comer hasta la última migaja de lo que el moreno había preparado.

Limpiar y sacudir. Al pobre mayordomo no le quedaba otra que continuar con esa misma rutina. Por lo menos Vincent no había regresado o ya estaría gritándole. Últimamente se sentía cansado… No, no era cansado. Se sentía deseoso, ansioso. En la mañana había intentado incluso comer comida humana para disipar las molestia pero, nada. Aunque, todo síntoma se veía olvidad en cuanto estaba en presencia de esos ojos azules que le encantaban.

Y es que el menor no necesitaba esforzarse en parecer inocente y, era tan cruel en realidad. Sebastián creía que todo era producto del mal trato recibido de parte de su padre y, ahora que pensaba en él, ¿dónde estaba Ciel?

Dejó su labor en la sala y, anduvo por el pasillo. Buscándolo. Vio al otro mayordomo que tendía la cama de Vincent, luego al jardinero con unos implementos y, finalmente, a la mucama con un enorme canasto de ropa sucia. Pero, ni una seña del ojiazul.

-¿Has visto al joven amo? – Preguntó a esta última, fingiendo que no le importaba. – Hace rato que no le veo. – Error. Sonó desesperado.

-Eh. – La pelirroja MeyRin miró hacia un punto ciego, pensándolo por un momento. – Creo que lo vi en el jardín.

-Gracias. – Una sonrisa de esas que encantaban y, según la mucama hacían que el moreno se viera adorable además de sensual, perdiéndose tras la puerta de la cocina.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Ciel había escapado de su propia mansión para refugiarse en el kiosco en medio del jardín. No era que se sintiera herido porque Lizzie no le amara pero, eso significaba un vacío más en su existencia. Suspiró. Buscaba algo en lo que ni él mismo creía.

"Amor.", susurró. Giró los ojos y se dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza por ridículo. Sentado en esa banca frente a la mesita que servía de centro al kiosco. Escondió su rostro entre sus brazos. Unos pasos avanzaron detrás suyo. Si era su padre, seguramente le golpearía por estar haciendo tonterías ahí o, tal vez porque pronto llovería y podía enfermarse por correr de regreso a la casa. Él siempre encontraba un motivo para hacerlo.

-Amo. – El ojiazul dio un respingó. – Soy yo, Sebastián. – Dijo el moreno, sosteniendo una mano en el hombro del menor.

-¿Qué quieres? – Masculló Ciel, deshaciéndose del agarre del mayor.

-Sus reglas dicen que debo estar con usted cuando no tenga trabajo. – El mayordomo depositó en la mesa un traste de cristal transparente lleno de fresas rojas y jugosas. – Además, he olvidado llevar sus fresas cuando serví la merienda.

Sebastián decidió probar suerte con algo de lo que vio hacer a la rubia, o lo que imaginaba había hecho. – Amo, ¿podría sentarme con usted?

El ojiazul pasó saliva. – Claro, no veo porque sea algo malo. – Tomó una de las fresas y la observó con atención.

-¿Hay algo malo en ellas? – Preguntó el mayordomo, acercándose a su amo un poco más. La banca, a diferencia de una silla, permitía estar más cerca. La piedra de la banca, presionando contra el lado de su cadera en que se había apoyado. Sus pantalones formales eran incómodos en esos momentos.

-No. Es solo que son tan simples. – El menor miró la fresa, luego sus ojos se desviaron hacia Sebastián. Una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Amo, ¿le gustaría que la sostuviera para usted? Ya sabe, para poder morderla mejor. – Sebastián tomó la fresa entre sus dedos índice y medio, manteniéndola firme con ayuda del pulgar. – Muerda solo la punta. – Invitó.

Ciel le miró con desconfianza, frunció el ceño y, finalmente se atrevió a acercarse. – ¿Por qué debo morder la punta? – Curioso.

-Porque es la mejor parte de las fresas, amo. Es donde puede probar el verdadero dulzor de la fruta. – El mayordomo la acercó más a los labios de su amo, sin poder evitar deslizar su lengua sobre los suyos.

-Ya veo. – Musitó tranquilo, observando los movimientos de Sebastián y, mordiendo el fruto de una vez. Lo saboreó, lentamente, encontrando un placer indebido en comer fresas. De inmediato, el moreno tomó la otra mitad y la echó en su boca. - ¡Espera! Tú…

Fingió inocencia. - ¿Yo qué, amo?

-Tú no puedes comer. – Ciel le miraba embobado, masticando con la boca entreabierta de lo atento que estaba.

-¿Quién ha dicho semejante cosa? – El moreno sonrió hasta que sus ojos se vieron rasgados. – Puedo comer lo que quiera. ¿Pensó que por ser un demonio no podría?

-¡Qué importa lo que yo piense! – El ojiazul volvió a su "yo habitual". – Esto es aburrido.

-¿Le gustaría intentarlo de otra manera? – Los mechones cortos y largos del moreno cayeron sobre su rostro debido al aire. Éste los apartó con un gesto sobrio. - ¿Quizás así? – Colocó la fruta entre sus labios.

-No olvides que no debes besarme. Es la regla. – Dijo, casi en un susurro, cerrando los ojos. Mordió la fruta y, se quedó inmóvil, al sentir el labio superior de Sebastián rozar contra el suyo. Sintió como algo descendía por su espalda, haciéndolo desear probar los labios del demonio.

¡Qué desgracia! ¡Él mismo se había condenado a no hacerlo! Gimió involuntariamente. El moreno se separó de él, masticando su mitad, llevándola hasta su mejilla y dejando ver el bulto dentro de su boca mientras la masticaba lentamente. Ciel prácticamente tragó su mitad al verlo. ¡Ese demonio podía llegar a ser una verdadera tentación!

-¿Otra más? – Ofreció el moreno, sosteniendo otra de esas delicias rojas. El ojiazul asintió, cerrando los ojos y separando sus labios levemente. Sebastián estaba a punto de colocar el fruto entre sus labios cuando recordó la escena del beso. Él también quería probar esos labios.

Dejó caer la fresa al suelo, y al compás del ligero ruido que esta hizo, sus labios se encontraron con los del menor. Suaves, dulces. Su mano sostenía al menor para mantenerle cerca. Ciel mentalmente le rechazaba pero, su cuerpo ansiaba ese contacto. Sus manos buscaron mecánicamente el cabello del moreno, tirando de éste gentilmente.

La palabra regresó a su cabeza en ese momento. "Amor", esa cosa que ningún demonio era capaz de dar. ¡Qué asco el que sentía por sí mismo deseando eso!

La boca del demonio se había apoderado de sus labios aún más, casi haciéndolo con devoción mientras su lengua buscaba abrirse camino. Una mordida certera le hizo despertar. - ¡Ah! – Gruñó el moreno por lo bajo, llevando una mano a su boca y cubriéndola.

-Y no es suficiente castigo por romper la regla. – Pronunció el menor, secamente. Se levantó de la mesa y lanzó el recipiente de cristal al suelo, haciendo que se rompiera en pedazos. Las fresas quedaron arruinadas, en su mayoría, atravesadas por los cristales. - ¡Limpia eso! Y no quiero verte más por hoy.

-¿Ah no? – El demonio sostuvo la muñeca del ojiazul y le obligó a mirarle.

-¿Has olvidado quién manda? – Le interrogó con molestia. Luchando por liberar su brazo.

-No, pero si he de ser castigado. Quiero que valga la pena. – El traje oscuro del mayordomo, la suavidad del casimir en las manos del ojiazul. Sebastián le sujetó contra él y, volvió a besarle. Solo un llamado de Vincent podría separarles pero, no sucedió porque el susodicho no había llegado y, sus labios seguían conectados. – Además, usted lo merece por provocarme.

Ciel sonrió y, dejó que el beso continuara. Ya tenía un punto en su favor, había provocado celos al demonio.


	4. Capítulo IV

_**Respuestas a reviews: **_

_**Hime-Sora:**_ Para Lizzie, yo siento que Ciel es más como una costumbre o una adicción, jajaja, no necesariamente alguien a quien verdaderamente quiere. XDD Ellos dos juntos era mi final ideal en el anime también pero, bueno, Sebastián no se veía feliz. XDD Y el lemon.. mmm.. estará en el siguiente capítulo.. :DD Gracias por el review!

_**Katha phantomhive:**_ Ciel provoca, sufre, vive una emoción distinta cada tres segundos si te das cuenta. Sin embargo, sufre porque cree que nadie le puede amar, mucho menos Sebastián. XDD Y pues, por parte de Sebastián, creo que ni él mismo sabe qué quiere porque el se intenta convencer que solo es la necesidad de probar el alma de Ciel pero, va mucho más allá de eso.. :DD Las fresas, jajaja.. ya pronto habrá mas besos como esos.. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**mina-sama12:**_ Sebastián se ha ido dando cuenta poco a poco que ser demonio es más que servir y existir. A pesar de haber conocido ya varios humanos, su cuerpo no ha tenido la oportunidad de conocer a esos humanos a fondo.. excepto a Ciel.. ;) Y sí, triste que Ciel sea forever alone.. ._. pero, bueno, es que su carácter es bastante complicado también y exige mucho. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

**_Nimura Yuna:_** Gracias! Me alegro que te esté gustando el fic.. xDD Esas fresas! Solo Sebastián y Ciel las "probaron" nosotros nos quedaremos con la gana. Jajaja. Aunque ya verás como el orgullo no los deja ceder a sus impulsos.. XDD Muchas gracias por el review.. :DD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

El demonio suspiró. Siempre le habían sido asignadas tareas ridículas pero, ésta tenía que llevarse el premio. Corazones de papel. ¿Y para qué diablos le había puesto Vincent a hacer esas porquerías?

-¡Argh! – Gruñó tan quedamente como pudo. Apoyando los codos en la mesa de la cocina.

Ciel , quien pasaba justo enfrente de la habitación le escuchó y, se detuvo para burlarse del ocupado mayordomo.

-Deja de gruñir. Es una orden. – Musitó el ojiazul sarcásticamente.

-Estoy cumpliendo las órdenes de su padre. Por tanto, usted no puede ordenarme nada. – Respondió Sebastián, cortando otro corazón más. – Su padre dice que esto es algo importante.

-Sí, importante para la estúpida de Deborah. – Ciel emitió un suspiró. El moreno, detuvo su trabajo para estudiar mejor la expresión en el rostro del menor, repasó con la mirada esos labios dulces que ansiaba tanto probar de nuevo. – Ella gusta demasiado de la celebración del día de San Valentín. – El ojiazul reparó en el rostro curioso del demonio. - Y, para recalcarlo, yo puedo ordenarte lo que se me dé la gana. ¡Ahora termina con esas decoraciones pronto! Yo estaré en la biblioteca.

-Sí, amo. – Masculló el demonio y, continuó con sus "manualidades". ¡Vaya forma de humillarlo! El menor abandonó la habitación. El mayordomo profirió un suspiro de alivio.

No era que no gustara de la compañía de Ciel. Le agradaba, quizás hasta demasiado. Pero, el menor no se le acercaba demasiado desde el día en que le besó. Las órdenes de darle masajes o de tallar su espalda mientras tomaba un baño se habían acabado.

Las extrañaba tanto. Cada noche cuando le desvestía, imaginaba lo que sería poder saborear algo más que sus labios. Ese toque de maldad que aderezaba el sabor de éstos, era lo mejor. El demonio jamás había tenido la oportunidad de saborear algo semejante. Un alma que le hiciera vibrar su cuerpo con solo pensar en ella. Un alma…

Claro, que habían ocasiones en las que su curiosidad, un rasgo bastante humano que había adquirido en los últimos meses, le apuñalaba interiormente.

-Joven amo, - Se puso de pie, y fue tras los pasos del ojiazul. – ¿podría…? – Tarde. Ciel ya no estaba en el corredor. Seguro, se había ido a esconder a la biblioteca como hacía cada día, con el pretexto de leer alguno de sus libros enormes y complicados.

Guardó los corazones y los trozos de papel. Entonces, tomó una charola y, colocó en ella un vaso de jugo de naranja. Ciel sería feliz con algo diferente al té por un día siquiera.

-Sebastián, – Bard, el cocinero, masticaba un cigarro mientras cargaba un gran costal de harina. - ¿podrías ayudarme antes de llevar eso?

-Claro. – El moreno dejó la charola sobre la mesa y, se dedicó a ayudar al patoso cocinero. - ¿Aquí? – Preguntó, señalando con la mirada una mesa de madera larga que casi nunca utilizaban en la cocina. Un ligero bufido escapó de sus labios, fingiendo esfuerzo en una tarea que en realidad le era muy sencilla.

-Sí, déjala ahí. Y no quiero que utilices esa mesa para nada más, ¿de acuerdo? – Espetó el rubio.

-Lo sé, lo sé. – Masculló el mayordomo. – Es la mesa para hacer pan y pasta y…

-Solo se utiliza para eso. – Dijeron ambos al unísono. Sebastián sonrió. – Nadie pondrá nada en la mesa. Ahora llevaré su jugo al joven amo. – Musitó, tomando la charola.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Ciel miró el reloj abuelo en la pared y suspiró. "Doce del mediodía. Día de San Valentín." Tonto día, ¿a quién se le ocurrían cosas como esas?

Según el libro en el que había investigado sobre el origen de la celebración, las tarjetas y los presentes simbolizaban la celebración al amor, y a lo que el santo en mención había defendido con tanto ahínco. Sin embargo, el menor creía que eso del amor era una simple y vaga imaginación de la mente humana. Una utopía.

Llamaron a la puerta y, algo le decía al ojiazul que no sería su padre pues, éste estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en la llegada de Deborah Miller. Sí, tenía que ser…

-Joven amo, ¿puedo entrar? – Ciel mordió su labio inferior al escuchar la voz aterciopelada de Sebastián al otro lado de la puerta.

-Adelante. – Dobló una esquina de la página del libro y lo cerró antes que el mayordomo entrara.

Sebastián abrió la puerta suavemente. ¿Cómo era que ese demonio tenía semejante control en cada uno de sus movimientos? La puerta jamás topaba con la pared. Nunca. El mayor no se permitía ese tipo de "descortesías".

-He traído un vaso de jugo para usted. Imagine que podría estar sediento. – Indicó el moreno, colocando el vaso en la mesa al lado de la butaca de Ciel. - ¿Le agradaría algo de comer?

-No. Solo quiero que te vayas. – Respondió el menor secamente. – Sé que no has venido para ofrecerme una merienda.

-¿Ah no? – El niño le estaba resultando más listo de lo que él creía.

-Por supuesto que no. Quieres saber quién es Deborah, ¿no es así? – Una sonrisa surcó los labios del ojiazul, mirando al mayordomo con desprecio e interés a la vez.

-Si el amo pudiera contarme un poco acerca de esa persona, yo podría servirla con mayor eficacia. – Musitó el moreno, llevando una mano a su pecho mientras dejaba la charola colgar de su otra mano hasta tocar su muslo.

-Patrañas. – Susurró el menor, riendo por lo bajo. Tomó un instante para beber un sorbo del jugo. – Pero, ya que te has tomado la molestia de venir… Creo que algo puedo contarte.

Sebastián le miró con toda la atención.

-Mi padre ha decidido reemplazar a mi madre. – Ciel emitió un suspiro. – Sé que para los demonio semejante cosa como el "amor eterno" ha de ser algo imposible pero, fue algo que yo, en mi niñez e inocencia, creí posible. Ahora me doy cuenta que solo fui un ser inmaduro y carente de lógica. – El mayordomo le hubiera interrumpido para refutar lo dicho pero, no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo. – Su nombre es Deborah Miller y, vendrá para tener una cena formal con mi padre por motivo del día de San Valentín. Pronto se casarán y… será mejor que te acostumbres a ella.

El demonio asintió. – Es usted quien tendrá que acostumbrarse a ella, amo. Después de todo, compartirá una vida con su padre y…

-¡Cállate! ¡No te he preguntado qué piensas! – Exclamó el menor. – Ahora ve y continúa con tus quehaceres. – Ciel bajó la mirada y, aferró sus dedos finos al libro que había estado leyendo antes.

Sebastián le miró con fastidio. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil con ese mocoso? – Amo, ¿cree que podría explicarme más sobre el día de San Valentín? De esa forma yo podría hacer las cosas mejor. Complacerlo en este día que pareciera ser tan especial entre los humanos.

-¡No me mientas, Michaelis! Estoy seguro que sabes lo que es el día de San Valentín. - El ojiazul le miró con una sonrisa burlesca. – No entiendo por qué insistes en parecer inocente.

-No intento parecer inocente. Sé que en este día los humanos celebran el amor pero, no sé por qué razón. – Respondió el moreno de mala gana. – Pero, si el amo no desea explicarme, nada puedo hacer. – Ahora era el orgullo del demonio que salía a flote. Tomó la charola y se dispuso a marcharse.

-Espera. – Ciel se puso de pie y fue hasta el sofá. – Ven, te mostraré este libro que estaba leyendo. Así podrás saber más sobre la fecha.

El mayordomo abandonó la bandeja en la mesita una vez más y, siguió al menor hasta el sofá. Ambos tomaron asiento. El demonio pudo notar como una de las manos del ojiazul tembló al sentir la cercanía de su persona. El calor que emanaba del delgado cuerpo era delicioso, le atraía demasiado. Ciel parecía ocupado en hojear el libro aún cuando sabía perfectamente la página que buscaba.

-Agradezco que se tome el tiempo de enseñarle algo a un sirviente como yo. – Susurró el moreno en el oído del menor.

-No tienes que agradecer nada. – Suspiró, mostrando el libro de inmediato. - ¿Ves? Este hombre aquí es San Valentín. – Señaló el dibujo de un hombre en el libro. – Era un sacerdote italiano que creía en la sinceridad del amor y; a pesar que el rey no quería permitirle casar a los jóvenes soldados para que pelearan en la guerra, él continuó haciéndolo hasta el momento en que fue apresado y condenado a muerte. – Se aclaró la garganta. – Es por eso que en este día, se celebra el amor, pues, era lo que San Valentín defendió con tanto ahínco.

Sebastián se quedó en silencio, observando la figura en el libro y, a la vez, notando como la tristeza se apoderaba de las expresiones de Ciel. - ¿Sucede algo, amo?

-No. Simplemente tengo demasiadas cosas en mente y… - Se interrumpió a sí mismo al ver que estaba cediendo territorio al demonio. Pero, esta vez, Sebastián fue más rápido que él. – Perdone el entrometerme en sus asuntos.

-Exacto. – Respondió Ciel. – De cualquier forma, es mejor que vayas a preparar la cena. – El moreno sonrió y se puso de pie. El ojiazul sintió como un vacío se hacía en su corazón mientras le veía prepararse para marcharse. – Gracias por el jugo. – Mencionó al ver a Sebastián recoger el vaso vacío.

-Por nada, amo. Me alegra que una acción de mi parte fuera de su agrado nuevamente. – Un mechón de su cabello negro cayó sobre uno de sus ojos y, el mayor agitó la cabeza ligeramente para alejarlo pero, le fue imposible.

Ciel se puso de pie y fue hasta él rápidamente. – ¡Vaya, tendremos que amarrarte ese cabello! – Y rió. Sebastián le miró sorprendido antes del reír también. A veces, le era complicado entender al menor. Era como un rompecabezas cuyas piezas te han sido dadas todas pero, ninguna pareciera coincidir con otra.

El mayordomo acercó su rostro al del menor. – Disculpe, amo. Le he puesto trabajo con mi cabello. – Susurró.

Ciel pasó saliva. – No… no es nada. – Sebastián tomó la barbilla del ojiazul y, cepilló sus labios contra los del menor. – Sabes bien que…

-No estoy faltando a las reglas, amo. Esto no es un beso. – Aunque sabía mucho mejor que eso. El demonio podía saborear todas las emociones de Ciel ante el leve contacto. Al parecer ahora estaba haciendo las cosas mejor. No se debía tomar a Ciel sino, "tentar a Ciel". – Debo irme.

-No. – Musitó pero, el mayor ya se había marchado. – Estúpido mayordomo. – Sin embargo, le encantaba como le sacaba las sonrisas.

* * *

.

.

* * *

El ruido de la tela al tensarse, casi rasgándose debido al tirón que le dio. Vincent sonrió, hacía mucho tiempo que no jugueteaba con seda, sobre todo roja.

-Vincent, amor, me dejarás desnuda. – La voz de la joven de cabellos castaños y, piel de un blanco casi traslúcido, se sujetó al cuello del mayor de los Phantomhive.

-Y entonces tendré que llevarte a mi habitación para evitar que sufras de un resfriado. – Musitó perversamente, dejando que su aliento golpeara contra los labios rojos de la joven. Ese vestido de seda roja, ajustado desde el busto hasta las rodillas hubiera hecho que cualquier hombre se arrodillara ante la llamativa figura de Deborah Miller.

-No digas eso, Vincent…

-No más Vincent, llámame Vince. – Pidió el hombre.

La chica asintió y, besó la comisura de los labios de Phantomhive, dejando una huella en ellos con su labial rojo. – Vince… eso es tan sensual. – Gimió en su oído. – Deseo tanto formar parte de esta familia, amor.

-Y lo harás, Deb. Serás parte de esta familia. Ciel te adorará. – Mentía, sabía que su hijo sería el obstáculo pero, se encargaría de "educarlo" para evitar que hiciera el mal tercio en sus planes.

-Eso espero, amor. – Su mano resbaló hasta la entrepierna del hombre. Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía un contacto así. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin sexo de verdad por no lastimar al debilucho de su hijo! Pero, ahora era mayor y, él haría lo que mejor le conviniera sin importarle Ciel. Además, no era como que le quedaran demasiados años de vida. Ese demonio le arrebataría su alma de cualquier forma.

-Deborah, no quiero esperar. – Musitó Vincent, apretando un glúteo de la mujer por encima de su vestido.

-No tienes por qué esperar. – Respondió con una sonrisa, desabotonando su vestido por el frente, dejando ver el corsé que llevaba puesto debajo. - ¿Me ayudas a quitarlo?

Sebastián caminaba entonces por el pasillo, sostenía una charola con copas y una botella de champaña, de la cual resbalaban pequeñas gotitas del sudor helado que provocaba el cambio de temperatura.

"Ahh…"

Eso era nuevo para el demonio. Al menos en esa casa. Reparó de inmediato, andando sigilosamente hasta la puerta de la oficina de Vincent. Pegó la oreja a ésta y, permaneció en silencio.

"¡Más Vince! ¡Más!", decía la voz de una mujer entre jadeos. No hacían falta más datos para que el mayordomo supiera exactamente lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué haces oyendo tras la puerta? - El grito de Ciel le hizo dar un respingo.

-Amo... yo... - Se giró de inmediato, intentando ocultar la vergüenza del momento.

"¡Ah! ¡Vince!", Deborah no suprimía ni un solo gemido.

-¿Qué está pasando ahí dentro? ¿Alguien ataca a mi padre y tú no le ayudas? - Preguntó el menor, su paciencia estaba tocando los límites. - ¡Largo! Yo mismo entraré.

-¡No! - Exclamó el moreno, tirándole del brazo pero, el ojiazul ya había girado la perilla. Ciel intentó liberarse del agarre de Sebastián mas dejó de luchar cuando vio lo que realmente sucedía.

-Padre... - Murmuró. Tan débilmente que el hombre y la mujer ni siquiera le escucharon.

Deborah cabalgaba sobre su padre, quien parecía un trapo sobre el diván de su oficina. Jadeaba, gemía y acariciaba con lascivia el cuerpo desnudo de la dama sentada sobre de él. Tan fina, abierta de piernas como una cualquiera que Vincent hubiera recogido en la Plaza Central.

-¡Más rápido, Deb...! Mmm...

El menor no pudo ver más, Sebastián le había sacado de un tirón y, cerrado la puerta delicadamente. Ciel se giró, incrédulo para verle. - ¡Déjame! Y dame eso. - Musitó, tomando la botella de champaña y, una de las copas. - ¡Qué asco!. - Balbuceó, aunque internamente deseaba vivir algo similar. Liberar ese fuego dentro de su cuerpo con alguien que le atrajera tanto. - Sebastián... - Un murmullo inentendible para un humano.

El moreno le miró, sin saber qué decir al principio. - Amo... - Ciel se giró con molestia. - si me necesita, estaré de pie fuera de su habitación. - Siempre espero por usted.


	5. Capítulo V

_**Respuestas a reviews: **_

_**Katha phantomhive:**_ Hola! Perdón que no había publicado antes el capítulo pero, me sucedieron tantas cosas en esos días. Enfermedades, problemas, en fin, de todo.. XDD y, Sebastián quiere tener el "permiso de Ciel" para besarle, diría yo, jajaja.. XDD Deborah es la clásica amante que se gana terreno pues, dando "todo lo que tiene" XDD Ciel, sí, bipolar a mi parecer. Ni él mismo sabe si quiere o no quiere una relación con Sebastián. Muchas gracias por el review.. :DD

_**Hime-Sora:**_ Las haremos. Muahaha.. XDD Lizzie tampoco es mi personaje favorito. XDD aparte, yo también tengo como una "obsesión" por ese cabello de Sebastián, simplemente me encanta, jajaja.. :DD Ya tengo por aquí el nuevo capítulo y, mmm.. no puedo decir aún que sucederá con él.. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**mina-sama12:**_ Ciel se pervirtió ya de tanto ver, jajaja. O bien, cayó en aquello de "tanto ver dan ganas".. XDD Mmm.. no diré si hay lemon o no en este capítulo.. muajaja, lo tendrás que leer.. XDD Muchas gracias por el review! :DD

_**AezeMy:**_ Sí! Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado y que la historia haya conseguido atraparte.. XDD Será que a Vincent siempre lo hacen quedar mal? jajaja, no me he fijado la verdad pero, en esta historia se lo gana, por pegarle a Ciel y tener por "novia" a esa chica tan.. bueno, ya tú lo dijiste.. jajaja.. XDD Gracias por el review.. :DD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_A veces la vida parece una obra de teatro. Incluyendo esas partes donde el drama o el morbo llegan a hacerse desagradables._

El demonio sonrió para sí mismo. Le encantaba cuando los humanos se embriagaban. Ese aroma lujurioso que despedían. Él nunca había probado una de esas bebidas "espirituosas" pero, le agradaba ver a sus contratistas beberlas. También había comido un par de almas en ese estado y, solo de recordarse le daba escalofríos. Deliciosas.

-Sebastián, - La voz de Vincent, mientras daba un golpecito a la copa con el cuchillo. – llénala. – Señaló el recipiente y, el mayordomo obedeció de inmediato, dejando caer el líquido carmesí dentro de la copa. - ¿Quieres más, amor? – Preguntó a Deborah.

-Hemos bebido casi tres botellas, Vincent… - La voz de la dama era una amalgama de sonidos. Estaba completamente ebria. – Mejor… mmm… mejor vayamos a tu oficina.

-¿Quieres que firme otro documento para ti? – Preguntó el hombre, riendo sonoramente. - Primero tendrás que utilizar esa lengua para limpiar la pluma.

Sebastián se dio la vuelta para que no le vieran reírse. Ese tenía que ser el estado más deplorable al que llegara un humano. Pero, ¿y Ciel?

De repente, Vincent giró la cabeza levemente para ver al moreno. - ¿Dónde está Ciel? ¿Por qué no nos acompañó a cenar? – Preguntó el hombre y, el demonio creía que le había leído la mente.

-El joven Ciel está indispuesto, amo. Dijo que necesitaba tiempo para descansar. – El mayordomo hizo una leve reverencia. – Ahora si me disculpa, iré a por el postre.

-¡Qué postre, ni que nada! ¡Quiero que traigas a Ciel en este momento! – Se puso de pie, agarrándose de la mesa. - ¿O tengo que ir a traerle yo mismo?

Sebastián le sujetó para evitar que se cayera. No fuera la de malas que se diera un golpe grave y muriera. El moreno no quería quedarse sin cena, por muy mediocre que ésta fuera. – Amo, por favor, espere. Yo iré por el joven Ciel, solo déjeme traerle el postre. – Algo tenía que ocurrírsele.

-Deja que traiga el postre, amor. – Interrumpió Deborah, quien deslizó una mano traviesa hasta el trasero del moreno y, apretó uno de sus glúteos. -¿Traerá algo delicioso?

-Sí… solo para usted… señorita Miller… - Jadeó Sebastián, la mujer sabía cómo fastidiar a alguien con esas manos tan rápidas y hábiles. – Ahh…

-¿Sucede algo, Sebastián? – Preguntó el mayor de los Phantomhive.

-No, señor. Es que… ¡ah! Me dio un calambre. Sí, un calambre terrible. Pero, iré a la cocina ahora mismo y, volveré con su postre. – Se disculpó con una sonrisa y, abandonó la habitación por la puerta de servicio.

Cerró ésta, recostando la espalda en ella. – Vaya… - Suspiró. Su cuerpo se estaba volviendo incontrolable. El menor roce o provocación le hacían ver estrellas y desear eso que antes ni siquiera le importaba. – Respirando, Sebastián. – Sabía que tenía que pensar en algo para ayudar a Ciel pero, su mente en ese momento estaba completamente nublada. Cerró los ojos, imaginando que no era Deborah, sino el ojiazul quien le tocaba en esa forma. Lo que le haría después de eso.

Mordió su labio inferior, apoyándose en la parte superior de uno de los mostradores de la cocina. Una mano se aferró a la espalda de su camisa en ese momento. ¿Podría ser Deborah?

-Seb… - El moreno se giró para encontrarse, no con la dama sino con Ciel. – Sebastián…

El primer impulso del mayordomo fue el sujetarle contra su cuerpo. El ojiazul sostenía la copa que le había quitado antes y la botella completamente vacía. – Sabía que esto sucedería. – Musitó el demonio, sonriendo ante aquel aroma que le encantaba. – Amo, huele muy bien, si me permite decirlo. – Sebastián le rodeó con sus brazos para evitar que cayera, su rostro muy cerca del cuello del menor, quien seguro había dejado chorrear el licor de su boca.

-Cá… cállate… - Gimió el menor. - ¿Crees que no te he visto? – A pesar de la ebriedad, Ciel sujetó la corbata del mayor con fuerza y, le atrajo hacia sí.

-Amo, le juro que no he tenido culpa. Ella me ha tocado por su gusto. – Explicó el mayordomo inmediatamente. El ojiazul se quedó pasmado.

-¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? – Balbuceó. – Hablaba de esto. – Su mano se dirigió a la entrepierna de Sebastián. Éste ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su estado. - ¿En qué estabas pensando, demonio?

El moreno pasó saliva e hizo más fuerte el abrazo. – En usted. – Susurró. – Pensaba en lo que se sentiría que me tocara.

Las piernas de Ciel temblaron. A pesar de la ebriedad, algo le decía en su interior que se estaba acercando a terrenos demasiado peligrosos. - ¿Te gusta? – Frotó suavemente el miembro endurecido del mayor.

-¡Ciel! – Gritó Vincent afuera.

Sebastián lo tomó por los hombros. – Amo, escóndase. Si el amo Vincent le encuentra en este estado, no le agradará en lo absoluto.

-¡No me esconderé más de ese mujeriego que tengo por padre! – Exclamó el ojiazul, empujando al mayordomo y, trastrabillando al hacerlo. – Quiero que me golpee para odiarle más, para ya no darme cuenta de cómo empeora cada día. Lo hace solo por convertirse de nuevo en un noble… - Chilló Ciel.

-¡Ciel! – Vociferó el Phantomhive una vez más y, Sebastián pudo escuchar como la mujer trataba de calmarlo.

-Perdóneme, amo. – Sonrió picarescamente, tomó al menor por las axilas y lo aventó bajó la mesa del pan.

-¿Qué haces maldito demonio? – Protestó pero, el moreno ya le había lanzado un costal de harina encima.

-Silencio. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – No querrá que la harina se arruine por sus gritos, ¿verdad? – Ciel le miró sorprendido pero, entendió que era mejor estar callado.

Vincent abrió la puerta de un golpe en ese momento. - ¿Dónde está ese hijo mío? ¡Estoy cansándome de sus berrinches! Cuando lo encuentre le castigaré por ser tan descortés.

-Amo, por favor. – Sebastián se acercó al hombre, rogando mentalmente porque no notara el estado de su entrepierna. Ya se imaginaba las respuestas.

_"Sebastián, ¿estás duro?"_

_"Lo estoy, amo."_

_"¿Te has puesto así por Deborah?"_

_"No, amo. Su hijo me puso así."_

Sacudió la cabeza. No, no era una buena conversación en lo más mínimo. Milagrosamente, había logrado sujetar al hombre por los hombros. – El joven Ciel seguro creyó que usted deseaba un momento a solas con la señorita Deborah. Recuerde que él es un niño muy sensible.

"Sensible tu culo, demonio hablador." Pensó el menor, jugando a hacer un hueco en el costal con el dedo.

-Además, la señorita Elizabeth no le ha venido a visitar en este día y, eso pareció entristecerle mucho. – Conforme hablaba, el moreno veía que su mentira ganaba terreno e, igualmente, lograba empujar a Vincent un paso más hacia la puerta.

-Supervísalo. – Masculló Vincent. – Si le ves hacer algo indebido… ma- mañana me dices y… le doy una tunda como nunca antes lo he… hecho. – El hombre ya no era de este mundo, gracias a tanto alcohol.

-Lo haré, amo. Lo prometo. – Sebastián volteó, sabiendo que el menor podía verle y, guiñó un ojo. – Cuidaré de él toda la noche.

-Gr- Gracias. – Balbuceó el hombre y, con la ayuda del mayordomo cruzó la puerta. El moreno se quedó unos momentos más cerca de ésta. Pero, dejó de preocuparse al ver que tanto él como Deborah dejaban la habitación. Sonrió, y se alejó de la entrada.

-Como ve, amo. Su padre se ha marchado pero, me ha pedido que le cuide durante toda la noche. – Se agachó para retirar el costal de harina de encima del menor.

-¡Cállate demonio! – El efecto del alcohol comenzaba a pasar. No cabía duda, los jóvenes tienen siempre esos hígados indestructibles al principio. Luego, era como si todo eso se fuera perdiendo.

-Pero amo, solo puedo obedecer sus órdenes cuando no esté haciendo nada para su padre. Y, él me ha pedido que cuide de usted. – El moreno ayudó al menor a salir de debajo de la mesa, solo para acorralarle contra ésta. – No pienso hacer mal mi trabajo. – Su mano enguantada acarició la barbilla del menor.

-¿Qué quieres, Sebastián? – El ojiazul apartó la mano de Sebastián de un golpe.

-Ya se lo dije, lo quiero a usted. – Se inclinó para besar el cuello de Ciel suavemente. – Solo cosas permitidas, si usted así lo desea.

Ciel cerró los ojos, aferrándose a las solapas del demonio. – Mi padre también dijo que hicieras conmigo lo que consideraras propicio.

El menor desafiaba su resistencia y, Sebastián no creía ser un demonio lo suficiente mayor para poder contenerse ante la tentación. – Lo sé, amo. – Susurró, estrechando su abrazo a la vez que deslizaba una mano por debajo de la chaqueta del ojiazul. Cerró los ojos y sus labios devoraron el cuello del menor con mayor devoción. El sabor, el aroma, todo era perfecto. El moreno se sentía explotar de tantas emociones. Era el alma perfecta la que se escapaba por los poros de ese niño.

-Sebastián. – Gimió Ciel. Sus manos temblaron al aferrarse al cabello del mayordomo. Y, éste comprendió que debía ir despacio si quería disfrutar del verdadero placer de jugar con el menor, tal como Claude lo hacía.

-Tranquilo. No le haré daño alguno. – Sus manos desvestían el cuerpo del menor con delicadeza. Rápido pero, sutilmente. Se encontraron con un cuerpo delgado, de temperatura cálida y, tan de piel tan suave como la que recordaba de la última vez que le estuvo permitido tocarla.

-¿Quién ha dicho que quiero que seas delicado? – Esa pregunta sacó al moreno de su concentración. – Si quiero esto de un demonio, es porque quiero todo el salvajismo que alberga tu ser. – Ciel tomó la corbata de Sebastián con la otra mano y lo atrajo hacia sí. - ¿Es que nunca se lo has hecho a un hombre?

El moreno pasó saliva. – Nunca, amo. Pero, si mis habilidades son tan grandes como mis deseos, usted quedará plenamente satisfecho.

El ojiazul asintió, justo antes de desbocarse contra Sebastián. Le besó salvajemente, intentando poner en práctica todo su conocimiento y la poca experiencia que tenía. El demonio correspondió el beso, acariciando la espalda del ojiazul.

Si alguien hubiera descrito en ese momento al moreno, utilizaría una sola palabra: Inseguro. Sí, porque las veces que sus contratistas masculinos le habían pedido un "favor" de esos; se limitaban a ponerlo de rodillas y hundirle el rostro entre sus piernas hasta que el demonio entendía que debía dedicarse a lamer y succionar. Ese sabor que dejaban en su boca no era exactamente desagradable, era la forma en que le obligaban la que le molestaba.

Ciel sonrió. – Creo que conozco el lugar prohibido para hacerlo en esta cocina.

-¿Ah sí? – Sebastián sonrió también, lasciva y curiosamente. El menor deslizó su mano sobre la mesa de "pan y pasta". Ésta estaba llena de harina pues, el cocinero había trabajando en ella. – Se molestará, Bard. – Y al decir esto, Sebastián dejó caer sus guantes al suelo.

-Soy su jefe, no puede hacer nada contra mí. – El ojiazul atrajo al mayordomo. El demonio se deshizo de sus prendas superiores, dejando su pecho al desnudo para disfrute de su amo. El brazo de Ciel le rodeo por el cuello, mientras su mano acariciaba su pecho.

Sebastián empujó al menor hasta la mesa y le sentó sobre ella de un aventón. El ojiazul mordió su labio ante el contacto fuerte del moreno. Era de eso de lo que tenía ganas. Si no podía experimentar amor, experimentaría lo que era el sexo de verdad. El demonio se arrodilló en la mesa para luego andar a gatas sobre ella hasta alcanzar el extremo donde se encontraba el menor.

Ciel se estremeció, cuando el cuerpo del demonio le apresó contra la mesa, haciéndole lanzar un gemido de placer. La mano de Sebastián descendió hasta su miembro, acariciándolo generosamente. - ¡Ah! Maldito…

-¿No le gusta? – Y eso era lo que el ojiazul adoraba. Ese respeto que el moreno le demostraba. Sentir que era él quien lo dominaba y, nadie más.

-Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor. – Le retó.

Sebastián sonrió, deslizándose sobre la mesa hasta que su rostro se encontró con el falo de Ciel. Le miró una vez más, sin cambiar de posición, simplemente llevando su mirada carmesí a la azul del menor. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, mordiendo su propia lengua con sus muelas para que el moreno no viera lo deseoso que estaba. Se había apoyado en la mesa y, ahora sus manos estaban llenas de harina, la cual jugueteaba entre sus dedos.

El moreno cerró los ojos e introdujo la punta del falo en su boca. Un gemido ahogado llegó hasta sus oídos. El miembro del menor se tornó duro y, por consecuencia, el suyo. – Amo… - Jadeó Sebastián, antes de deslizarlo completamente en su cavidad bucal. Su nariz frotó suavemente contra el vello púbico de éste. – Mmm… - Sin darse cuenta de sus movimientos, aferró sus manos a las caderas del menor, mientras su cabeza subía y bajaba, succionando. La pre- eyaculación de éste le había provocado un escalofrío. Ahora quería más. Por primera vez, quería todo ese sabor para él.

Las manos enharinadas de Ciel llegaron a su cabello, aferrándose a él nuevamente. El polvo blanco entre los cabellos azabaches y, el ojiazul solo quería gritar el nombre de ese demonio. – Más… rápido… - Forzando las palabras, sentía que hasta su garganta palpitaba de placer.

El mayordomo aceleró los movimientos, repasando con su lengua ese espacio en el falo de Ciel que hacía a éste retorcerse de placer. Masajeó la base y los testículos dando ligeras mordidas a la punta. El ojiazul dobló una rodilla, dando más espacio al demonio. Sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento.

-Por favor, amo. Déjeme probarlo. – Musitó el moreno, acariciando la cara interior del muslo del menor, mientras su lengua suplicaba por obtener una recompensa.

-¡Ah! – Las manos de Ciel se tensaron en torno a su cabello, dejando su esencia fluir en la boca de Sebastián.

El demonio gimió sonoramente, aquel era el sabor del alma de Ciel. Parecía como si todo el amor, el dolor, la felicidad, la arrogancia y, todos los demás sentimientos que el menor experimentaba estuvieran contenidos en esa pequeña porción de él.

No sintió cuando pero, su voz pidió al menor darse la vuelta. Ciel le obedeció y, Sebastián se lanzó sobre él, penetrándole en una sola estocada. Su cuerpo le estaba exigiendo una atención que nunca antes había parecido necesaria. – Ciel… - Susurró, esperando que el menor no le escuchara y reprochara su falta de respeto.

El interior del ojiazul había rechazado al principio la intromisión pero, ahora comenzaba a volverse dócil. Ciel gemía, ya ni siquiera ponía esfuerzo en detenerse sobre la mesa; el peso de Sebastián le había hecho quedar acostado sobre la mesa, dejando al demonio poseerle a su antojo.

El moreno lamió el cuello del ojiazul como si fuera un gato, cada gota de sudor con esa poca de maldad y frialdad que había dentro de él. Deslizó un brazo por debajo del cuerpo de éste, acercándole más a su miembro y, dando unas estocadas más certeras y profundas. No quería a nadie más, ahora solo quería explotar entre esas entrañas tibias que le acogían con tantas ganas. Seguro, Ciel sabía cómo eran esas relaciones desde antes, a diferencia de él que lo había hecho por puro impulso.

Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse más de prisa, estaba tan cerca que quería gritar y tirarse del cabello. – Sebastián… ahh… ¡ya! Por favor, ¡acaba! Quiero… - Jadeó el menor, y Sebastián deseaba lo mismo, solo que como todo siervo, se obligaba a sí mismo a ser silencioso y satisfactorio. – Gime, quiero escucharte. – Ordenó Ciel.

-Mmm… me gusta lo apretado que es, amo. Veamos, cuántas embestidas más aguanta. – Gimió el moreno. El cuerpo del menor estaba resbaloso por el sudor, y, el suyo no era la excepción. – Uno… Dos… - Sebastián contaba las estocadas, entre jadeos. Ciel cubrió su boca para no gritar. Cada estocada se la ponía más dura y, no podía. Ya no podía resistir más. – Tres… Cuatro… Cinco…

-¡Ahhhh! – Gimió el menor, viniéndose de una vez. El mayordomo había agarrado su miembro y, eso había sido demasiado. La entrada del ojiazul se estrechó alrededor del demonio y, este había terminado por ceder. Un espasmo recorrió su cuerpo mientras llegaba al orgasmo.

Cuando Sebastián abandonó su cuerpo, Ciel se dio la vuelta y quedó acostado en la mesa. El moreno se recostó a su lado. Ambos cubiertos de harina. La mesa que solo servía para hacer pan, hasta antes de esa noche, claro.

-Sebastián... - Musitó Ciel, dándole la espalda para que el moreno no pudiera ver la sonrisa picaresca que había en su rostro. - quiero pan recién horneado mañana.

-Pero, tendré que limpiar la mesa primero... - Entonces comprendió lo que el menor quería. Quería algo que tuviera un poco del sabor que sus cuerpos hubieran dejado en el mueble. - Lo tendra, amo. Tendrá un delicioso bollo para desayunar. - Y se acercó para besar el hombro del menor. Lo habría lamido de haber podido pero, era mejor contenerse.


	6. Capítulo VI

**_Respuestas a reviews: _**

**_Katha phantomhive:_** Sí, al fin salió el lemon.. XDD Qué bueno que te gustó! jajaja, XDD Todos estaban ebrios causa de la festividad de San Valentín creo. Vincent sabe bien que Deborah no lo quiere, él tampoco la quiere a ella; así que se desquita con Ciel. Ciel por su parte, ama a Sebastián pero, bah.. no se atreve demasiado porque teme salir mal de la situación. Gracias por la comprensión.. :DD y ahora sí, actualizaré un poco más seguido jajaja.. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Hime-Sora:**_ Entiendo que ya estés cansada de Vincent.. jajaja, es que el hombre no se da a querer ni un poquito.. Ahh pueda, que ya pronto le pase algo.. creeme, aunque quién sabe jajajaj. Espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste también. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**AezeMy:**_ Yo también te quiero! jajaja, no importa que no te conozca tampoco.. jajaja.. :DD Y me alegro que te haya gustado la escena y, pues, ahí Sebastián perdió la virginidad.. XDD ?) Gracias por el review! :DD

**_Micchu-TheVamp:_** Gracias! :DD me alegro que te haya gustado y, es un honor que piense en esa forma de mí.. *-* Por aquí está ya el capítulo 6... 6 de 10 por cierto así que ya vamos a la mitad.. Gracias por el review! :DD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sebastián se retorció en la cama y picó su cabeza. Algo no andaba bien con su cabello. Seguro era culpa de la harina que el menor puso en su cabello la otra noche.

-¿Qué pasa, Sebastián? - Una voz femenina le hizo dejar de pretender que dormía y sentarse en la cama. - ¿Tu cabeza necesita algo?

-Se-señorita Miller, - Y él que no era de tartamudear pero, la presencia de la mujer en otro de sus ajustados vestidos le hizo perderse en lo que estaba diciendo. - ¿qué hace usted aquí?

-¡Vaya pero, qué mayordomo tan atrevido! - Protestó la mujer. - Soy la prometida del dueño de esta mansión. ¿Es qué acaso los sirvientes tienen derecho a privacidad aquí?

-Pero, estoy desnudo... - Musitó el moreno. - Si usted me diera, cinco minutos, señorita. Yo me presentaría ante usted como es debido.

-Tal vez quiero que te presentes ante mí así como estás. - La mujer avanzó lentamente hacia la cama del mayordomo mientras desabotonaba su vestido del frente. No era como los que usaban las mujeres de esa época usualmente. Deborah tenía su propia modista y no le permitía practicar estilos de vestidos que usaran todas las demás mujeres de la sociedad. El vestido cayó al suelo, dejándola completamente desnuda.

Sebastián le miró boquiabierto. No sobraba ni faltaba nada en ese cuerpo. Era estilizado. Los pechos no eran grandes ni pequeños y, sus caderas eran tan anchas como delicadas. – Señorita Miller… - Jadeó el moreno, deseando que alguien le diera un golpe por estar imaginando esas cosas.

La mujer se sentó sobre el regazo de Sebastián y, la humedad de su sexo podía sentirse aún por debajo de la sábana. El mayordomo llevó una mano hasta el muslo de Deborah, quien gimió suavemente ante el contacto. - ¿Por qué no me dejas levantar la sábana y darte lo que mereces? – Susurró.

Sebastián pasó saliva. No, no era lo que debía estar haciendo. Se estaba dejando llevar por un impulso loco de su cuerpo. –Ciel… - Gimió el demonio, empujando de inmediato a la mujer. Ésta cayó fuera de la cama y lanzó un grito histérico. - ¡Criado estúpido!

-Lo siento, señorita Miller pero, no… soy solo un empleado y, no podría aprovecharme de la prometida de mi amo. – "Aprovecharse", ni Sebastián se creía eso. Era ella quien iba a aprovecharse de él.

El moreno se puso de pie y, fue rechazado cuando quiso ofrecer su ayuda a Deborah. La mujer no quería siquiera verle. - ¡Mayordomo ridículo! – Recogió el vestido del suelo y se dedicó a abrocharlo nuevamente.

Sebastián humedeció una toalla y limpió su cabello. Ahí que Deborah viera cómo se las arreglaba sino quería su ayuda. No creía que fuera a decírselo a Vincent pues, no era tan ingenua como para acusarlo y correr el riesgo que él le descubriera ante el hombre con la realidad de los hechos.

-Sebastián, ¡ya casi es hora del desayuno! – Llamó Bard el cocinero desde afuera. Pero al ver que no obtenía respuesta por parte del moreno, abrió la puerta descuidadamente.

-La madre que me… - El rubio se quedó paralizado. Sebastián se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Todos parecían invadir su habitación esa mañana. La castaña ya se había vestido pero, el cocinero sospechó lo que sucedía ahí. – Perdóneme, señorita Miller. No vuelvo a interrumpir. – Se disculpó, con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro. Tenía que contarle esto a MeyRin. "Sebastiancito" al fin había decidido probar mujer. ¡Ese sí era un chisme gordo! Y él que ya culpaba al mayordomo de homosexual. Interesante.

-Lárguese. – Masculló la mujer, sin demostrar mayor emoción.

-Claro. – Se regresó para preguntar. – Eh, ¿no desea algo en especial para desayunar?

-No. – Deborah aún no perdonaba la ofensa de Sebastián. Su desprecio. Y, cualquier signo de apetito había desaparecido. – Lárguese.

"Pelea de pareja", pensó Bard. "¡Ah! Pobre Vincent, le pusieron el cuerno.", se decía mientras andaba alegremente hasta la cocina, mascando su acostumbrado cigarro matutino. No le estaba permitido fumar entre la casa en consideración al asma que padecía Ciel.

-MeyRin. – Llamó el rubio al entrar a la cocina.

-Estoy aquí. – Respondió la muchacha con la voz rasposa. – Pero, tienes que acercarte. Tengo la garganta inflamada y no puedo hablar fuerte. – Tosió. Sin embargo, no interrumpió en lo absoluto su tarea de fregar los platos.

-¿Te has enfermado? – Preguntó el cocinero, preocupado.

-Sí, y todo por causa tuya. ¡No me habría enfermado de no necesitar levantarme antes para limpiar esa mesa! – Protestó la pelirroja. - ¡La has dejado asquerosa! ¿Es qué acaso dormiste sobre ella?

-No. – La voz del muchacho chilló ligeramente. Mentía en parte, pues él sabía que había hecho un desorden. Aunque no creía que hubiera sido tan grande. – Perdóname.

-No debería. – Susurró. – Pero, ¿qué era eso que querías decirme?

-¡Ah, eso! – Sonrió, emocionado nuevamente. – He encontrado a una mujer en la habitación de Sebastián.

-¿Una mujer dices? – La joven le miró extrañada. Sabía que Sebastián tenía otro tipo de intenciones con Ciel. ¿Tan pronto se le habría esfumado la ilusión? ¿O bien intentaba volver al camino correcto? – Raro.

-¿Raro por qué? – Ciel estaba de pie detrás de ambos, sosteniendo un pedazo de torta de chocolate. – Seguro como cualquier otro hombre necesita tirarse a una muchacha tonta. – Agregó con sequedad.

Bard y MeyRin se miraron sorprendidos. El ojiazul jamás se servía algo de comer por sí mismo y, mucho menos se levantaba de la cama en pijama para comerlo. Tenía que estar muy cansado o, muy deseoso de llegar a la cocina.

-Joven amo, ¿le molesta que Sebastián haga ese tipo de cosas? – La pelirroja no soportaba la curiosidad.

-No. Yo solo hacía un comentario. – Ciel se dio la vuelta y, marcho de vuelta a su habitación. Su rostro se tornó triste. Sebastián únicamente gustaba de jugar con él. Se había levantado temprano para verle en la cocina y, se encontraba con el otro par de sirvientes comentando sobre cómo el moreno se tiraba a alguien en su habitación por las noches. – Maldito. – Masculló. – Pero esto no se queda así.

-Se le ve molesto. – Recalcó MeyRin en voz baja. - ¿No crees?

-Lo está. Es mejor no decir nada pero, se molestaría más si supiera con quién estaba Sebastián. – Murmuró el rubio.

-¿Con quién?

-Con la señorita esa. La que es toda remilgada y sale con el Vincent.

-¿Deborah Miller? – Preguntó la joven, incrédula.

-¡Esa! Ese Sebastián es un suertudo por gustarle a mujeres como esa. – Suspiró con envidia Bard.

Sebastián entró entonces a la cocina. Llevaba la chaqueta colgada en un brazo y, arremangaba su camisa mientras caminaba. Colocó la chaqueta en una silla y se amarró el delantal. En su cuerpo aún la sensación del orgasmo no culminado. ¿Por qué sufría de esas extrañas sensaciones? Y esa estúpida moralidad que no le había dejado hacerle a Miller lo que hacía con Ciel. Más allá de las reglas claro, las cuales eran muy estrictas y… algo le decía que eran mejores los premios que recibía sobre la mesa de la cocina que los castigos que el menor podría darle.

-¿Y bien? ¿No vamos a servir el desayuno? – Preguntó tan jovial como pudo. Aunque bien sabía que Bard le había encontrado en la supuesta "faena" matinal.

-Seguro, "Sebastiancito". – Dijo el rubio, codeando al moreno.

-¿A qué se debe eso, Bard? - Sebastián pretendía no saber.

-No te hagas. Eres un suertudo. Que la vieja esa cambie al Phantomhive por ti. – Guiñó un ojo al mayordomo.

-Entre la señorita Miller y yo, no sucedió nada. – Sabía que eso era muy poco probable que alguien lo creyera. Sin embargo, dudaba que se lo comentaran siquiera a Ciel. No tenían por qué, ¿o sí?

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sebastián sirvió el desayuno. Ciel se presentó por sí solo. No espero que el moreno le vistiera o arreglara el cabello. Lo hizo él mismo y, parecía que el menor comenzaba a valerse por sí mismo mejor que antes.

Durante la comida, Deborah no apartó la vista de Vincent. El hombre por su parte lucía embobado y, Sebastián agradecía mentalmente a la mujer que supiera un poco acerca de cómo comportarse.

La castaña no le miró siquiera una vez.

Ciel, por su parte, se preguntaba quién podría ser la mujer a la que el moreno había metido en su habitación. Hasta los dientes le rechinaron en ese momento. Seguro había tragado lo que tenía en la boca y no lo había notado. "¡Qué rabia!", decía en su fuero interno.

-Joven amo, ¿gustaría de algo más de comer? – Preguntó la aterciopelada voz de Sebastián en el oído del menor.

-No. – Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no insultarle ahí mismo. – Solo recuerda que cuando termines tus tareas te quiero ver en mi habitación.

-Por supuesto. – Respondió el mayordomo, dedicando una leve inclinación hacia el niño.

-Con permiso, padre y, señorita Miller. – Dijo Ciel, levantándose de la mesa. – Debo marcharme a continuar con mis estudios. – Aunque en realidad se habría marchado con cualquier clase de justificación. No quería ver a ninguno de los presentes.

Caminó vagamente por el pasillo sin saber exactamente qué hacer o adónde ir. Su padre no le permitía dejar la mansión por mucho tiempo. Era raro el día en que podía salir y ver el mundo exterior sin que su padre le estuviera presionando con cosas como: "Ciel, esa postura no es la indicada."; "Ciel, no debes hablar con extraños." O "Ciel, no te comportas como un noble sino como un niño que vive debajo de un puente." Cada una de sus palabras era igual o peor que la anterior.

Sin querer, llegó hasta la oficina de su padre y, entró. No le gustaba esa oficina ahora. Cada vez que la viera recordaría que ahí era donde su padre estaba con Deborah Miller. Le parecía un asco. Sin embargo, aún cuando se esforzaba no conseguía que lo suyo con Sebastián también se lo pareciera. Suspiró. Fue hasta donde su padre dejaba la fusta con que le golpeaba y la tomó. Sonrió picarescamente.

Ahora sabía cómo castigaría a ese mayordomo.

* * *

.

.

* * *

El demonio se coló en la habitación, tan sigiloso como siempre. Lástima que no lo suficiente para engañar al ojiazul.

El menor abrió un ojo. Solo un poco para ver la cara del mayordomo, quien seguro ahora pretendería haber llegado hace mucho, aunque no lo dijera por la prohibición que tenía sobre las mentiras.

Ciel pretendió desperezarse en ese momento. – Veo que has llegado.

-Estoy aquí para servirle, amo. – El menor se sentó en la orilla de la cama y, Sebastián apoyó una rodilla en el suelo para verle de frente. Tomó su barbilla y le besó la comisura de los labios.

Ciel lo apartó de un empujón. – Basta.

El mayordomo le miró sorprendido. – Pero, amo… yo… - La otra noche había sido demasiado para el joven demonio. Tenía tantos deseos de probar más que, creía no podría contenerse si Ciel no le ordenaba volver a poseerlo.

-No tienes suficiente conmigo, según veo. – El ojiazul se puso de pie y tomó la fusta, dando ligeros golpes contra su mano mientras caminaba por la habitación. – El cocinero me lo ha dicho.

Sebastián retrocedió. – Amo, yo… puedo jurarle que no ha sucedido nada. La señorita… - ¿Qué tanto sabía? Eso era lo que el mayordomo deseaba saber. ¿Qué tal si hablaba de más?

-¡No me importa saber quién era! Si era una señorita o una vulgar prostituta. – Exclamó Ciel. – Lo único que sé es que eres asqueroso. E insaciable. Aunque lo segundo me conviene mucho. – Sonrió con malicia. – Quítate la ropa.

-No lo haré. No dejaré que me humille de esa forma. – Protestó el moreno.

-Bien. Aunque es una lástima que no vayas a probar nuevamente mi alma. – El ojiazul le sorprendió con una expresión que rayaba entre lo inocente y lo malvado. – Una regla rota y no castigada, causa la inmediata ruptura de cualquier contrato.

Sebastián frunció el ceño. - ¿Qué hará conmigo?

-No te lo diré. No tengo porqué hacerlo pues, las reglas claramente decían que el castigo sería ordenado por el amo. – Sonrió nuevamente. – Ahora quítate la ropa.

El demonio hizo una mueca. – Como ordene… amo. – No le parecía demasiado buena la idea. Pero, la obedeció de igual forma. Se retiró la chaqueta, luego el chaleco. Entonces, se dio cuenta que era mejor quitarse los pantalones de una vez, pues, sería lo que el chico querría ver.

Se bajó la ropa interior. Solo la camisa, arrugada de la parte inferior por encontrarse dentro de los pantalones, cubría parte de su miembro. Ciel le miraba atento. Sebastián desabotonó la camisa y, la dejó caer al suelo, junto al resto de su ropa.

-Woof. – Ciel ladró y, luego sonrió. – Quiero que te arrodilles y coloques en el suelo como si fueras un perro. – Señaló la alfombra. – No, no al lado de la cama. Aquí. En medio de la habitación.

Sebastián avanzó. Se arrodilló mientras sonreía seductoramente al ojiazul. – Aquí me tiene, amo. Disponga usted de mí.

Ciel no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en el cuerpo cuando vio el miembro de Sebastián colgar debido a la posición. –Bien, ya que te gusta experimentar cosas nuevas. Yo gustosamente te mostraré una. – El menor acarició el trasero de Sebastián suavemente y luego, tomó la fusta y lo golpeó una vez.

-¡Ah! – El moreno no pudo evitar gemir de dolor. El golpe le había agarrado por sorpresa y, terminó con las sensaciones que la caricia de Ciel comenzaba a despertar.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Los demonios sienten dolor. – Gratamente sorprendido de la reacción del mayordomo. - ¿Te volverás a acostar con alguien más? – Preguntó, golpeando por segunda vez.

-¡Ah! Crea lo que quiera. – Otro golpe le hizo mantener la boca cerrada. Los golpes le dolían como a cualquiera, solamente que no eran capaces de dejar una marca como sucedía en la piel humana.

El ojiazul deslizó la fusta en medio de las piernas del moreno, tocando su miembro con ella. – Es esto lo que debería castigar. – Susurró Ciel.

Un escalofrío atravesó la espalda de Sebastián. Su falo parecía no ser parte de él cuando sentía dolor pero, ahora que el menor le tocaba en esa forma, creía que tendría una erección de un momento a otro.

-¿Te gusta? – Jugueteó un poco más y, luego en un rápido movimiento le golpeó nuevamente. Rió ligeramente ante el quejido ahogado de Sebastián. Se arrodilló detrás de él. – Voy a castigarte de una mejor forma. Te mostraré lo sucio y pecaminoso que es tu cuerpo.

-Aceptaré el castigo sin darle más gusto, amo. – El demonio se sentía demasiado humillado como para continuar con el juego.

-Como quieras. - Ciel se encogió de hombros y deslizó la fusta en la entrada de Sebastián. Fue lento, no quería lastimarle. Ahora quería hacerlo tragar sus palabras y gemir hasta que no pudiera más.

El moreno estrechó su entrada contra el objeto. Había algo que no quería que alcanzara. – No, amo…

-Silencio. – El ojiazul sacó la fusta un poco y volvió a meterla más profundo.

-Mmm… - Y el objeto se deslizó dentro de él, alcanzando su próstata y haciéndole estremecerse. Quería más.

Ciel notó el efecto de su travesura y comenzó a embestir el trasero del moreno con la fusta. Apoyó una mano en él. Metiendo y sacando rítmicamente. - Ni te atrevas. - Masculló, al ver la intensión de demonio de llevar una mano a su endurecida entrepierna. - Te correrás cuando yo lo quiera.

Sebastián cerró los ojos y, olvidando su orgullo, comenzó a mover las caderas contra el objeto, penetrándose a sí mismo. - Arg...

El ojiazul movió la mano con mayor velocidad, haciendo que el mayordomo jadeara. - Júrame que no te acostaste con otra.

-Se lo... juro, amo... - El moreno empuñó las manos y, echó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás. - No... ahh... ¡no puedo más!

Ciel llevó una mano hasta el miembro endurecido de Sebastián, el líquido preseminal se había corrido entre sus piernas, dando al ojiazul una ligera humedad para darse el gusto de masturbarle. Con una mano movía frenéticamente la fusta mientras, con la otra le acariciaba. Él mismo estaba sufriendo una erección por ver al mayordomo en esa forma. -Córrete. - Susurró en el oído del demonio. - Es una orden.

Un par de estocadas más y el cansado cuerpo del demonio cedió, derritiéndose como mantequilla en las manos de Ciel. - Ciel... - Gimió, viniéndose en la mano del menor.

-¿Qué has dicho? - Preguntó el ojiazul arrogantemente.

-Nada, amo. Nada. - Se dejó caer al piso, aún jadeando. Se apoyó en sus brazos pero, éstos aún temblaban por tanta excitación. El orgasmo le recorría las piernas y el resto del cuerpo, dejándole esa sensación embrigante.

-Sebastián, te amo. - Susurró, retirando la fusta y dedicándose a mirar al mayordomo en el suelo.

-¿Qué? - Sebastián había escuchado esa frase claramente.

-¡Nada! ¡Vístete y continúa con tus quehaceres! No quiero nada más de ti... por hoy.

El mayordomo se puso de pie. Ciel estaba de espaldas. Solo podía ver la fusta en su mano. Sonrió satisfecho y, recogió la ropa del suelo para volvérsela a poner.

El ojiazul escuchó cada ruidito que hizo el demonio al vestirse. Espero a que saliera y, entonces llevó a su boca la mano en la que le había quedado la esencia de Sebastián. Ese demonio era suyo y, le castigaría cuántas veces fueran necesarias para conseguir su completa obediencia.


	7. Capítulo VII

_**Respuestas a reviews: **_

_**Micchu-TheVamp: **_ Yay! jajaja, espero hayas recuperado tus ovarios.. XDD Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y el review! :DD

_**AezeMy:**_ Gracias! Me alegro muchísimo que disfrutes de mis fics. Es un honor en serio. :DD Especialmente cuando he leído el tuyo y, es hermoso. :DD Y, bueno, sobre Deborah, aún tendremos un poco más.. XDD Gracias por el review.. :DD

_**Katha phantomhive: **_ Hola! Sí, como lamento que últimamente he sido tan lenta para actualizar. ._. Sebastián uke, jajaja. Sí, era algo así, sobre todo para atentar contra el orgullo de Sebastián. O.O Deborah quiere tener a Sebastián porque ni siquiera aprecia a Vincent, solo le utiliza. Ahora que Ciel ame a Sebastián.. u_u todavía no lo aceptará en verdad creo. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD Espero te guste el nuevo capítulo.

_**mininahermosa29:**_ No le creas demasiado a este Ciel, porque es demasiado egocéntrico y, jamás hace nada sin sacar provecho. Ya verás por qué te lo digo.. :DD Espero que te guste este capítulo y, gracias por el review.. :DD

_**Hime-Sora:**_ ¡Qué bueno que te gusto el capítulo! Y, creo que tú me has leído la mente porque justamente algo así está planeando Ciel.. jajaja. Muchas gracias por el review! :DD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

La rubia sonrió, levantó la vista y deslizó otra pieza en el tablero de ajedrez. Le había tomado tiempo. Sin embargo, ahora comenzaba a representar un verdadero oponente para el ojiazul. Y no era que se quejara pero, el comportamiento de éste, comenzaba a fastidiarle. Esas miradas clandestinas que se dirigía con Sebastián.

Había tenido tiempo para darse cuenta de qué se trataba la rutina. El mayordomo entraba en la habitación, ofrecía té y pastelillos; luego, los servía y, su mirada se encontraba con la de Ciel. El ojiazul le dedicaba un seco gracias pero, sus ojos decían otra cosa.

Elizabeth jamás había sido celosa. Aunque , esta situación comenzaba a sacarla de quicio.

"Pedófilo.", decía la rubia en su interior. "¡Ciel podría ser su hijo, por lo menos su hermano menor!" ¿Sería que todo era producto de su imaginación? No, se repetía. Ella no era tonta.

-Jaque mate. – Musitó, deslizando una última pieza. Su interlocutor levantó la mirada sorprendido. - ¿Qué? ¿Tú me has vencido?

-Quizás si hubiera estado concentrado en el juego, me habría sido más difícil. – Ese par de años que habían pasado desde que Ciel no era capaz de enseñar a la rubia a jugar ajedrez habían quedado muy atrás.

-Estaba concentrado. – Masculló el ojiazul, bebiendo de su taza de té con estilo.

-Lo habrías estado si no hubieras tenido los ojos puestos en Sebastián todo el tiempo. – Susurró la joven. No había podido callarlo. Ciel levantó la vista y, observó en ella el mismo rostro amargo de su tía Frances.

-No es cierto. Jamás veo siquiera a ese mayordomo.

-¿Crees que no lo noto? – Reclamó Elizabeth. – Ciel… - Deslizó dos dedos en el puente de su nariz y miró hacia abajo. - ¿por qué miras de esa forma a Sebastián?

-Porque le quiero como mi aliado. - Dijo el menor, casi atragantándose con el té que bebía.

-¿Aliado? - La rubia movió la cabeza en desconcierto. - ¿Para destruir a tu padre? ¿Eso es lo que buscas, Ciel?

-Elizabeth... - A veces parecía que leía sus pensamientos. - Es más complicado que eso. No quiero destruir a mi padre pero, a veces... - El ojiazul tomó una bocanada de aire antes de continuar. Sus palabras debían ser convincentes. - la forma en que me trata me resulta demasiado humillante y, temo que tú y yo jamás podremos casarnos mientras yo esté bajo sus reglas. Solo mi madre deseaba nuestra unión.

-¿Solo tu madre? – Preguntó la joven con preocupación. Ciel sonrió mentalmente. Ya la tenía.

-Si mi padre no nos permite contraer nupcias nunca…

-Mi juventud se perderá… me quedaría soltera y, eso sería una vergüenza para mi familia. – Estalló la rubia. - ¿Y tú crees que Sebastián nos ayudará?

-Sí. Es el sirviente más cercano a mi padre. Si él le propusiera permanecer a mi lado siempre, mi padre seguro pensaría que nuestro matrimonio iba camino al éxito. Pero, en caso contrario, no creo que lo permitiera pues, su mayor deseo es mantenerme a la vista. – Explicó Ciel con frialdad.

-En ese caso, hemos de pedirle que nos acompañe. - Pleno convencimiento por parte de Elizabeth.

-Se lo propondré y, no creo que se niegue. - Dijo el ojiazul. Sin embargo, la pregunta llegó: ¿Cómo haría para que Sebastián se fuera con ellos si su padre era el que le había contratado? Sebastián no podía alejarse de aquella casa. Era como si estuviera pegado a su padre.

-Ciel... ¡Ciel! - Exclamó la joven, al ver la mirada perdida de su prometido.

-Perdóname, Elizabeth. Creo que repentinamente me he dejado de sentir bien. - Masculló, fastidiado por no conocer la respuesta a su predicamento.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Ahora que todo estaba en silencio, tomó el libro que había dejado abandonado esa mañana y pretendió leerlo. La noche anterior se había desvelado pensando y, la visita de su prima y futura esposa de esa mañana no le había dejado "tan bien" como buscaba. No podía sacarse de la mente ese momento de... ¿sinceridad? No, no podía haber sido eso. Tenía que haber sido un momento de debilidad. Decirle al demonio que lo amaba, ¡qué estupidez tan grande!

Porque, era mentira, ¿o no? Él jamás había sido de demostrar afecto a nadie y, menos a un demonio que en realidad jamás podría amar a nadie. Aunque no podía negar lo mucho que ese demonio le afectaba. La forma en que le veía. Mordió su labio inferior al recordar sus jadeos, la forma en que se despeinaba su cabello cuando tenían sexo. Le encantaba pero, eso no quería decir que le amara en verdad. O por lo menos, eso gustaba Ciel de creer.

Sus intereses iban mucho más allá del amor o desamor del mayordomo. Estaba cansado de las humillaciones de su padre y, justo después de castigar al moreno había decidido casarse con Elizabeth. Eso significaría su libertad. Sin embargo, sería su atadura a la rubia y, la renuncia a Sebastián. Ahora que lo examinaba con la cabeza fría, se daba cuenta que la historia que inventó para la rubia era una mera utopía. Su padre, jamás dejaría ir a Sebastián. Nunca, el hombre le había contratado para que le protegiera.

Abrió el libro y se quedó estático ante una fotografía.

"Miller", musitó y, su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa.

-Le he traído té y galletas, amo. - La voz del moreno le hizo despertar de su ensoñación.

-¿Y no has podido tocar la puerta antes de entrar? - Levantó la vista, imaginando lo que diría el moreno si hubiera estado pensando en voz alta.

-Lo he hecho varias veces pero, usted no me ha respondido. Creí que estaba dormido. - El moreno mordió suavemente su labio inferior en medio de una sonrisa y, el ojiazul sintió un cosquilleo en el cuerpo.

El menor tomó la taza del té, le dio un trago y volvió a abandonarla en el platillo. - Arrodíllate, demonio. - Ordenó. El demonio se acercó, sonriente y elegante. Se arrodilló frente al menor y le miró a los ojos. - ¿Solamente, amo?

Ciel se mordió los labios y fue incapaz de resistirse. Tomó al demonio por la corbata y le besó. Éste de inmediato respondió, deslizando su lengua en la cavidad bucal del menor y, saboreando el té que acababa de preparar. Sus manos se dirigieron a la espalda baja del ojiazul para aproximarlo un poco más hacia su persona. - ¿Quiere decir esto que el castigo ha terminado?

-Sí, ha terminado. - Respondió Ciel, jadeando levemente mientras deslizaba sus dedos entre los cabellos azabaches de Sebastián. - Hueles delicioso pero, tengo algo en mi habitación que te haría oler aún mejor. - Agregó para cambiar el tema.

-¿Habla del agua de colonia que uso? - Preguntó el moreno con fastidio, imaginando que su amo se burlaría.

-Sí. Pero, recuerda que una de las reglas dice que siempre debes estar perfumado para mí, perfumado a mi gusto. - Afirmó.

-Lo sé, amo. - Asintió Sebastián, dejando que sus ojos carmesíes vieran a los de Ciel luego, hacia el suelo. Sabía que debía mostrar humildad ante el mocoso aún si era fingida. Haría todo lo que le pidiera, así fuera asqueroso o morboso. Todo, con tal que el menor volviera a repetir lo que había dicho el día anterior. No era que él creyera en el amor pero, que un humano se humillara de esa forma era sensual. O por lo menos eso quería creer el mayordomo. - Si gusta, podemos ir a su habitación y buscarlo.

-Vamos. - El menor se puso de pie y avanzó hacia la puerta, luego por el pasillo que conducía a su habitación. El demonio le siguió desde atrás. Dentro suyo se mezclaban una serie de sensaciones que no sabía identificar.

Llegaron a la habitación y, Ciel se paró de puntillas hasta alcanzar un frasco. Sebastián le ofreció ayuda pero, el ojiazul quiso hacerlo solo.

-¡Vaya! ¿De dónde la ha obtenido, amo? Si no es molesta la pregunta. - El moreno destapó el frasco y le dio una olida. Era definitivamente uno de los mejores perfumes que habìa tenido el gusto de oler.

-Mi padre me lo regaló hace algún tiempo. Tengo muchos y, quisiera darte ese. - Ciel miró hacia otra parte.

-Gracias... por el regalo, entonces.

-No es un regalo. Es simplemente "dar algo". - "Dar algo porque, voy a utilizarte.", pensó el menor, quien por momentos se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado.

-Igualmente, se lo agradezco. Lo utilizaré esta noche, antes de venir con usted. - Los ojos carmesí del demonio refulgieron al pronunciar esas palabras. Ciel sintió un escalofrío en el interior.

-Te estaré esperando. - Susurró.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sus cuerpos se retorcían entre las sábanas mientras, el aroma del perfume de Sebastián mezclado con el aroma de éste llenaba los sentidos de Ciel. El cuerpo del moreno no podría haber tenido una mejor complexión pues, aunque carente de una musculatura exagerada, poseía la fuerza suficiente para someter a alguien. Ciel gustaba demasiado de ser ese "alguien" a quien el demonio poseía con aparente fuerza descomunal. El ojiazul creía que podía tener mucha más fuerza que esa pero, se limitaba a utilizar la necesaria para no lastimarle.

Sensual. Sebastián Michaelis no necesitaba de un traje carísimo como su padre con Deborah Miller. Su piel era lo suficientemente dulce y delicada como para satisfacer a cualquiera con solo verle.

-¡Ah! - Gimió el menor, al sentir las estocadas del mayordomo dentro de su cuerpo. ¡Cómo le gustaba ese Sebastián! ¿Qué haría cuando fuera él quien tuviera que follarse a Elizabeth? Tendría que imaginar al moreno, eso era seguro. Pero, ¿no acabaría siendo un fastidio el fingir todo el tiempo?

-Amo... - Jadeó Sebastián. - Si sigue apretándome de esa manera no podré evitar correrme. - El mayordomo presióno el cuerpo del ojiazul contra el suyo embistiéndolo más profundamente.

-Seb-Sebastián... córrete si quieres. Tengo ganas de sentirte. - Rodeó la cintura del moreno con sus piernas y, luego de un par de estocadas más, ambos terminaron en un delicioso orgasmo.

El moreno intentó besar al menor pero, solo recibió un pequeño ósculo antes de ser empujado. - ¿Desea que me recueste a su lado o prefiere que me vaya? - No había podido medir el tono de fastidio en su voz. Se sentía ofendido de ser utilizado por Ciel... solo entonces se había sentido asqueado de ser usado.

-Quédate. Hay algo que quiero preguntarte. - Respondió Ciel, girándose en su costado, dando la espalda al demonio.

-Seguro, amo. - Sebastián se inclinó para lamer el hombro sudoroso del ojiazul. Eso era lo que más le gustaba, saborear la esencia que despedía el menor cada vez que tenían sexo. Luego, deslizó su mano hasta su vientre, retirando los restos del semen de Ciel y, aprovechando a saborearlo ya que éste no podía verle.

-¿Qué te pidió mi padre a cambio de su alma? - Dijo secamente.

El moreno sonrió cínicamente. - Me pidió que le devolviera su fortuna, su honor y, dijo que debería permanecer a su lado hasta que recuperara su nobleza.

-Algo así recordaba... - Susurró - ¿Y no te gustaría saborear esa alma ya? - Ciel se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Sebastián, quien se quedó pasmado.

-Por supuesto, amo. Pero, el hombre no ha recuperado eso último...

-Aún. - Puntualizó el ojiazul, señalando a Sebastián con el dedo. - Mi padre desea recuperar su título de conde y, Deborah Miller es una condesa.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- Hasta el demonio se sorprendía de ese mocoso a veces.

-He encontrado la foto de su familia en un libro esta tarde. Y, eso me ha dado una idea. - Sonrió. - Una que estoy seguro te agradará tanto a ti como a mí. - Suspiró. - Ayudaremos a mi padre a contraer nupcias con la señorita Miller.

-¿Nupcias? Pero... amo, eso significaría que justo después del matrimonio, él se convertiría en un conde nuevamente y, yo... - Sebastián no creía que el menor deseara deshacerse de su padre así nada más pero, se equivocaba.

-Lo sé, Sebastián. Entonces, tú estarías libre y yo, poseería toda la fortuna de mi padre.

-Es ahí donde falla su plan, señor. - Comentó el moreno. - La fortuna de su padre sería heredada por la condesa Deborah, su esposa.

-Todo por pasos, Sebastián. Todo por pasos.


	8. Capítulo VIII

_**Respuestas a reviews: **_

_**Maly Sutcliffe:**_ Gracias por comenzar a leer esta historia.. :DD Cuando leas el libro verás que tiene sus diferencias con la mía, hay cosas que he alargado digamos y otras que he acortado o que simplemente no he puesto.. :DD Jajaja, creo que Deborah se hace odiar.. jajaja con esa manera de ser tan bitch que tiene.. XDD Gracias por el review y que bueno que te haya gustado.. :DD

_**Katha phantomhive:**_ Gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado y, esta vez la espera ha sido menos.. XDD Y pues, Elizabeth ve y desea no ver jajaja, porque de lo contrario no se casaría con Ciel siento yo. Sebastián perfumado.. *-* solo de imaginarlo me da *O* XDD Qué bueno que te gusto el lemmon.. :DD Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo y gracias por el review! :DD

_**Mininahermosa29:**_ Para que veas que en la vida de Ciel todos se meten. La verdad de Ciel es que pertenece a todo mundo menos a sí mismo y, es por eso que se siente bien dominando a Sebastián. Y, tienes razón, nunca se sabe que ha hecho Ciel planeado y que ha sido accidental. ;) Gracias por el review! :DD Besos!

_**AezeMy:**_ Lo siento.. es que era un capítulo algo revuelto y, seguro por eso te toco leerlo dos veces.. XDD Me hace tan feliz que mis fics te emocionen.. :DD Deborah merece morir! pero no creo que muera aún, la mujer es más astuta que un zorro.. XDD Espero que te guste la continuación y, muchas gracias por el review! :DD

_**Hime-Sora: **_ Jajaja, pueda que si. Ciel está cansado de ser dominado por todos y no está lejos que luego se deshaga de la "inocente" Deborah jajaja.. XDD Mmm.. creo saber como se podría deshacer Ciel de su padre pero, aun esta en veremos.. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

**_Miss Blood Pain: _ **Gracias! Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado.. :DD Y pues, el nuevo capítulo ya está por aquí, espero que te guste. Muchas gracias por el review! :DD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

El momento en que abandonó la habitación de Ciel supo algo, había perdido una parte de su esencia demoníaca en ese pequeño cuerpo. Ese cuerpo que le había satisfecho tanto también había cobrado una cuantiosa cantidad a su existencia.

Caminó hasta su habitación. Se sentía vacío y miserable. Vacío porque deseaba estar en brazos de alguien a quien no quería pero, que le afectaba en una forma que no conocía. Sebastián jamás había experimentado un sentimiento. Pero, ahora, aunque fuera en una leve manera, experimentaba una necesidad. Tenía la terrible necesidad de aferrarse a ése que le maltrataba y, eso era exactamente lo que le hacía miserable. Él nunca creyó sentirse así. Los demonios son eso, demonios.

Se recostó en la cama y cubrió con la sábana. No tenía ni frío ni calor. Ni siquiera eso era capaz su cuerpo de experimentar. ¡Qué fastidio! Era como vivir en una casa cuya chimenea alumbraba cuando hacía frío y, cuyas ventas se abrían al menor atisbo de calor. Jamás sentía hambre más allá de las almas que consumía. Tampoco sentía sed o tenía necesidades fisiológicas.

Sin embargo, en sus 250 años de existencia nadie le dijo que podía llegar a sentir, que eso que tenía en medio de las piernas disfrutaba pero, sobre todo, que disfrutaba en demasía cuando se encontraba a alguien en particular. Ciel era ese alguien. Sus encuentros sexuales aún podían contarse con los dedos de una mano pero, el menor sabía cómo ¿seducirlo? ¿Era esa la palabreja que debía utilizarse?

Lo seducía y, aunque no hubiera existido la maldita hoja que le amarraba al ojiazul, igualmente le hubiera obedecido hasta la muerte o más allá de eso. Era por ello, que no había podido negarse a llevar a cabo el ridículo-ingenioso plan de Ciel. Quería unir a Deborah y al pobre diablo de su contratista. ¡Va! Si el hombre no era más que un saco de tentaciones. Sebastián creía que con drogar a Deborah y acostarla en la cama de Vincent hubiera sido suficiente pero, Ciel quería hacerlo más difícil. El demonio creía que quería divertirse un poco con ellos más que nada.

"Sebastián, escribe una carta de amor como si fueras mi padre y, yo escribiré una como si fuera Deborah.", esas habían sido las palabras de Ciel. El ojiazul quería que su padre se enamorara de la aristócrata como un adolescente y, esperaba la misma actitud por parte de ella. Sebastián como siempre había accedido. Al amanecer, Ciel tomaría la carta de Sebastián y la llevaría a Deborah; y, el moreno, llevaría la de Ciel a Vincent.

El mayordomo se sentó en la cama y sonrió. Al menos ya había olvidado el drama de un par de minutos atrás. Era mejor que se levantara y escribiera esa carta.

Fue a la cómoda de su habitación llevando puesta solamente la camisa. No estaba de humor como para vestirse solo porque escribiría un maldito papel. Arrimó una silla y, se sentó a escribir. Era estúpido pero, escribiría la carta pensando en el mocoso que arruinaba sus días.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Respiró profundo. Por eso necesitaba casarse con Elizabeth cuanto antes. Ya gozaba demasiado de Sebastián como para continuar con eso. Era enfermizo. Él era un futuro negociante y un hombre de sociedad, no podía andar por ahí arrinconándose con el mayordomo de la casa y, disfrutándolo. Era mal visto.

Mordió su labio inferior e internamente apresó las ganas de llorar. A veces no deseaba separarse de Sebastián nunca. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía que se había enamorado de él. Pero, esos sentimientos no eran bien vistos en la sociedad y, él acabaría con ése que le invadía tan malvadamente. Se casaría con Elizabeth como cualquier persona normal, tendría hijos normales y una vida normal; porque ¿eso era lo que un hombre normal siempre quería, no?

No. Los hombres no siempre querían eso. Por eso gustaba de castigar a Sebastián. A veces deseaba comérselo a mordidas, ¡que dejara de existir! Así su tentación se acabaría, así su amor lloraría lo perdido y entendería que no tenía futuro.

Se levantó de la cama. Ciel Phantomhive había dicho que, en la mañana, ese mayordomo y él intercambiarían cartas para entregarlas a Deborah y su padre. No podía faltar a su palabra. Avanzó hasta el escritorio, en su habitación y, procedió a escribir la mencionada nota.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Una carta para su padre.

_"Querido padre: _

_Soy yo Ciel, tu hijo. Lamento decirte que debido a todos los maltratos e insultos que he recibido por parte de tu persona, no puedo hacer otra cosa que odiarte. Ojalá el demonio con el que follo todas las noches te lleve a un lugar de donde no puedas escapar…"_

Rompió la hoja de inmediato. No era él quien escribiría la carta sino Deborah Miller. La zorra lambiscona de Deborah, la cual juraba amar a Vincent pero, Ciel no le creía nada. Eso era pura patraña para aumentar la fortuna de la familia.

Escribiría una carta pensando en ese ser que llenaba su mente y su corazón.

* * *

.

.

* * *

La mañana llegó antes de lo que Ciel y Sebastián se esperaban. El primero, esperaba el día con enormes ojeras. Bostezo tras bostezo. Ni siquiera podía darse el lujo de no prepararse debidamente pues, podía alguien sospechar de sus acciones.

Claro, que ya podía ver como sucedería todo. Recibirían las cartas, las leerían, cada uno sonreiría por lo encontrado y, luego fingirían demencia cuando el otro agradeciera la carta que no habían escrito. Aunque, considerando lo ebrios que había estado últimamente, bien podrían creer que habían actuado en momentos de poca consciencia.

Sebastián llamó a la puerta de su joven amo y, este en medio de un gruñido le indicó que podía pasar. – Amo, aquí tengo la carta, ¿ha terminado usted la suya?

Ciel se sentó en la cama y asintió. Solo había dormido dos horas, por escribir una carta que en realidad no abarcaba más de una página. Claro, que también había escrito otra que le sería de mucha utilidad. – Está sobre mi escritorio. Deja ahí la tuya y toma la mía.

-Como ordene, amo. Pero, no olvide llevarla pronto. Su padre despierta siempre antes de las ocho. – El mayordomo sonrió y, el ojiazul pasó saliva. ¿Cómo hacía para lucir siempre impecable y perfecto? Tenía ganas de castigarle por eso también.

-Sí… sí. Estaré ahí a tiempo. No me molestes. – Masculló.

-Pero… ¿no necesita que le ayude a vestirse?

-No, además, me daré un baño de esponja antes de hacerlo. – Y no era que le gustara bañarse de esa forma tan breve pero, no tenía de otra si quería estar listo a tiempo. Sebastián podría ser un "demonio de mayordomo" pero, no podía hacer milagros en cuanto a calentar grandes cantidades de agua en poco tiempo. Tendría que conformase con poca y, eso significaba baño de esponja. Mejor que el asco de saberse aún sudado y llevando el regalo del miembro de Sebastián en su interior.

El moreno salió con la carta sin decir nada más. Ciel observó la carta desde su cama. Moría por leerla. Aunque no fuera para él, la curiosidad le mataba. Se puso de pie y caminó en puntillas hasta su escritorio, se sentó en la silla y abrió la carta.

_A mi apreciada señorita Miller:_

_Aunque sé que el conocernos fue algo sorpresivo e inesperado para mi persona,  
__ debo confesarle que su presencia me ha afectado más de lo que alguna vez creí posible.  
Me encuentro a mí mismo pensándole una y otra vez, deseando que nuestro siguiente  
encuentro sea más pronto de lo que siquiera alcanzo a imaginar._

_Mis deseos y pasiones hacía su persona llegan a un punto de considerarse inmodestos  
pero, su sola presencia me seduce, la armonía de su ser me abraza. Simplemente creo  
que cada vez pierdo un poco más el control sobre mí al contemplar sus labios rosa y  
desear besarlos fogosamente._

_Los sentimientos no siempre son fáciles de explicar mi adorada dama. Sobre todo  
cuando uno ha vivido tanto tiempo sin experimentarlos o descubrirlos al lado de  
alguien como usted. _

_Desde lo más profundo de mi ser. _

_Vincent _

Ciel suspiró. No le fue posible evitarlo. Hubiera deseado que las palabras del moreno fueran verdaderas pero, sobre todo, que fueran dirigidas a él.

"Malditos sentimientos.", susurró el menor, imaginando que si pudiera, correría a los brazos del mayordomo y lo besaría. A la vez le pareció denigrante. Él, un noble, besando a un simple sirviente. Sí, podría ser demonio y lo que quisiera pero, jamás sería un noble. Los de su clase, jamás se enamoraban de alguien como Sebastián, porque esa era la clase de gente que solo existía para servir.

Suspiro. De tristeza pero, más que todo de orgullo.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Llevó la carta hasta su nariz y la rozó suavemente contra el borde del sobre. Delicioso. El aroma de Ciel siempre era único.

-¿Qué tienes ahí, eh, Sebastiancito? – Preguntó el cocinero al pasar al lado de Sebastián.

-Una carta de la señorita Miller… para el amo Vincent. – Mintió.

-Ah, y tu seguro triste que no ha sido para ti, ¿eh, morenazo? – Bromeó Bard, riendo sonoramente.

-Ya lo he dicho. Entre la señorita Miller y yo no ha sucedido nada. – Respondió Sebastián secamente, girándose en sus talones para continuar con su labor.

-¿Por qué eres tan serio, Sebastián? Si es broma… - El rubio puso los ojos en blanco y, rió un poco más.

-Sí, aunque me hagas esos ojos. – Añadió el moreno, girando los ojos de igual forma, justo en el momento que Ciel salía de su habitación. - ¡Sebastián!

El cocinero se quedó helado ante el grito del ojiazul y, de inmediato partió hacia la cocina. Sebastián le escuchó decir algo como "Mejor me voy…" pero, podría haber sido cualquier cosa por la velocidad con la que habló y, luego echó a correr.

El mayordomo contempló al cobarde y, luego devolvió la mirada a Ciel por unos instantes, solo para inclinarse ante él, llevando una mano a su pecho. -¿Joven amo? Ha de disculparme, no he notado su presencia.

-No es eso. – Masculló Ciel. – Odio que la gente gire los ojos en blanco. Es una terrible educación. – El moreno le miró atento, nunca nadie había cuestionado su educación durante toda su existencia.

-Yo… amo… no volveré a hacerlo. – Ciel asintió al escuchar eso. Odiaba ese gesto porque le recordaba a cuando era pequeño y, los hijos de los amigos de su padre se burlaban de él, corriendo a su alrededor y cantando "¡Ciel ojos de huevo! ¡Ciel ojos de huevo!"; solo para luego, poner los ojos en blanco a la vez y, asustarlo terriblemente. - ¿Le sucede algo?

-Nada. – Respondió el menor, secamente, solo para luego sonreír maliciosamente. – Pero, si vuelves a poner los ojos en blanco, no tendré otra que castigarte.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del moreno, haciéndole desear esa reprimenda. - ¿Y podría saber cuál será el castigo?

Ciel tomó la barbilla del moreno entre sus dedos y se acercó, casi rozando sus labios con los del demonio. – No querrás saberlo. Ahora ve y, entrega esa carta porque la sigo viendo ahí. –Susurró. Sebastián se puso de pie y, simuló caminar diligentemente hasta la habitación del Phantomhive.

No obstante, se detuvo a mitad del camino. No podía entregar esa cosa sin leerla antes, ¿o sí? No, como mayordomo demonio de Vincent era su obligación informarse... ¡Qué patraña tan grande!

_A mi querido Vincent:_

_Esta misiva puede parecer impredecible e incluso apresurada mas, los _  
_sentimientos que invaden mi corazón y mi alma ya no son posibles de_  
_ silenciar. He encontrado en usted al único ser que no necesita indagar _  
_para conocer la naturaleza de mi persona._

_Una dama jamás debería expresarse en esta forma pero, su aroma, su _  
_sencillez y el carisma que irradia su ser me son en exceso atractivos. Nací_  
_ y crecí en un ambiente donde no existen los sentimientos ni mucho menos_  
_ la rebeldía. Sin embargo, a su lado me encuentro rogando por saber lo _  
_que se siente experimentar la libertad y la violencia que las pasiones como_  
_ la nuestra desarrollan en el interior de un corazón y un alma._

_A partir de aquí, no soy capaz de continuar. Simplemente, agradeceré por _  
_su presencia en mi vida._

_Con amor,_

_Deborah._

Sebastián se recostó en la puerta de la habitación de su contratista e imaginó a Ciel diciendo las mismas palabras para él. Se maldecía por estar sintiendo esa necesidad de un afecto inexistente. Pero lo deseaba. Su mente y su cuerpo lo deseaban. Y su corazón... si es que tenía uno.

Sin embargo, antes de cualquiera de sus necesidades personales, debía cumplir con lo que su amo le había mandado. Llamó a la puerta suavemente.

"Adelante.", balbuceó Vincent, aún despertando de su confortable sueño.

El demonio abrió la puerta y entró sigilosamente. - Amo Vincent, la señorita Deborah Miller le ha enviado esta carta.

El hombre se sentó en la cama precipitadamente, tanto que Sebastián tuvo que sostenerle para que no cayera de la cama. - ¿Una carta, dices? - Deborah jamás le había escrito una antes y, eso le hacía creer que su relación estaba mejor que antes. Tomó el sobre y, justo antes de abrirlo, se giró y miró al moreno. - Sal Sebastián, quiero leer esto en privado. Ah, y busca ropa de montar para Ciel, le llevaré conmigo luego.

Sebastián sonrió y asintió. Los demonios no necesitaban de órdenes cuando ya habían leído las cartas de sus amos.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Deborah llegó al comedor dando volteretas de felicidad. Ciel no creía en esa felicidad del todo pero, sospechaba que se debía a que veía cercana la petición de mano por parte de su padre.

-Buenos días, señorita Miller. - Saludó Ciel secamente, sin detener su desayuno. Ya luego se excusaría diciendo que tenía apetito o que el no comer temprano afectaba su salud. - ¿podría conocer la razón de tanta alegría?

-Buenos días, Ciel. Respecto a tu pregunta, debo decirte que quizás muy pronto ya no tengas que llamarme señorita Miller. - Comentó la mujer, sentándose a la mesa con una sonrisa. Tanaka le colocó una servilleta en el regazo y, la dama tomó un panecillo.

-¿Ah no?

-No, podrás llamarme Deborah o como mejor gustes pues, con la mejor de las suertes, perteneceremos a la misma familia. - Ciel sonrió, o intentó hacerlo. La mujer mordió el panecillo y su labial rojo quedó impregnado en él.

-Entiendo. - El ojiazul no consiguió callar por más tiempo. - Lo que no entiendo es por qué no le ha dicho a mi padre que en realidad usted es una condesa.

El ataque había sido certero. ¿Cómo sabía el mocoso eso? Ella no se lo había dicho a nadie. "Naturalidad, Deborah. Naturalidad." - Porque no desearía presumir de un título que tu padre ha perdido, Ciel. - Miró fijamente al menor, retándole.

El ojiazul sonrió. - Estoy de acuerdo con usted, señorita. Y por eso mismo le pido, no le diga a mi padre acerca de su título hasta que las cosas se tornen más serias.

Deborah cambió completamente el gesto en su rostro. Esperaba todo menos esa respuesta por parte de Ciel. - No entiendo. Pensé que me obligarías a decírselo a Vincent.

-No. Según leí en un libro, su familia obtuvo el título a cambio de realizar algunos favores para la Reina, lo cual muestra que usted no es una noble en realidad. Simplemente ha ganado un título por los servicios que su familia prestaba a la corona. - Ciel entrelazó los dedos, sosteniendo su mentón sobre ellos. - Su padre era el amante de la Reina y, su madre lo permitía sin cuestionamiento alguno.

-Eso sí no te lo permito. - Masculló Deborah, conteniéndose para no alzar la voz.

-Niéguelo entonces. Estoy seguro que puedo encontrar pruebas de lo que digo. - El ojiazul arrimó la silla hacia la de Deborah. - Todos tenemos secretos y, yo podría guardar el suyo a un precio muy favorable.

-Explícate. - La mujer pareció convencida que no podría librarse del menor.

-Firmando esta carta. - Dijo Ciel, mostrando las páginas que había escrito la noche anterior. - Mi padre contraerá nupcias con usted, se lo puedo asegurar. Pero, al morir usted no reclamará nada como suyo. - Deborah estaba a punto de interrumpirle. - No, no se moleste. Yo le daría todo lo necesario para vivir pero, todo quedaría a nombre mío.

-Habla como si su padre fuera a morir en poco tiempo. - Añadió la mujer.

-Nadie tiene la vida comprada y, yo como todo un Phantomhive. Debo defender los intereses de la familia. Perdone mis palabras pero, usted jamás podría cargar con la responsabilidad de ella. - Extendió la carta y, entregó una pluma a la mujer.

-Supongo que no me ha dejado salida, ¿no es cierto? - Sonrió, con sarcasmo, tomando la pluma y dando vistazos al documento.

-A cambio tendrá una boda y una vida única, señorita Miller. Además, a su familia le faltará cualquier cosa, menos el dinero.

-Es verdad. Felicidades, Ciel. - Firmó el documento y lo devolvió al ojiazul. - Ya veo porque tu padre es tan cruel contigo. - Sonrió maliciosamente, tocando un cicatriz en la mejilla de Ciel. - Intenta dominar al demonio que hay dentro de ti pero, es más fuerte. - Se inclinó y besó suavemente la cicatriz, dejando rastros de su colorete en ella.

El ojiazul miró hacia abajo. Había terminado su desayuno y, ni siquiera lo notó.

-¡Buenos días! - Exclamó Vincent desde la puerta, entrando justo en ese instante. Cualquiera que le hubiera visto pensaría que era un padre modelo. - Me alegro encontrarlos juntos. Ciel, me alegro que estés compartiendo la mesa con esta mujer maravillosa que pronto formará parte de nuestra familia.

-¿Qué dices, amor? - La castaña se puso de pie inmediatamente, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Tu carta de esta mañana, cariño. - Era la primera vez que la llamaba así. Deborah avanzó hasta él, confundida pues, no recordaba haber escrito ninguna carta. La otra noche estaba demasiado lúcida como para hacerlo. Volteó a ver a Ciel y éste hizo una leve reverencia de complicidad.

-¡Ah! Sí, la carta. ¿Te... te ha gustado? - Preguntó dudosa.

-Me ha encantado, Deb. - El hombre rodeó su cintura con sus brazos. - Esta noche nos reuniremos con tu familia. Voy a pedir tu mano.

-¿Eso significa que...?

-Quiero que seas mi esposa, Deborah. - Ante la sonrisa de su padre, Ciel se sintió levemente culpable. Muy culpable en realidad porque su felicidad de contraer matrimonio sería su final. - Y, Ciel, luego iremos a montar a caballo.

-Pero, padre, bien sabes que no sé montar. - Se quejó el aludido.

-No importa, aprenderás. - Respondió, autoritario. Ciel se limitó a asentir. - Iré a mi habitación a prepararme entonces, padre.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Cuando estuvo en su habitación, se lanzó sobre la pila de almohadas que había en su cama. Estaba agotado. El día apenas comenzaba y ya no quería hacer otra cosa más que quedarse en la cama.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

"Adelante."

-Amo, no debería estar holgazaneando tan temprano. - Dijo Sebastián, entrando en la habitación. Llevaba en el hombro un traje y un par de botas en la mano. - Además, su padre me ordenó prepararlo para ir...

-¡Cállate! - Ni siquiera sabía por qué le había gritado así. - Ven aca. - Musitó, sacando de su chaqueta un papel.

-Amo... - Sebastián dirigió sus pasos hasta el menor, de mala gana. Éste le extendió el papel y, el moreno casi se lo arrebató.

-Firmado por la misma Condesa Miller. - Añadió, al ver como los ojos del mayordomo se abrían más conforme leía. - ¿No te lo dije Sebastián? Todo paso por paso.

-Ahora ya tiene un poder sobre todo lo que heredaría ella al momento de morir su padre. Encuentro todo perfecto mi amo pero, fallo en algo. No encuentro la humanidad en esto.

-¿Humanidad? - El menor río. - Sebastián, yo solo me defiendo a mí mismo.

-¿Qué tal si te equivocas al hacerlo todo así, Ciel? - El menor se volteó y abofeteó al moreno, tan fuerte que le ardió la mano. - ¡No vuelvas a llamarme por mi nombre!

El moreno se llevó una mano al rostro y, su orgullo arremetió contra su pecho. - ¿Por qué? - Tomó al menor por los hombros y le sacudió. - ¿Por qué no puedo llamarte por tu nombre si quiero? Cumplo con todo lo que dices pero, a esa mocosa sí se lo permites.

Ciel se quedó paralizado, no le gustaba perder el control. - ¿Qué te pasa? - Reaccionó finalmente, empujando al moreno.

-No lo sé. Solo entiendo que deseo estar conti... con usted. - Se corrigió el mayordomo. El ojiazul subió la mirada, aunque intentaba mantenerse firme, veía la marca roja que su palma había dejado en el rostro de Sebastián y le dolía.

-¿Mientes?

-Yo jamás miento. - Susurró el mayordomo. Aprisionando con su cuerpo al ojiazul contra la pared.

-Dé... déjame ir... - Jadeó el menor, respirando el aroma de Sebastián.

-No, no lo haré.

-Te castigaré luego. - Ciel cerró los ojos, la lengua de Sebastián lamía su cuello de forma seductora.

-Quiero todo ese castigo, amo. - Dijo muy despacio al oído del menor.

-Mmm... - El ojiazul sonrió picarescamente. - Creo que sé exactamente lo que haré. - Se arrodilló lentamente frente a Sebastián y bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones. El bulto en medio de las piernas del moreno era enorme y Ciel no podía evitar desearlo dentro de él.

Sin embargo, sabía que tenía poco tiempo para hacerlo. Vincent seguramente estaba listo para irse.

Tomó el miembro de Sebastián y lo metió en su boca. El demonio puso los ojos en blanco ante el placer de sentir la boquita tibia y húmeda de Ciel.

-¿Qué te dije sobre poner los ojos en blanco? - Preguntó con sarcasmo. - Ahora si voy a castigarte.

-Lo lamento, amo. No he podido evitarlo. - Gimió.

Ciel comenzó a succionarle con rudeza. El demonio se sujetó de la pared, su cuerpo le estaba enviando espasmos exquisitos. - Ahhh...

El ojiazul sacó el falo casi por completo de su boca y, jugueteó la punta de éste con su lengua. Podía sentir el sabor de la piel de Sebastián. El moreno se habría bañado pero, el olor a sexo que había en la parte baja de su cuerpo era delicioso. No tenía un solo vello, su piel era completamente lisa.

Las manos de Ciel apenas se alcanzaban para acariciar la parte sus muslos que alcanzaba a ver. Movió su inexperta boca un poco más abajo y sintió como los testículos del moreno, se escondían para dar paso a su prominente erección.

El ojiazul succionó la punta nuevamente. - No tiente... a un demonio, amo. - No pudo contenerse más, cogió a Ciel por los cabellos y metió su falo hasta casi tocar la garganta de menor.

El menor jadeó, quitó las manos de Sebastián y volvió a succionarlo con fuerza.

-¡Ciel nos vamos! - Gritó su padre y, el ojiazul se detuvo de inmediato. Sebastián no atinó a decir palabra. Su miembro ardía y, él moría por culminar en esa boca suave.

-Disfruta tu castigo. - Ciel le guiñó un ojo. - Te quiero insatisfecho y frustrado. Así serás aún mejor durante la noche. - Rió, tomó sus botas, su traje y se marchó.


	9. Capítulo IX

**_Respuestas a reviews: _**

**_Aeze My:_**Alguien siempre interrumpe por estos lados, jajaja. Es para que veas que hay lugares donde jamás hay paz.. XDD Respecto a Deborah, creo que más es lo segundo. Prefiere hacer lo que le conviene con tal de no buscarse que Ciel le cuente la verdad a su padre. Traté con todo que las cartas fueran verdaderamente dirigidas de uno al otro jajaja.. qué bueno que te gustaron.. :DD Gracias por el review! XDD

**_Katha phantomhive:_** Tan largo quedó? jajaja.. Yo la verdad es que los escribo a veces sin notar cuánto llevo y no me detengo.. XDD Sebastián siente cariño por Ciel y yo me atrevería a decir que hasta algo más pero, siente que su condición demoníaca lo limita. Vincent que agradeció una carta que nunca le escribieron a él.. XDD pobre, pero bueno, lo merece.. XDD Sebastián quiere a Ciel solo para él y, Ciel en el fondo quiere lo mismo, es por eso que limita a Sebastián hasta de tener placer consigo mismo. ;) Gracias por el review.. :DD

**_Hime-Sora:_** u_u mucho me temo que en este capítulo no hallarás el final de eso.. jajaja. Pero, bueno, encontrarás otras cosas.. XDD Yo también prefiero a Deborah que a Lizzie porque por lo menos siente algo, pero Lizzie está como vacía la verdad. Si, veremos a Vincent morir y bien justificado ya verás por qué.. ;) Gracias por el review! :DD

**_Guest:_** Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia y, aquí está ya la continuación.. :DD Gracias por el review! :DD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**_Aclaraciones de éste capítulo_**

**Este es un POV DE SEBASTIÁN. ¿Por qué? Bueno, porque es la forma que he escogido para separar la primera parte, de ésta segunda y final, la cuál es bastante corta y como mucho tendrá tres o cuatro capítulos. :DD Espero les guste.**

* * *

.

.

* * *

¡Demonios! A pesar de ser eso muchas veces creo que existen fuerzas superiores y mucho peores a la maldad que un ser de mi clase es capaz de provocar.

Quisiera… no, desearía que existiera una forma de detener las cosas pero, es tarde. Es demasiado tarde. Todo lo que alguna vez creí llegar a lograr, ahora me parece tan lejano y, a la vez, me es patético, ya ni siquiera sé que es lo que quiero conseguir.

Todo comenzó ese instante después que Ciel me provocará. Había ido demasiado lejos al tentarme y luego dejarme como a su perro. Desatendido. Recuerdo que la sangre fluía dentro de mi cuerpo con desesperación. Esa sangre que no sabía que aún tenía, mucho menos que corría dentro de mí a una velocidad superior. Se agolpaba en mi entrepierna y provocaba el más sensual y cálido de los espasmos. En ese momento, le hubiera concedido el mundo a mi _Amo_, si él me lo hubiera pedido.

La voz de su padre entonces y, el fin de juego para nosotros. El menor se puso de pie, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía cuando me castigaba. Sé cuánto lo disfruta y, sin embargo, se lo permito abiertamente porque me ha convertido en un ser masoquista y más sucio de lo que era antes. Ajusté mis pantalones y, le dejé marchar. Casi. Porque cuando se encontraba ya fuera de la habitación, extendí una mano y le halé hacia dentro una vez más. Estupidez. Jamás me dejaba besarle y, esa vez lo permitió. Por encima de las reglas, tomé el rostro de Ciel entre mis manos y lo hice. Lo besé como hace tanto quería hacerlo. Solo un instante pues, de inmediato, me empujó y se marchó. Yo no me atreví a detenerlo de nuevo, aunque el contacto me había dejado francamente maravillado. Primer error de ese día.

Salí de la habitación y divisé a mi amo. Estaba poniéndose las botas de montar en el pasillo, dando pequeños saltos para acomodarlas. Me lamenté por no haber hecho lo dicho por Vincent y, ayudarle a vestirse. Reí. Era graciosa la forma en que ese humano adolescente me ponía. ¡Las cosas que ingenia cuando estamos solos! Ciel… solo Ciel.

Una vez se hubieron marchado, me dediqué a las tareas de la casa. Últimamente me distraía demasiado y, ya no aseaba ni realizaba las tareas como siempre. La madera del suelo había comenzado a tornarse opaca debido a mi poca atención para con ella, por lo que decidí limpiarla.

Busqué algo de cera y unos paños, me aseguré que no hubiera nadie fisgoneando y comencé la labor. No podía ejecutarla en poco tiempo sin abuso de mis facultades demoníacas. Tampoco era que disfrutara atesorándolas dentro de mí todo el tiempo.

Miré el reloj, eran las once y quince. Tenía que terminar la tarea pronto pues, a las doce, la señorita, digo, la Condesa Miller, exigiría su baño listo. ¡Esa mujer podría sacar a un demonio de sus casillas! Y no lo digo por lo hermosa que es, sino por lo mucho que exige y porque cree que tiene al mundo entero para servirle.

Once treinta. Estaba jadeando y, sabía que era el momento de cambiar mi camisa y volver a ajustar el resto de mi ropa. El suelo ahora estaba brillante y bien pulido. ¡Ah! ¡Qué placer el contemplar las tareas ejecutadas con la presteza suficiente!

Me dirigí entonces a la cocina. Coloqué dos ollas de agua en la estufa antes de ir a mi habitación. A veces, ese era la parte más agotadora y ridícula de todo el trabajo. Soportar las costumbres humanas, la suciedad humana. Los humanos sudaban, hacían cosas asquerosas en bacinillas que los sirvientes, como yo, teníamos que salir a lanzar al canal que pasaba por las calles. Por si fuera poco, comían como cerdos muchas veces y, luego pretendían meterse en pequeñas prendas de vestir a fuerza de corsés y fajas. Comer, bailar, dormir y discutir. Eso hacen los humanos.

Ciel es distinto. Su gusto por la lectura fina, los postres delicados y esa elegancia que irradia por donde sea que va. Es por eso que le llamo Amo a él, aunque a voz pública le llamé así a Vincent, no lo considero eso ni por un momento. Ese joven es mi único dueño.

-Eso se llama amor. – Dijo MeyRin cuando pronuncié esa aseveración en voz alta.

-Imposible. Se le llama lealtad. – Respondí. – El joven amo es un líder nato.

-¡Ha! – La mucama se quitó el gorro por un instante, compuso su cabello y luego volvió a colocarlo. – Sebastián, bien sé que tú y el bocchan mantienen una relación en secreto.

¡Ah! Mujeres, ¿cómo es que siempre saben lo que ocurre aún sin ver nada?

-No sé a qué te refieres. El joven amo y yo simplemente mantenemos la misma relación que antes. Todo lo demás solo ha sido una broma de su parte.

-La hermana de Paula no decía lo mismo. – Tarareó, intentando obtener más información. – Recuerda Sebastián que a él le gusta jugar con todos.

-Lo recordaré. – Mascullé. Sabía desde hace algún tiempo que la mucama me había tomado un afecto mayor a la amistad pero, luchaba a toda costa porque jamás lo creyera correspondido. Los demonios no podemos amar, o al menos eso pienso yo.

MeyRin se encogió de hombros y se marchó. No pensaba insistirme y, yo aún tenía cosas que hacer.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Llevé el agua a la habitación de Deborah. Diez baldes. Eso era lo que se necesitaba para llenar la tina, además del suficiente control para no salpicar las escaleras que acababa de limpiar.

La mujer vestía una bata de satén color vino, la cual dejaba a simple vista, la silueta de su cuerpo que se aferraba a la tela a cada movimiento suyo. Si pudiera permitirme una sola tentación más, sería el tener una noche con ese cuerpo. No con ella, sino, con esas curvas suyas que provocaban tantas sensaciones dentro de mí.

-Señorita Miller, - Mordí mi labio inconscientemente.

-¿Sí, Sebastián? – Deborah se giró, me miró fija y lujuriosamente.

_Ciel._ Ese nombre siempre llega a mi mente cuando estoy cerca de ella.

-Su baño está listo. – Respondí secamente y, abandoné la habitación. No quería continuar con ese juego de "tienta al demonio". No era sano.

Descendí las escaleras. Deborah pronunció un par de insultos contra mi persona.

_"¡Sebastián eres un hijo de puta!"_

Suerte que no tengo madre desde hace un par de siglos o en verdad me hubiera molestado.

Reí por lo bajo, mientras me dirigía a la biblioteca. Era el único lugar que me faltaba por limpiar. Siempre lo dejo de último porque es el "escondite de Ciel".

Limpié todo rápidamente y, tenía algo de tiempo hasta la hora del almuerzo. Además, olía bastante bien, podía ser que el chef finalmente hubiera cocinado algo decente.

Me tomé el atrevimiento de coger un libro al azar y de sentarme en el ottoman. No hubiera podido ocupar su espacio en esa butaca. Leí la portada. "Orgullo y prejuicio." Era un libro que había sorprendido a muchos últimamente. Las mujeres lo leen a escondidas y, los hombres lo compran y lo mantienen en la casa como si fuera una muestra de machismo.

No me detuve a leer el principio. Abrí el libro por la mitad. El título me había hecho pensar en Ciel. Ése que me hacía percibir tantas sensaciones nuevas para mí. Sus enormes ojos azules. Sonreí, de nuevo estaba pensando en él y, volví a la lectura.

_"Somos pocos los que tenemos suficiente valentía para enamorarnos del todo si la otra parte no nos anima. – pensó Elizabeth."_

Me quedé meditando en las palabras. ¿Podría enamorarse Ciel Phantomhive de alguien como yo? El solo hecho de preguntármelo ya era una ridiculez pues, el niño jamás demostraba sentimientos por nadie. No obstante, algo en mi interior deseaba con pasión que él quisiera estar conmigo, que me viera a mí como el centro de su vida, tal como sucedía en esas novelas que se atesoraban en la biblioteca. Segundo error, quizás el peor. Desear lo que no quería aceptar: amor.

Me interrumpieron las voces que provenían de afuera. Ciel había regresado. La necesidad de verle me apremió y, fue entonces cuando salí de la biblioteca y leí en los ojos de Vincent que sabía algo sobre mí. Sobre nosotros.

-Amo. – Musité, haciendo una reverencia. Sus zapatos estaban llenos de barro pero, no me atreví a decir nada. - ¿Puedo ayudarle a usted y al joven a limpiarse?

-Sebastián. – Intentó ser lo más cortés posible. Lo podía leer en la vena que saltaba de su frente. No me faltaba al respeto porque desconocía lo que un demonio podría hacerle y, lo temía. – No quiero que sirvas a Ciel ya. Nunca más. Tanaka se encargará de eso.

Sentí algo que se me aglomeraba en el estómago, en la garganta. Quería tomar a ese hombre por el cuello y lanzarlo contra la pared. – Sí, señor. – Asentí, llevando una mano a mi pecho.

Sonreí. Me gustaban más los retos que las cosas que se daban simples. Pero, ¿por qué Ciel no había entrado pidiendo algo de beber? Estoy de acuerdo en que no me lo pidiera a mí pero, habría escuchado cuando se lo pidiera a Tanaka. No me quedaba más que esperar a que anocheciera para poder ir a buscarle.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Terminé de limpiar la cocina y, entonces, me percaté que no había vuelto a escuchar ni un suspiro proveniente de la habitación de Ciel. Ahora que Vincent dormía al igual que todos los demás podría hablar con él finalmente.

Deslicé una llave por dentro de la manga de mi camisa hasta mi mano. Servir a Vincent toda la tarde me había sido de utilidad para robarle la llave. No quería causar ningún tipo de estruendo al forzar la puerta.

Avancé hasta ésta y la abrí suavemente. El candelabro en mi mano titubeó al momento en que no encontré a Ciel a primera vista.

-Amo. – Susurré. Sabía que él podría escucharme aún si hablaba muy bajo. Todo estaba en silencio.

Alumbré las esquinas de la habitación y, le sorprendí acurrucado contra una esquina de ésta.

-Lárgate. – Murmuró con rabia contenida en su voz. – No quiero volver a verte.

-Pero, amo… - Me acerqué lentamente y, me arrodillé frente a él. – Yo siempre he querido ayudarle, únicamente.

-Y lo harás. – Su voz fue diferente, podía sentir el odio y eso me hizo agua la boca. Ciel siempre sabía cómo explorar lo más recóndito de la maldad y el pensamiento humano. – Cuando Vincent se case con Deborah lo harás. – Era la primera vez que llamaba a su padre por su nombre y, eso me hizo afirmar mis sospechas. Algo había sucedido.

Alumbré con el candelabro su cuerpo, aún llevaba puesta la ropa de montar. – Déjeme cambiarlo. Sé que la situación entre usted y su padre no es la mejor.

-Él te ha prohibido acercarte a mí.

-Sí, lo ha hecho pero, no pienso seguir esa orden. – Sonreí, llevando una mano a su rostro. – No quiero separarme de usted. – Mi mente habló por mi cuerpo.

-Golpéame, Sebastián. Tal como yo lo hice aquella vez contigo. – Musitó, tomando mi mano con la suya. Temblaba y estaba sudando helado.

-No podría. Además, ese era un castigo ¿o no? – Intentaba distraerle. – Usted no ha hecho nada malo.

-De hecho, sí he hecho algo muy malo. Pero no has sido tú quien me ha castigado por eso.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – Aproximé mis manos a su espalda y, me di cuenta del terrible espectáculo que me esperaba. La camisa de Ciel estaba pegada con la sangre seca a su espalda. Vincent le había golpeado nuevamente pero, esta vez había sido despiadado.

-Se ha dado cuenta que te he besado. Cuando me hiciste regresar a la habitación en la mañana, ¿recuerdas? Ha dicho que no se permitirá tener un hijo homosexual. Que lo corregirá sin importar el precio…

Me quedé en silencio por unos instantes. – Perdóneme. He sido yo quien…

-No, no te culpes. Por primera vez es culpa mía. Yo nunca debí permitirme a mí mismo esto. – Susurró, dando espacio para que pudiera ayudarle a levantarse.

Le llevé a la cama y humedecí la camisa con un poco de agua de la jarra que siempre dejaba en la habitación. Retiré suavemente la prenda y noté que no eran demasiadas las heridas. Era lo profundo de dos de ellas lo que había provocado el sangrado. Las limpié con delicadeza, no quería lastimarlo más. Se veía que estaba avergonzado de los golpes de su padre. Odiaba que fuera capaz de causarle dolor. A mi me fastidiaba ver como marcaba su piel. Su piel que era tan suave, sensual y capaz de provocar hasta el más ínfimo de los seres de éste mundo. Hubiera deseado ajusticiarlo con mis propias manos, sin esperar contrato ni nada.

-Permitido. ¿Se refiere a tener sexo con un demonio? – Pero la respuesta que mi pregunta tendría era muy distinta de la que alguna vez esperé. Le quité los zapatos, buscando un pretexto para mantener la vista baja.

-Me refiero a amar a un demonio. – Subí la vista, incrédulo; solo para que sus ojos azules me confirmaran eso. – Se lo he dicho a la cara. Me casaré con Elizabeth pero, solo lo haré para destruir ese amor que siento por ti.

Permanecí en silencio. Las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, las limpió rápidamente. - ¡Lárgate de aquí, Sebastián! ¡Deja de sentir pena o de fingir que te doy lástima!

Tercer gran error de ese día. – No. – Mi voz fue autoritaria aunque muy baja. – Yo siento algo muy grande dentro de mí. Me he vuelto adicto a ese juego que usted ha creado. – Tenía que decirlo.

-Claro. ¿Qué más podría sentir un demonio? – Me miró con ira, ya no con el amor del primer momento.

-Olvide lo que he dicho. No sé expresar lo que siento con exactitud. – Le ayudé a colocarse boca abajo en la cama y, comencé a aplicar un poco del bálsamo que había dejado en la mesa de noche hacía un tiempo atrás.

-Ah, Sebastián. Si tan solo fueras humano. Entonces no serías prisionero de Vincent tanto o más de lo que yo lo soy. – Se giró y me miró. Todo el cinismo que siempre escondía su rostro se había desvanecido. Era Ciel, solo él y nada más. El verdadero que solo se mostraba para mí. – A partir de mañana no quiero que volvamos a vernos.

-Pensé que nos encargaríamos de ayudar a su padre a conseguir la última parte del contrato. – Luchaba por mantener la calma pero, imaginarlo lejos me rompía por dentro.

-Y lo haremos. – Musitó. – Pero, no tengo escape. Si no me caso con Elizabeth, él ha dicho que no lo hará con Deborah pues, no puede comprometerla a la vergüenza de un hijastro homosexual. – Rió por lo bajo al ver mi expresión. No sé qué cara habré puesto pero, Ciel se sentó en la cama y acarició mi rostro. – Eres tan bueno actuando que hasta creo que me extrañarás.

-No actúo. Es la primera vez que me siento parte de algo. Amigo, cómplice, amante. Todo eso lo he experimentado con usted, amo. – No sentí cuando rodé en la cama y lo coloqué sobre mí. – Si quiere escapar, escaparemos. Si quiere que asesine al amo ahora mismo, faltaré a todas las reglas y lo haré.

-Eres mi dolor feliz, Sebastián Michaelis. – Me dijo, mirando fijamente a mi rostro. Creo que él sabía y sabe mejor lo que siento. – Pero, no sería capaz de hacerlo. En medio de todo, esta noche aún lo considero mi padre. Deja las cosas ser. Mañana seré el mismo de siempre.

Y yo estaba consciente que así sería. Para mañana Ciel habría dejado de llorar, de sentir como ahora lo hacía y, todo el orgullo que había dentro de él volvería a florecer. Acaricié su espalda y gimió por lo bajo. –Lo siento.

-Ya sabes. A partir de mañana, no volveremos a estar así.

-No quiero. – Mis brazos se cerraron en torno a su cadera. – No voy a dejarlo ir. – Necesitaba una excusa. - Las reglas dicen que siempre debo estar con usted cuando no esté con Vincent.

Me besó suavemente. Se recostó en mi pecho y permaneció ahí, escuchando a mi falso corazón latir. Falso y que sentía tantas cosas por él. –No me vuelvas a llamar amo. Llámame Ciel.

-Ciel… - Susurré. Deseaba decir "te amo." Pero, los demonios no experimentamos eso, ¿o sí?

-Debe ser muy bueno ser demonio. No se tiene familia. – Dijo, rodando en su costado y tumbándose a mi lado. Me apresuré a sentarme, percatándome de la falta de respeto que cometía al acostarme a su lado. – Quédate.

-Pensé que había dicho que me fuera. – Sonrió y lo negó con la cabeza. – Y respecto a lo de no tener familia. Yo sí tuve una madre alguna vez.

-¿Te amaba? – En su rostro se veía claramente que deseaba siquiera yo hubiera sido feliz en ese sentido.

Lástima que no me estaban permitidas las mentiras para con él. – No. Era una hechicera y vendió mi alma al demonio. Tan solo fui un humano por 25 años.

-Vaya. – Miró hacia abajo. – Demonio. Fuego. Quiero fuego para el día de la boda de mi padre. Los demonios se llevan bien con el fuego después de todo, ¿no?

-Habrá fuego, amo… Ciel. Todo el que quiera. – Era increíble como su persona jugaba con la maldad y la estrategia. Le miré a los ojos. – ¿Quiere ver a su padre morir en las llamas?

-Algo así. – Sonrió. – Tengo una idea de cómo hacerlo sin levantar sospechas.


	10. Capítulo X

_**Respuestas a reviews: **_

_**Katha phantomhive:**_ Sí, yo sé que el capítulo daba rabia por eso.. Vincent fue muy malo con Ciel y aparte, se esfuerza por demostrar a Sebastián que él tiene poder sobre su persona. Por otra parte, Ciel que no quiere dejar ir a Sebastián y, Sebastián que tampoco lo quiere dejar ir a él.. *_* A mí me gusto escribir esa parte jajaja.. Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo y, gracias por el review! :DD

_**Lil Joker:**_ Qué honor en serio recibir un review de parte tuya! :DD No hay pena, no importa si no dejas ya reviews porque sé que sigues mi historia y, eso me ha hecho muy feliz.. XDD Y, bueno, Sebastián está enamorado por primera vez y, de ahí la complicación de no saber ni siquiera cómo expresarlo.. Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo. :DD Tu historia es genial, no importa si es triste un capítulo o diez más, realmente, es algo que vale muchísimo la pena leer, excelente, y que deja como dirían "un buen sabor de boca.." XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**AezeMy:**_ Lamento y a la vez me agrada que te haya hecho llorar.. jajaja, lo último solo porque sé que entonces sí transmite la emoción que yo quería.. XDD No soy tan mala.. :DD No imagino cómo harías la descripción del Vizconde Druitt.. XDD creo que me encantaría leerla, jajaja.. :DD Muchas gracias por el review! :DD

_**mininahermosa29:**_ Gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado y, muchas gracias por el review! :DD

_**Arlenes****:**_ Gracias! :DD Todo el amor es bien recibido y, correspondido jajaja.. :DD Sebastián no le dice a Ciel que lo ama porque simplemente no sabe que eso es lo que siente por él.. u_u así que no nos queda otra que tenerle paciencia.. XDD Sobre la hermana de Paula.. mmm.. ya dentro de poco se sabrá.. ;) jajaja.. pero mientras te dejaré con la intriga.. xDD Me alegro que te guste el fic y, aquí está el nuevo capítulo.. Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Guest: **_ Gracias amiga! :DD Espero que lo continúes leyendo.. Gracias por el review.. :DD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Arregló la última flor. Todo estaba preparado para esa noche. La noche en que el joven Phantomhive pediría la mano de la señorita Elizabeth Middleford. Una ocasión esperada por los mayores para celebrar, por Ciel para librarse de su familia. Pero, ¿y él? ¿Era esperada por él?

Sebastián aspiró el aroma de la rosa roja que acababa de elegir y, luego la colocó delicadamente en el jarrón. Todos exactamente iguales. Una docena de rosas blancas y una roja. Una solo rosa roja en medio de todo el arreglo.

-A mí no me engañas. – Musitó la joven mucama pelirroja, abrazando al moreno por la espalda. – Estás triste.

-No. En lo absoluto. – Sebastián se giró para encarar a la mujer y sonrió. – El amo contraerá nupcias, es una ocasión de felicidad. Si provoca alegría al amo, la provocará en mí también. – Lo malo era saber que no provocaba la menor felicidad al ojiazul. Si hubiera sido así, tal vez el corazón del mayordomo no hubiera experimentado sensación alguna.

-¿Nunca has amado a nadie, Sebastián? – MeyRin no creía en la frialdad del moreno del todo. Lo miró con escrutinio, poniendo los brazos en jarras. Hasta había detenido su labor de limpieza con tal de interrogar al moreno.

El moreno sonrió. – Los mayordomos existimos para servir, no para enamorarnos.

-¡Qué patraña! – Alegó la joven. – Los mayordomos no son de papel ni de cera. Los sirvientes somos humanos y… y como tales tenemos sentimientos. – MeyRin bajó la mirada involuntariamente. Tratar semejantes temas con quien provocaba esos sentimientos en ella no era sencillo.

-Pues yo me he esforzado en no tener ninguno. – Masculló Sebastián. Luego, volvió a su tono de voz habitual, tranquilo. – Ahora si me permite. Continuaré con mis tareas. – Tomó el paño con que había estado limpiando los jarrones y abandonó la habitación.

-¡Sebastián! – La voz de Vincent resonó en el pasillo. El mayordomo aún no terminaba de recorrerlo y… no importaba lo que hiciera o dijera. Cada vez que el hombre le llamaba, él debía acudir sin demora alguna. Al fin del caso, era su amo. Lo quisiera o no.

Sebastián giró en sus talones y regresó en sus pasos hasta llegar al despacho de su contratista. –Amo, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted? – Dijo, dedicando una reverencia al Phantomhive, mientras éste se acomodaba en su silla acojinada.

-Cierra la puerta, Sebastián. – Ordenó, bebiendo un sorbo de la copa de coñac que mantenía en su escritorio. Era un vicio recién adquirido. Se lo había contagiado Deborah, quien siempre estaba bebiendo mimosas en su oficina.

El moreno obedeció y, el amo señaló una silla para que tomara asiento. Sebastián se acercó contrariado. – Señor, yo no podría… Soy solo…

-Calla y siéntate. – Vincent ya no parecía temerle tanto como los días anteriores. Bien pudiera ser efecto de la bebida. Sebastián tomó asiento y apoyando las manos sobre las piernas. – Dígame, amo Vincent.

-Estoy al tanto de lo que sucedió entre tu persona y mi hijo. – Los ojos de Vincent brillaron cuando musitó esas palabras con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. – Solo quiero que sepas que me encargaré de hacer de tu existencia un infierno peor al que existe en el inframundo. – Arregló su chaleco, como si acabara de relatar una historia de lo más común.

-Puede castigarme cuanto quiera, amo. Soy su siervo después de todo. – Las pupilas de Sebastián se tornaron gatunas, mientras sus ojos adquirían un color violáceo. – Mas no olvide que algún día he de tomar su alma, y lo he de hacer sin compasión alguna si, usted no es capaz de tenerla para conmigo.

-No me retes demonio. – El Phantomhive se puso de pie, observando al moreno. - ¿Sabes? Hasta encuentro el motivo de porqué a Ciel le gustas tanto. Eres la viva encarnación de la lujuria. – Avanzó hasta quedar detrás del mayordomo. Colocó ambas manos en sus hombros y susurró al oído de éste. – Quítate la chaqueta. Sé exactamente cómo vamos a castigar esa hermosura tuya. – Se acercó a la puerta y gritó. – ¡Jack! ¡Tráelo! – Se giró para mirar al moreno. Sebastián le miraba expectante. – Sé que tu piel se recuperará en unos pocos días pero, mientras, me daré el gusto de ver la marca que he puesto en esa cara tuya.

El Phantomhive era un poco más alto que Sebastián. Se acercó a él nuevamente y lo obligó a ponerse de pie. – Escúchame bien. Te ordeno no moverte hasta que haya terminado, ¿de acuerdo?

Sebastián pasó saliva. – Sí, señor.

-Lo calentaré un poco más, amo. – Respondió el cuidador de caballos, entrando en la habitación con un instrumento de hierro para marcar el ganado. Se acercó a la chimenea para que el calor del fuego alimentara el metal hasta que éste, se enrojeciera.

-¿Conseguiste el que te he pedido? – Pregunto Vincent, tranquilo. Se podría haber dicho que hasta con cierto tono de diversión en alguna forma.

-Por supuesto. - El hombre, quien daba la apariencia de ser del campo por siempre vestir pantalones vaqueros y botas, se aproximó con una sonrisa asquerosa en el rostro. Sostenía en sus manos el sello de hierro con la letra "V"

-Amo. – El moreno titubeó. No había dejado de ser humano por el suficiente tiempo como para no sentir un vago temor al dolor. – Pero… yo ya le pertenezco.

-No lo suficiente al parecer. – Vincent sonrió. – Sujétalo, Jack. – Indicó al cuidador y, luego susurró para el moreno. – No te atrevas a moverte, es una orden.

Sebastián se dejó sujetar. – No imaginas como terminarás Vincent Phantomhive. – Murmuró.

-No me importa. Mientras me sirvas, te mostraré que solo eres eso… un mayordomo. Mi mayordomo. – Y dicho esto, prensó el sello hirviente contra el rostro de Sebastián.

El moreno apretó los dientes. Podía sentir como el calor atravesaba su piel hasta llegar al músculo de su mejilla.

"Padre…"

Ciel llamó a la puerta en ese instante. Un gemidito lejano le advirtió que algo sucedía ahí dentro.

-Pasa, hijo mío. – Musitó el hombre, despegando el sello del rostro de Sebastián, provocando que éste jadeara por el dolor. La mejilla le latía y, una humedad extraña la llenaba. Pero sobre todo, ardía. Tanto como ese día, como el día en que su existencia se había convertido en una eterna.

El ojiazul hubiera deseado no haber entrado jamás. - ¡Qué has hecho! – No era una pregunta pues, podía ver exactamente lo que había hecho.

-Me aseguro que no vuelvas a acercártele. – Afirmó Vincent. – Porque… no querrás que lo vuelva a lastimar, ¿cierto?

Ciel cerró las manos en puños. Deseaba tanto poder hacer algo y, a la vez le era imposible. – Pues… lo merecía. Es tu sirviente después de todo. – Espetó el menor, acercándose hasta el moreno, deslizó un papel en su mano y luego se alejó, simulando recorrer toda la escena con frialdad. – No me interesa ver como castigas a tus sirvientes, padre. De hecho, lo único que he venido a hacer, es a asegurarme que este hombre tuviera lista toda la decoración para el evento de esta noche.

El ojiazul dio un último vistazo, el estómago le dio un vuelco. Eso era lo último. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y corrió hasta su habitación. Se arrodilló en el suelo y apretó los puños, cerrando los ojos. – Te juro que esta vez no voy a perdonarte, padre. ¡No te lo dejaré pasar! – Llevó una mano a su rostro. – Sebastián. ¿Cómo te has atrevido a tocarlo? – Se sorprendió a sí mismo. Ahora podía estar seguro de lo que había dicho unos días atrás, más a modo de provocación que cualquier otra cosa.

_"¡Padre, yo amo a Sebastián Michaelis!", solo para luego echar a reír. "Tú, el perfecto Vincent Phantomhive, tiene un hijo al que le gustan los hombres."_

_"¡Maldito! ¡Desde hoy no tengo hijo!", había gritado el hombre, enfurecido y, eso había desatado los golpes que Ciel había recibido._

Y no era que entonces no amara a Sebastián pero, desde que estaba lejos de él, se había dado cuenta que le amaba en verdad. Más ahora que le veía en riesgo, ¡qué tonto de su parte haber jugado con el demonio todo este tiempo! Debería haberse dedicado a disfrutar de eso que sentía por él.

"El amor debe ser recíproco es verdad. Pero, si en caso no pudiera serlo, ¿por qué no tomar siquiera la oportunidad de disfrutar a esa persona mientras se le tiene al lado? ¿Tan necesario es decirle que lo amas?", musitó para sí.

No, no era necesario. Pero, él ya lo había hecho. No obtuvo un "yo también" pero, tampoco fue rechazado.

Fue hasta la cocina y pidió un paño a MeyRin y unas flores de hipérico. No sabía cómo curar demonios pero, algo tendría que intentar.

¿Ir a buscarle o no? ¿Decirle que le había cambiado la vida y modificado su forma de ser? No, mejor esperar.

Habría que esperar. No quedaba de otra. El orgullo no permite tanto.

* * *

.

_._

* * *

_"Espérame en el kiosco."_

Ya había leído el pedazo de papel diez veces. No quería que nadie lo viera hasta que su mejilla sanara. Vibraba de la rabia y del deseo de asesinar a Vincent. A penas podía contenerse. Si lo hacía, lo hacía por Ciel porque "él" era su amo y, no quería decepcionarlo.

Se sentó al lado de la mesa, intentando ocultarse tanto como le era posible. No estaba escondido pero, no quería que nadie le viera medio rostro quemado. No cabía duda, el hombre se había asegurado herir al moreno, por muy poco que durara el daño, duraba el suficiente para hacerle pasar la vergüenza. Él que era un demonio tan poderoso, sumido frente a un hombre cualquiera por algo tan vulgar como el hambre.

Caía el atardecer. El tiempo no pasaba tan despacio para él como para los humanos. Sin embargo, ese día se le hizo eterno. Finalmente, se aventuró a palpar la marca que le habían impuesto. Era un círculo con una letra "V" en el medio. Ardía porque era enorme en parte, ocupaba casi toda su mejilla. Vincent no marcaba su ganado o sus caballos con una "P" por su apellido, sino con la inicial de su nombre. Así todos sabían que todo era de Vincent, que nada era de Ciel.

-Veo que me esperaste. – Susurró el menor, sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño al ver el rostro del moreno asomarse.

-No podía hacer otra cosa, ¿o sí, amo?

Ciel sonrió y se acercó a él. – Es Ciel. – Se sentó junto al moreno y extendió el paño. En él había envuelto las flores para que nadie le viera, las apretó entre este hasta que el líquido que desprendían las suavizó ligeramente. Sebastián le dirigió una mirada y, luego vio hacia el horizonte. Sin prestar mayor atención al menor. – Imagino que conoces el hipérico. – Musitó, apoyándose en una rodilla y, llevando las flores al rostro del moreno. – Muchos soldados han sobrevivido gracias a la cicatrización de esta planta.

-Lo sé. – Sebastián llevó una mano a su rostro, sosteniendo los pétalos contra su rostro. – No creo que quiera verme así.

-Heridas de guerra, como las nuestras. – Susurró el ojiazul, sin apartarse del frente del mayordomo. – Yo sé que no eres capaz de sentir nada por mí. – Suspiró. – Que alguna vez fuiste un humano, lleno de sentimientos probablemente y, yo no tuve la dicha de conocerte entonces pero… - Miró hacia abajo, intentando encontrar las palabras. – yo te amo y, te prometo que te liberaré de mi padre, aún si en ello me pierdo a mí mismo.

-Ciel… - Dijo el mayordomo, llevando una mano al rostro del menor y acercándolo al suyo propio. El ojiazul no tenía ninguna reacción adversa a su herida. Es más, le había intentado ayudar. – yo…

-No, no digas nada. – Ciel se puso de pie. – Debo irme ya. No pensé que nuestro encuentro sería así. En realidad, cuando escribí esa nota. Solo pensaba en verte. – Intentó sonreír. – Tengo que arreglarme para ver a Elizabeth. Mientras no consiga lo que busco, tendré que continuar haciendo lo que Vincent diga.

El moreno observó desde su asiento aquella comedia fina que la vida le ofrecía. No, hoy no le dejaría ir así. – Ciel… espera.

-¿Sí? – Se giró y, el aire esparció su aroma por el kiosco. No el de su perfume, sino aquel que solo Sebastián era capaz de percibir y, el menor sabía perfectamente que tenía.

-Yo… yo también te amo. – Se puso de pie. Finalmente una parte suya liberada. La sombra que le ataba al limbo de su eternidad y, no le dejaba pertenecer ni al infierno ni al mundo humano.

El rostro de Ciel quedó lívido. Y no eran las dudas, era la certeza. El demonio se había puesto de pie y avanzado hasta él, mirándole como solo se sueña ser visto y amado por alguien.

El ojiazul se abrazó a él. - ¿Estás mintiendo? – Aferrado con toda la esperanza que dijera que no. Imaginando como sonaría la palabra y, horrorizado que pudiera decir lo contrario.

-No, Ciel. No miento. Lo sé hace mucho pero, no he sido capaz de decirlo. – Musitó el mayordomo.

Ciel le miró fijamente, maravillado. Se paró en puntillas y le besó suavemente, apoyando su mano en la mejilla de Sebastián sin querer. El moreno sonrió y presionó la mano del ojiazul sobre la herida. – Quiero todo el dolor que puedas infundirme si esa es tu voluntad.

-No, Sebastián. – El ojiazul quitó la mano, colocando las flores con cuidado nuevamente. – Lo nuestro es solo un juego de aquí en adelante. Esto es lo único que quiero que sea de verdad. A ti.


	11. Capítulo XI

**_Respuestas a reviews:_ **

_**Katha phantomhive:**_ Vincent tiene demasiada envidia de Sebastián porque siente que tiene todo lo que él no. Belleza, el cariño de su hijo, poder... y otros que para qué decir jajajaja.. ;) Y ya veremos si Sebastián y Ciel se quedan juntos porque está difícil, muajaja, te tendré pensando hasta el último capítulo. :DD Y siii, al fin lo reconoció Sebastián.. :DD Gracias por el review!

_**Madame Red**_: Wiii! Qué bueno que te gusto! Gracias por el review! :DD

**_AezeMy:_** Créeme que bien podría pasar algo así como lo que has imaginado pero, bah, no te daré adelantos muajaja, hoy amanecí siendo mala, jajaja.. XDD Me alegro que te haya dado tiempo de leer y comentar esta vez, la verdad es que extraño mucho tus comentarios sino.. :DD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Guest:** _Lo es! Sebastián no puede ir en contra de su naturaleza pero, sí ama a Ciel.. DD: Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Rebeca18:**_ Me alegro muchísmo que te haya gustado.. :DD Espero que continúes leyendo la historia.. :DD Muchas gracias por el review! :DD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ciel deslizó la yema de los dedos suavemente por la mejilla de Sebastián. Volvía a ser lisa y perfecta. – Me asustaste. Por un momento pensé te quedarías con la marca de mi padre en el rostro.

Sebastián rió. – No, Ciel. Eso es imposible. Los demonios nos regeneramos para poder ser eternos. – Su cabello azabache algo revuelto por el movimiento que había tenido en la cama. Esa noche no había sido nada sexual, solo besos y caricias.

-Has vivido todo entonces. – Susurró el menor, besando los labios del moreno suavemente.

-Te equivocas. No he vivido un matrimonio y, eso es algo que tú vivirás. – El mayordomo tomó el rostro del ojiazul entre sus manos y le besó una vez más. – Por el tiempo que me quede, voy a extrañarte.

-¿Por el tiempo que te quede? - Preguntó Ciel con la preocupación clara en el rostro. No estaba preparado para decir adiós a Sebastián ni ahora ni nunca.

-Bueno, Ciel. Los demonios volvemos al inframundo después de cada contrato. Cuando el mío con Vincent esté terminado nos libraremos de él pero, yo no podré permanecer más tiempo aquí.

El menor le miró incrédulo. - ¡No! – Sebastián colocó un dedo en sus labios para intentar silenciarle, el cual fue retirado de inmediato. - ¿Por qué? – Y el mayordomo se sintió ligeramente contrariado. El rostro de Ciel decía rabia y su voz decía dolor. – ¡Se suponía que entonces estaríamos juntos!

-Eso es lo que tú has querido pensar. Yo solo he pensado en el deseo de librarte de tu padre que alberga ahí dentro. – Llevó una mano al pecho del ojiazul. Su rodilla apoyándose en la cama para levantarse un poco y poder mirar a Ciel desde arriba. No tenía ganas de continuar la conversación y lo mejor que podría hacer era irse.

-¡Espera! – Le tomó por las solapas y lo devolvió a la cama. Claro que el demonio lo había permitido pero, no por molestar sino, porque en el fondo respetaba a Ciel. – Entiendo perfectamente lo que dices. Sin embargo, pides demasiado de mí. No puedo escoger entre tenerte y deshacerme de mi padre. Él está acabando conmigo.

-Ciel, yo siempre estaré contigo. No puedo ir contra mi naturaleza demoníaca. – Suspiró. Parecía como si hubiera recitado esas líneas de memoria porque era lo que debía hacer. – Ni siquiera me pidas cambiarlo.

-¿Tan poco te gusta este mundo?

Sebastián rió. – De hecho, me gusta bastante. Sobre todo ahora pero, eso no es algo que pueda discutir con mi existencia.

Ciel mordió su labio inferior y el demonio se sintió preocupado al ver eso. – ¿Hay algo en su mente ahora?

-Mi mente siempre está llena, Sebastián Michaelis; aunque, creo que finalmente he armado el rompecabezas.

-¿Rompecabezas? – Sabía que se había perdido de alguna cosa en la conversación. Ciel siempre estaba dejándole con la información a medias y, ni siquiera siendo un demonio era capaz de entenderle muchas veces.

-Sí. – Afirmó Ciel. – Ahora vete y, dile a Tanaka que venga.

-No se tarde. Recuerde que debe ir a dormir temprano. Mañana es su boda con la señorita Elizabeth. – El ojiazul hizo una mueca de desagrado ante el comentario del moreno. Lo hacía por fastidiarlo, su sonrisa sarcástica lo confirmaba. – El tiempo pasa tan rápido.

-Sí, sobre todo cuando tu padre te obliga a contraer nupcias en dos semanas. – Miró hacia otra parte, intentando ocultar la ira que le invadía.

Sea positivo. – El moreno palmeó el hombro de Ciel, un gesto que no se permitía ni siquiera ahora que se habían llamado amantes. – Usted se casa y evita la deshonra de su familia. Su padre se casa con Deborah Miller y, la venganza se cumple. Él muere y, usted lo hereda todo gracias a la carta que le hizo firmar a ella. – Sonrió, tomando el mentón de Ciel entre sus dedos. – No podría haber esperado menos de usted. Un plan sin fallo alguno.

Ciel esbozó una media sonrisa. – Así es. – El aroma del mayordomo le recordó que su plan si tenía una falla. Perdería a Sebastián en el proceso. – Ahora ve y, llama a Tanaka. Necesito pedirle algo. Además, mi padre podría encontrarte aquí y, ambos sabemos que eso no sería nada bueno.

-Sí, mi señor. – Respondió el moreno sonriendo. El ojiazul sacudió la cabeza y apretó los labios. Sebastián siempre le hacía reír en su fuero interno.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Deslizó sus dedos entre los cabellos castaños del hombre que le abrazaba. Reía, reía como no lo hacía con nadie más. Reía, aun cuando sabía que esa era su última noche juntos.

-Jack. – Susurró suavemente, acariciando ahora el rostro del mayor. Sus lágrimas habían comenzado a correr por sus mejillas sin pedir permiso. Ya no podía ocultarlo. Eso era lo que su corazón mandaba. – Te amo.

Las gotitas se tornaron frías en su rostro y él las limpió de inmediato. Había tanto frío que podrían convertirse en copos de nieve. – Yo también te amo, Elizabeth. Perdóname. Sé que lo que hice fue terrible.

-No. Mi tío te ha obligado, Jack. No creo que hubieras lastimado a Sebastián por otro motivo. – La joven parecía ahora resignada. – El tío Vincent se ha encargado de hacer miserable la existencia de Ciel y, si le ha visto encontrar consuelo en las palabras y acciones de Sebastián. Tiene todos los motivos para hacerle daño. Según su pensamiento, claro.

-Es la verdad, Elizabeth. De cualquier forma… - El entrenador de caballos ayudó a la rubia a sentarse en un tronco. Luego, él tomó asiento a su lado. – ha logrado separarnos.

Lizzie se giró para verlo. Sus botas altas y la coleta en que sujetaba su cabello siempre le hacían ver rudo. Ahora, a pesar de llevar las mismas botas y la camisa arremangada, su cabello ondulado, libre y que llegaba hasta su mentón, le hacían ver como un muchacho sensible y triste.

-Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti. – Se acercó para abrazarle y, él le rodeó con sus brazos para protegerla del frío y brindarle un poco del calor de su cuerpo. Elizabeth escondió su rostro contra el pecho del joven. – He estado comprometida con Ciel desde que lo recuerdo. – Gimió. – Yo no lo amo. Eso puedo jurártelo.

-Yo lo sé, amor mío. Pero, eso no cambia las cosas. – La empujó suavemente para contemplar su rostro. – Mañana a esta hora serás la esposa de Ciel Phantomhive. ¡Seguro otro monstruo igual a su padre! – Exclamó, empuñando las manos por la rabia. – ¡Si se atreve a ponerte un dedo encima, te juro que…!

-No. No sigas. – Le interrumpió la rubia, besando el rostro del joven. Su piel morena clara, de ese color por los días de sol en que cuidaba a los equinos, rozó contra sus labios y, supo que no podría dejarle. – No te dejaré.

Jack le miró confundido. Sonriendo entre lágrimas. - ¿Qué dices, niña tonta? ¿No me dejarás?

-No. Nos escaparemos. – Elizabeth sonrió. – Huiremos después de la boda. Al anochecer.

El cuidador le tomó las manos y acercó a su cuerpo, riendo por la mera ilusión del plan. - ¡Estás loca! Ciel no te dejará ir.

-Lo hará. Yo aún creo que él no es igual a su padre. – Susurró la rubia, abrazando una vez más a Jack. Quería besarle hasta quedarse dormida. Lástima que bien sabía eso no se podía. Cada día desde que había conocido al cuidador de caballos había sido una eterna lucha de su madre por hacerle quedar en casa, como si supiera a lo que salía.

No obstante, Elizabeth continuaba fingiendo visitas a los Phantomhive para verle. Le había conocido después de un al fin del caso. ¡Qué bueno que a Ciel ella no le importara! De lo contrario, habría notado el carruaje en que llegaba, o el hecho que jamás nadie bajara de él y fuera hacia la mansión.

-Es usted muy dichosa, señorita Elizabeth. – Musitó el mayordomo, quien observaba la escena desde la ventana. Miró hacia abajo. – Ojalá Ciel fuera igual a usted, para cambiarlo todo por quien ama. Ojalá yo fuera igual a Jack, así podría permanecer a su lado y no tendría que abandonarle para ir a buscar algo que ni siquiera me importa demasiado ya. Comida.

* * *

.

.

* * *

El anciano mayordomo llegó hasta la habitación a la que había sido convocado. Ciel ya no le llamaba muy seguido; ahora todo en sus labios era "Sebastián".

-¿Me llamó, joven amo? – Preguntó Tanaka, llamando a la puerta suavemente y abriendo la perilla ante la afirmación del ojiazul.

Cuando el hombre entró, pudo notar que el ojiazul leía meticulosamente un libro. Parecía como si en él hubiera encontrado la respuesta a algo que buscaba desde hace demasiado tiempo. - ¿Joven amo? – Volvió a preguntar. Temiendo interrumpir a Ciel.

-Sí, Tanaka. Verás. Necesito que consigas dos flores de azahar, dos velas y dos rosas rojas robadas. – Puntualizó el menor, sin levantar la vista del libro.

-¿Robadas? Pero si me lo permite, joven amo, usted jamás ha necesitado de robar. – El mayordomo apenas podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-No me refutes o llamaré a Sebastián para que sea él quien lo haga. – Amenazó el menor, aunque en su fuero interno no quería tener siquiera cerca al moreno mientras estuviera trabajando en sus planes.

-No es necesario, amo. Lo haré. – Respondió el mayordomo, haciendo una leve inclinación para reverenciar al ojiazul. - ¿Para cuándo debo tener todo?

-Para la noche antes de la boda de mi padre. Ni antes ni después, querido Tanaka. – Sonrió el ojiazul.

"¡Sebastián!"

El grito de Vincent interrumpió los pensamientos de ambos. Tanaka permaneció unos segundos más en silencio, esperando escuchar los pasos del moreno, Ciel por su parte, sabía que el demonio no necesitaba siempre de caminar con sus dos piernas para llegar al lugar donde se requería su presencia.

-Como he dicho, Tanaka. Esa noche, necesito de estos artículos.

-¿Hará algún tipo de conjuro, amo? – Preguntó el anciano.

-Exacto. Haré uno que no permita ningún mal espíritu o fuerza entrar en esa habitación mientras mi padre y yo conversamos por última vez antes de su boda. – Tanaka le miró con curiosidad y ternura. Ciel sonrió. – Solo a mi padre pudo habérsele ocurrido preparar dos bodas tan rápidamente, ¿no crees? – Agregó para cambiar el tema.

-Sí, joven amo. Ya conoce como a su padre le gusta apresurar las cosas. – Respondió el sirviente, perdiendo la atención de todo lo que hablaban anteriormente. - ¿Algo más que desee?

-Nada. Otro día te pediré algo más. – Musitó el ojiazul. – Ahora debo ir a dormir. Buenas noches, Tanaka.

Y con eso, se aseguró que el anciano se marchara y le dejara en paz. No tenía ganas de pensar o fingir ya. Solo dormir.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"¡Sebastián!"

Gritó Vincent por segunda vez. El mayordomo se tardaba demasiado últimamente y, eso le fastidiaba. El libro que sostenía entre sus manos le había confirmado una noticia mucho peor. Algo que su amigo Undertaker ya le había anticipado esa mañana.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, amo Vincent? – Preguntó el moreno, entrando sin siquiera detenerse a tocar la puerta. Sus modales se habían ido a la basura desde hace algunos días.

-De hecho. Creo que finalmente servirás para algo, mayordomo inútil. – Musitó el Phantomhive con una sonrisa. – Mi amigo Undertaker tiene algo para mí. Quiero que vayas, lo recojas y lo traigas sin abrirlo ni curiosearlo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, mi señor. – Sebastián dedicó una reverencia al hombre. – Lo traeré de inmediato.

-Ah y… Sebastián, – Vincent le detuvo cuando el moreno estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta. – no creas que dejarás de ser mi sirviente aún. Eso simplemente no sucederá. Yo soy tu amo y te obligaré a vivir a mi lado todos los años que pueda.

-Lo sé, amo. – Susurró el moreno, mirando de reojo al hombre. Ya se había adelantado a los hechos, imaginando lo que le sucedería una vez Ciel se marchara.

Solo una noche lo separaba de su destino.

* * *

.

.

* * *

La luz de la mañana golpeó su rostro. Deseó haberse quedado dormido durante el día entero. Se había llegado la esperada boda.

-Aquí viene el circo… - Masculló Ciel por lo bajo. Se levantó y anduvo de puntillas hasta el pasillo, se asomó por el bordillo de la baranda que daba a la planta baja y al salón principal de la mansión. Los sirvientes corrían de un lado a otro llevando todo tipo de cosas.

Dulces de todos sabores, flores de todos colores. En la mente de Ciel ya se podía escribir un poema acerca de las cosas hermosas que componen una fiesta de boda. Aunque, algo se debía reconocer, los sirvientes de la mansión Phantomhive eran siempre eficientes.

Bajó las escaleras para poder contemplar el espectáculo de cerca. Ahora podía ver la diferencia entre los bocadillos dulces que iban desde trufas de chocolate hasta los más rebuscados confites de Inglaterra y quizás del mundo. También había bocadillos salados, manteles blancos almidonados a la perfección, sillas, mesas, copas, vasos y, en fin, todo lo que Ciel había y no había imaginado que se fuera a necesitar.

Alguien gritó entonces, "¡Pastel!" El ojiazul contempló al moreno llevando un enorme pastel de tres niveles, bellamente decorado y del cual él ni siquiera sabía de su existencia. Su padre lo había preparado todo, él y la tía Frances. Suspiró.

-¿Es de su gusto que el pastel se encuentre al centro y los bocadillos alrededor, amo? – Preguntó la seductora voz de Sebastián, acariciando su oído.

Ciel pasó saliva y se giró para verle. Su rostro ardía pero, aún no era notorio. – Es perfecto, Sebastián. – Los sirvientes continuaban corriendo a su alrededor. El menor ya no los notaba, ahora eran simplemente sombras coloridas. Sus ojos y su atención estaban en él. – Sebastián Michaelis. – Susurró.

-Dime, Ciel. – Musitó el mayordomo en voz baja.

-Si te dijera que tomaras tus pertenencias y huyeras en este momento conmigo, ¿qué dirías? - Repentinamente la esperanza que afloraba dentro de su ser. Su mente decía ya no más pero, su corazón le obligaba a intentarlo una última vez. – Yo… yo me olvidaría del dinero de mi padre, del odio y… nos iríamos juntos.

-Te diría que no. – Sebastián sabía que había esperado muchísimo tiempo por una propuesta de ese tipo. Sin embargo, no estaba en condición de aceptarla pues, cuando Vincent notara su ausencia le llamaría, le castigaría y tal vez hasta le obligaría a hacerle daño a Ciel. – Sabes que no puedo.

Los sirvientes estaban tan ocupados que no notaron cuando el ojiazul cogió a Sebastián por la corbata. - ¡Se mío entonces! Te daré mi alma…

-Tampoco puedo aceptar eso. Yo ya tengo un contrato. – Respondió secamente. – Y como veo que no tiene nada más que decirme, creo que continuaré con mis tareas.

-¡Cómo quieras! – Masculló. – Iré a arreglarme. – Y se dirigió a las escaleras, más enojado que de costumbre. Claro, que había un accidente que a Ciel le sucedía con frecuencia cuando se molestaba. Su entrepierna se tornaba deseosa de caricias y atenciones. Estaba "caliente", como vulgarmente el menor se hubiera denominado a sí mismo.

Llegó a su habitación, azotó la puerta al cerrarla y se lanzó a la cama. No planeaba vestirse o arreglarse hasta haber solucionado el problema que se desataba en medio de sus piernas.

-Mmm… -Gemía, frotando de arriba abajo con rapidez, luego con lentitud, haciendo que el deseo entre su cuerpo creciera.

Colocó una mano atrás para apoyarse y permanecer sentado. Le gustaba más así. En su mente, Sebastián era quien estaba tocándole. Recordaba la primera vez que el moreno deslizó sus labios por su cuello, las manos por su cuerpo, cuando le recostó en la fría mesa de la cocina y se sintió dentro de su boca. – Seb- Sebastián… - Jadeó el ojiazul, moviendo su mano con mayor rapidez y, aferrándose a las sábanas. También pensaba en ese cuerpo marmóreo que parecía esculpido por los ángeles irónicamente y, que le provocaba tantas sensaciones con solo verlo.

-Ahh… - Apretaba su mano alrededor de su miembro ligeramente, permitiéndose embestir contra su mano ligeramente.

Sebastián se acercó a la puerta en ese momento. Había subido las escaleras y los gemidos de Ciel le habían llamado la atención. Cerró los ojos y relamió sus labios con lujuria al imaginar al menor tendido en la cama y complaciéndose a sí mismo.

-A-Ahh… - Jadeó una vez más, viniéndose en su mano y, de inmediato, la curiosidad invadió su mente. ¿Qué sabor tendría su esencia? Tenía que ser muy bueno pues, el moreno se deleitaba cada vez que la probaba. Llevó sus dedos a su boca. Justo en el momento en que metía el líquido en ella, Sebastián no pudo contenerse más.

Embistió contra la puerta y ésta enseguida cedió para permitir el paso al moreno. El menor le miró sorprendido y, el demonio sabía que tenía poco tiempo antes que su amante tragara el líquido por el que su ser suplicaba.

Se lanzó sobre él. Su cuerpo poderoso aprisionó a Ciel contra la cama, se recostó sobre él y se inclinó para besarle apasionadamente. El sabor invadía ahora todos los sentidos de Sebastián. Delicioso, el demonio gimió y se sintió estar a punto de correrse con tan solo probarlo. – Ciel…

El mencionado envolvió las caderas del demonio con sus piernas. ¡Qué delicia sentirle así! La tela de su ropa contra su piel desnuda. Las manos de Ciel luchando contra la chaqueta, solo para luego encontrar estorbo en su chaleco pero, daba igual. La sensualidad de su espalda haciendo crujir la tela con sus movimientos era suficiente.

-Sigue Sebastián… - Gimió Ciel. - Lo quiero aunque sea la última vez.

* * *

**_Notas finales:_**

Éste es el antepenúltimo capítulo de esta historia.. :DD Tan solo nos quedan 2 más. Gracias por leer y comentar.. :DD


	12. Capítulo XII

_**Respuestas a reviews:** _

_**Mininahermosa29:**_ Sí, ahora si ya es oficial. Este capítulo es el penúltimo y el próximo el final porque ya está escrito.. muahahaha.. XDD Me alegro muchísimo que la historia te haya gustado y gracias por el review! :DD

_**Katha phantomhive:** _Ciel por ser joven tiene la energía de querer vivir por mucho que diga que no, es por eso que de repente le dijo a Sebastián que huyeran y, pues, él por su parte ha aprendido a mantener las "costumbres demoníacas" por así decir.. XDD Lamento haberte dejado en el suspenso de lo que sucedía entre estos dos, y "el problema de Ciel" jajajaja.. es que ya verás como terminó el pobre al final de eso.. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**AezeMy: **_ Trataré de no lastimar a Ciel... demasiado.. muahaha.. XDD Mentiras.. bueno, ya veremos que pasa.. :DD Siii! Que Sebastián se vuelva humano y ya no tenga más contrato, qué bueno fuera pero, parte de la historia es ver como uno por amor tiene a veces que luchar contra circunstancias que uno mismo con su forma de ser provoca.. XDD Besos y abrazos virtuales para ti también, gracias por el review.. :DD

_**Guest:**_ Lo sé.. XDD Sebastián es demasiado sensual y morirá por eso jajajaja.. Mentiras.. XDD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Miyuki126:**_ Mmm.. pueda que se queden separados pueda que no.. XDD Me alegro que hayas encontrado esta historia y te haya gustado. Yo he disfrutado mucho escribiéndola debo decir.. :DD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**nanamiluchia1411:**_ *le gusta verla saltar como psicópata* jajaja.. :DD No te convenció el resumen? mmm.. es que no soy buena expresándome en tan pocas palabras.. Yo necesito unos dos párrafos para poder hacerlo bien jajaja.. :DD Igual, agradezco muchísimo que la historia sea de tu agrado, eso es un honor y sobre todo que la hayas leído de principio a fin. :DD Gracias por el review! :DD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

La marcha nupcial resonó en toda la catedral. Estaba repleta. La nobleza de Inglaterra se había dado cita en un mismo lugar ese día y, también para un mismo evento: La boda de Ciel Phantomhive, el único hijo del "alguna vez Conde" Vincent Phantomhive.

Nadie asistiría por ese hombre. No obstante, Ciel era "harina de otro costal". Todos recordaban a su madre. La mujer había sido toda atenciones y dulzura durante toda su vida. Muchas de sus amigas se habían alejado de la familia pero, ahora, que veían al "pequeño" de la difunta Rachel contraer nupcias. No podían evitar el deseo de asistir.

Ciel tragó en seco. Estaba nervioso. No por Elizabeth sino por lo que acababa de hacer.

La novia se acercaba. Caían flores por todas partes y la gente…

_"Sebastián.", musitó. El moreno le había aparecido por detrás justo cuando él se encontraba frente al espejo. Estaba molesto con él porque cuando le había ordenado continuar, Sebastián se había detenido, aludiendo que era tarde y no quería retrasarlo. _

_El demonio no dijo nada. Se limitó a enrollar sus brazos en el tronco del ojiazul y besar su cuello suavemente. Ciel percibió el aroma del perfume que él le había regalado. Le quedaba perfecto. El estómago se le hizo un nudo. Quería despedirse de él, hacerlo una última vez. Pero no, al moreno no parecían gustarle las despedidas. _

_Ciel se giró deprisa. "Vete. No quiero que veas esto. No quiero verte en esa iglesia." Sebastián le devolvió una mirada un tanto apesadumbrada. "Como ordene, amo."_

Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, el demonio podría haber querido decirle "Escapemos" pero, Ciel no había sido capaz de entenderle.

Y de nuevo. La gente, las flores y Elizabeth en su vestido blanco. Sonriendo tan falsamente que hasta el menor lo notó. Un tiempo atrás, él mismo había insistido en que esa boda se llevara a cabo, creyendo que así se libraría de las ataduras de su padre. Creía que podría llevarse a Sebastián con él en el día que su padre muriera pero, todo era tan diferente de sus planes. Ahora casarse con la rubia era una obligación.

Miró alrededor. Vincent estaba saludando a algunas personas, intentando agradarles y que le hicieran parte de sus conversaciones. Ciel conocía a la perfección esa actitud de parte suya.

La marcha nupcial tocó sus últimas notas. El orgulloso padre de Elizabeth se aproximaba, llevándola por el brazo, llevando a su "pequeña" por última vez. Sostuvo entonces la mano de Ciel y le entregó la de la joven. El ojiazul no pudo evitar sonreír, Elizabeth lucía tan nerviosa como él.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó en un murmullo.

-No. – Respondió la rubia, intentando volver a sonreír.

-Por lo menos no soy el único. – Respondió el joven.

Y ambos se giraron hacia el sacerdote. El hombre les miraba con alegría, seguramente ilusionado por el matrimonio de una pareja tan joven.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sebastián llegó entonces a la puerta de la catedral y suspiró. Ahí estaba Ciel, al fondo de ésta, contrayendo nupcias con Elizabeth Middleford porque eso es lo que los nobles hacen mejor. Casarse. El ojiazul no podía verle, eso sí. Después de todo le había dicho que "no quería verle en la iglesia". Claro, que el demonio podía llegar y no ser visto por Ciel.

-Veo tu cara y me sorprendo. – Musitó una voz masculina a su lado.

-Si está burlándose de mí, Jack, bien puede ir yéndose porque no me importa lo que diga. – Masculló el moreno. El cuidador de caballos le miraba expectante.

-No seas ridículo, Sebastián. No me trates como si fuera el señor Phantomhive. – El muchacho le tocó el hombro suavemente. – Lamento mucho que nos hayan puesto en una situación como la que ambos vivimos pero, nada puede hacerse ya.

Sebastián le enfrentó. No con el ánimo de pelear pero, sí con el de ver sus verdaderas intenciones. - ¿Y? ¿Has venido hasta aquí para decir eso? – Aunque el moreno ya sospechaba para qué había llegado Jack hasta ahí.

-Claro que no. – Sonrió. – Yo vengo a rescatar a Elizabeth. Mi Lizzy. – Enfatizó.

El mayordomo rió. - ¿Así que serás el príncipe azul de este cuento?

-No lo sé, pero vengo decidido a llevármela de aquí. – El cuidador abrochó su abrigo. Hacía frío ese día. – Si no es curiosidad, ¿Por qué Vincent te tiene tanta mala sangre? Es porque andas con su hijo, ¿no?

Sebastián retrocedió un paso. - ¿Qué cosas dices?

-Conmigo no finjas, Michaelis, que yo los he visto correr uno a la habitación del otro y, salir hasta muchas horas después. – El mayordomo no sabía qué decir.

-Yo…

-No es de mi incumbencia, créeme. Lo único importante es que no creo que se oponga a la partida de Elizabeth. – Jack sonrió y repentinamente detuvo la charla. Su mirada se perdió en el fondo de la catedral.

"Joven Ciel Phantomhive," musitó el sacerdote, "¿acepta a la señorita Elizabeth Middleford en sagrado matrimonio para amarla y respetarla cada día de su vida?"

Sebastián cerró los puños, deseando que Ciel dejara simplemente toda esa estupidez y fuera con él a la mansión.

El ojiazul tomó la mano de Elizabeth y sonrió. "Por supuesto que acepto." La rubia se deshizo en felicidad, o supuesta felicidad.

El moreno se quedó atónito. Ahí estaba el único por el que había experimentado una emoción desde que dejó de ser humano. Casándose con otra persona.

"Señorita Elizabeth Middleford," Ahí venía la segunda parte. "¿acepta al joven Ciel Phantomhive para amarle en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza?"

Elizabeth volteó hacia la entrada por un instante. Vio a Jack en la puerta y, supo que éste podría ser el peor error de su vida. "Acepto."

El mayordomo se cerró el sobretodo y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la mansión. ¿Por qué había desaprovechado el último momento en que tuvo a Ciel? El menor le había rogado porque se marchara con él. No podía culparlo ahora de haberse casado. Su última esperanza era que Jack no cejara en el empeño y escapara con la rubia.

El aire helado golpeó Londres ese día. Ciel sonreía mas en el fondo su corazón se dividía al pensar que Sebastián no había hecho nada por impedir su boda con Elizabeth.

Subieron al carruaje. Vincent ayudó a la joven con el vestido mientras Ciel le sujetaba la mano. Ambos se sentaron en silencio. – No tengo ganas de ir al banquete, Ciel. – Musitó Elizabeth en un hilillo de voz, justo antes de echarse a llorar.

-Calma, Elizabeth. – Le consoló el ojiazul. – Sé que no me amas. Yo no puedo decir que te ame tampoco. - Ridícula, la situación era ridícula pero, Ciel no le encontraba la gracia aún.

-Pero… - Sollozó. – es que es algo peor. Y… no creo que quieras ayudarme. - Escondió el rostro entre sus manos, llorando como una niña cuya madre le ha abandonado en medio de la multitud.

Ciel se acercó un poco más a la joven e hizo algo que no pertenecía a su naturaleza. Abrazó a Elizabeth contra su cuerpo, dejándole recostar el rostro en su pecho. El sombrero de copa le temblaba en la cabeza debido al traqueteo y su corazón latía a mil por hora. La rubia quería dejarle y, eso ya era algo que no le desagradaba en lo absoluto. – ¿Quieres escapar?

-Sí. Quiero escapar… con Jack… - Gimió, horrorizada de sus propias palabras.

-¿El cuidador de caballos? – El ojiazul la alejó de él para ver su rostro. La muchacha asintió. – No sabía que él… bueno, que ustedes…

-Hemos mantenido una relación furtiva por mucho tiempo, Ciel pero… ya no puedo más. ¡Quiero estar con él! ¡Quiero ser su esposa! – Exclamó. Las lágrimas creando surcos en su joven rostro. - ¡Perdóname, por favor! Yo no quería traicionarte.

-Elizabeth… yo también amo a alguien más. No voy a juzgarte. – Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó suavemente. – No es un beso de amor, es un beso de agradecimiento por haberme confiado la verdad.

La rubia sonrió sinceramente. – Gracias, Ciel. – Y ambos se abrazaron.

-Sin embargo, te aclaro que no podrás escapar antes que lleguemos a la que sería nuestra casa de campo. – Elizabeth prestó toda su atención al ojiazul. – Es probable que sea mi padre quien nos escolte hasta ella para asegurarse que yo no escape.

-Entiendo. Encontraré la manera de decírselo a Jack. – Asintió.

-No te apures. Le diré a Sebastián que lo haga por ti.

-¿Y él? ¿Ya no es la mano derecha de tu padre? – La voz trémula de la rubia hizo una maraña en los pensamientos del ojiazul. – Porque si lo fuera, correría a decírselo.

-Elizabeth… - El menor se mordió el labio inferior y miró por la ventanilla, ligeramente avergonzado de su mentira. – eso no es cierto. Eso lo inventé yo para que no te enteraras de mi verdadera relación con Sebastián.

La joven posó una mano en el hombro de Ciel. Comprendía lo que quería decirle. – Estás enamorado de Sebastián, el mayordomo, ¿no es así?

-No. Estoy enamorado de Sebastián, el hombre. – Respondió el ojiazul, sonriendo hacia la nada. – Estoy encantado con su ser. Completo, no solo la parte suya que trabaja como sirviente en la mansión. – Y era la verdad, Ciel estaba fascinado con cada fibra del demonio. Su sensualidad, su cuerpo, su personalidad y ese rostro impecable que reflejaba astucia y adoración a la vez.

Elizabeth asintió. Alguna vez exigió fidelidad y se disgustó por pensar que Ciel le fuera infiel. Ahora entendía que ella no podía pedir tal cosa pues, también había faltado a su palabra como prometida.

-¡Vivan los novios! – Gritó alguien desde afuera. Ambos se miraron, confundidos. Ni siquiera se percataron de cuándo recorrieron el trecho de la catedral a la mansión Phantomhive.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Ciel y Elizabeth descendieron del carruaje. De inmediato, ambos jóvenes se vieron cubiertos por una lluvia de arroz. Todos parecían en extremo emocionados con la unión. La rubia apretó la mano del ojiazul. – Tranquila. – Susurró el menor. – Saldremos de esto.

Hubo vals, champaña y pastel. Sin embargo, Ciel no pudo ignorar los ojos carmesí que le observaron desde una columna. Vincent había contratado meseros para servir y el demonio simplemente no había sido requerido. El ojiazul creía que su padre lo hacía para molestar a Sebastián, con el único fin de torturarle.

En medio de una de las piezas, Ciel dejó a Elizabeth con su hermano Edward y tuvo tiempo de escaparse. Estaba deseando un momento para refugiarse entre los brazos del mayordomo, aunque eso era algo que jamás admitiría.

-Sebastián. – Le llamó en el momento en que entró a la cocina. El demonio no quería verle. Estaba claro que cuando le vio avanzar hacia él, se movió tan rápido como le era sutilmente posible. – Basta. – Sujetó la copa que llevaba con más fuerza aún y, bebió hasta la última gota de un solo trago.

-Dime. – Masculló el moreno, fingiendo que lavaba los platos como si de un día cualquiera se tratara. El ojiazul mordió su labio inferior por la rabia, estaba seguro que hacía un instante Sebastián no estaba ahí.

-¿Por qué huyes de mí?

-No quiero ver a quien ya es parte del pasado ahora. – Respondió Sebastián secamente.

-No eres parte del pasado. ¡Sabías bien que este día llegaría! – Exclamó el ojiazul, su voz cargada de enojo. Y más que enojo, era una sensación de incomprensión. – Ni siquiera sabes lo que sucede.

-A ver… ¿qué sucede? – El mayordomo dejó los platos y se giró para verle. Desenrolló sus mangas y se quitó el mandil.

-Elizabeth escapará con Jack. – Susurró el menor, ligeramente intimidado por la actitud del moreno.

-Eso ya lo sé. La señorita Elizabeth se marchará pero, eso no va a beneficiarnos en nada. No perteneceré menos a Vincent por eso. – Ciel asintió ante tales palabras.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, demonio. – Sebastián le miró confundido. Contrario a que la voz del ojiazul siempre parecía quebrarse cuando se daba cuenta que jamás podrían estar juntos, hoy le había respondido con un aplomo que solo era suyo en otras ocasiones. – La última orden que te doy es que le ayudes a Jack y a Elizabeth para que puedan escapar.

-¿Solo eso? – No se daría por vencido en su afán de obtener algo de esa mísera conversación.

-Solo eso. – Ciel se aproximó, se paró de puntillas frente a él y le besó. Sebastián apenas pudo corresponderle en medio de las emociones que se aglomeraban dentro de él. – Adiós, Sebastián Michaelis.

Y abandonó la cocina. El moreno se repasó los labios con la lengua. No le creía. No creía en las despedidas de Ciel.

No creía hasta que vio al ojiazul pedir a uno de los sirvientes que cargara sus maletas en el carruaje que lo llevaría a él y a Elizabeth hasta la casa de campo.

El demonio observó la escena y prefirió apartarse. Aún tenía una última orden que cumplir. Buscó al cuidador. Jack estaba sentado en el mismo tronco de árbol donde Sebastián le veía siempre.

-Es hora. – Murmuró, sentándose a su lado. El viento helado sacudía la bufanda del cuidador y atentaba contra el sobretodo que Sebastián había vestido para salir al exterior. Entregó un arma al cuidador. – No le dispares a Ciel. Si le haces algo, yo mismo iría a por ti. - Sus ojos se tornaron violáceos por un momento. - Además, ha sido su voluntad que te dé esa arma para ayudarte.

-Gracias, Sebastián. – El hombre revisó que el arma estuviera cargada y lista. – No te preocupes. Simplemente le amenazaré y tomaré a Elizabeth conmigo. un juego, nada más.

"Mata a Vincent.", pensó el moreno. "Al fin del caso, lo mío con él es solo un juego y nada más."

-Buen viaje.

El cuidador tomó un morral de cuero y se lo echó al hombro. – Adiós, Sebastián. – Hoy era el día de las despedidas definitivamente. El moreno se limitó a dedicarle una inclinación de cabeza y, Jack se perdió corriendo entre la parte trasera de la mansión. Probablemente escaparía por el bosque y esperaría al paso del carruaje.

* * *

.

.

* * *

El mayordomo suspiró, entró en la mansión y se percató de dos terribles realidades: Ciel se había marchado y, Vincent no le había acompañado, el hombre siempre parecía sospechar de los ataques planeados en contra suya. El Phantomhive le esperaba al pie de las escaleras con un rostro de satisfacción asqueroso.

-Se ha ido, Sebastián.

-Lo sé, amo Vincent. – El demonio bajó la vista, llevando una mano a su pecho. – Lamento que su único hijo se convierta en un hombre.

Vincent bajó los dos peldaños que le separaban de Sebastián y le tomó por el brazo con brusquedad. – Maldito demonio, ¡hablas como si Ciel no tuviera las marcas de tus asquerosas garras en su cuerpo!

-Yo no le he hecho daño alguno. – Masculló el moreno. – Ciel siempre estuvo conmigo porque quiso. – Sonrió lascivamente, aún si sabía que eso podría traerle problemas. – Estuvo conmigo porque yo le hago sentir bien.

Vincent deseaba golpearle cuanto menos pero, se detuvo a sí mismo. – Lo tuyo Sebastián, será el peor de los castigos te lo puedo asegurar. – Liberó al demonio y se arregló la chaqueta. – No me retes. – Se giró y subió las escaleras. Sabía exactamente lo que haría para purgar la existencia del mayordomo.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"¡Elizabeth!"

Un grito resonó en medio del bosque mientras ambos iban en el carruaje, escoltados por uno de los sirvientes que su padre había contratado por la ocasión.

-Jack. – Murmuró la rubia, emocionada y a punto de asomarse por la ventana.

-¡No! – Interrumpió Ciel, sujetándola. – Debe parecer que te han robado.

Jack disparó al cochero una sola vez, apuntándole al brazo para no causarle una herida mortal, aunque si una bastante dolorosa. -¡Ah! ¡No dispare más! – Gritó el hombre, cayendo de la carreta completamente horrorizado. Su brazo sangraba y se podía ver una herida que traspasaba el músculo y llegaba al hueso.

-¡Déjeme llevármela entonces! – Vociferó el cuidador, corriendo hasta el lugar, jadeando y apuntando a la cabeza del cochero.

-¡Llévesela! – Exclamó el hombre, apretando su brazo para mitigar el dolor. – Solo deje que el joven Phantomhive y su esposa bajen de ella. – Añadió, pensando que se refería a la carroza.

Ciel bajó del carruaje y miró a Jack. – ¡Déjala escapar conmigo, Phantomhive! – Exclamó, su voz era firme y apuntaba el arma hacia el ojiazul. Temblaba, en el fondo Ciel sabía que el cuidador estaba temblando y ésa era solo una máscara de valentía.

-No me opondré, Jack. – Musitó el menor, mirando alrededor se dio cuenta que no faltaba mucho para llegar a la casa de campo. Podía llevar las maletas hasta ahí. Un poco de trabajo le caería bien. – Tan sólo déjame bajar mi equipaje.

El hombre no dejaba de apuntarle. Atrajo a Elizabeth a su lado y la rubia le abrazó por el cuello gentilmente. – Calma, Jack. Ciel no va a oponerse.

-Eso es cierto. – Respondió el ojiazul aún sin moverse del lugar. – No haré nada porque quiero que por lo menos una persona de esta historia sea feliz.

Jack continuó apuntándole. Estaba demasiado nervioso. Se obligó a bajar la guardia, tragó en seco y guardó el arma en el cinturón de sus pantalones. – Le creo, bocchan. – Musitó, respirando profundo.

Ciel suspiró y tomó las maletas que había llevado. Las colocó en el suelo, sin importarle que la tierra pudiera ensuciarlas. – Bien, Elizabeth. – Se sacudió la tierra de las manos y se aproximó a su prima. – Creo que no te veré en mucho tiempo.

-No digas eso, Ciel. – La rubia no pudo contenerse y le agrazó con todas sus fuerzas. – Nos veremos muy pronto. No pienso alejarme de ti por siempre. - Tomó una bolsa del carruaje y se la entregó. – Ten. Lo que hay dentro es para ti y para Sebastián.

El ojiazul cogió la bolsa, más por curiosidad que nada. El ruido que produjo le anunció que se trataba de dinero. La rubia pensaba que él y Sebastián podían huir juntos y, Ciel agradecía el que le otorgara la cualidad de la valentía con ese gesto. -Cuida de ella, Jack. – Dijo al cuidador de caballos, quien asintió y cambió su gesto tosco por uno más amable.

-Gracias, bo…

-No. – Le interrumpió. – Llámame Ciel. – Y el ojiazul no lo hacía solo por demostrar camaradería sino, porque en el fondo de su ser deseaba ser alguien común. Una persona que fuera dueña de sus propias decisiones y no la marioneta de un noble que ha caído en desgracia.

-Gracias, Ciel.

-Por nada. – Señaló al hombre en el suelo. Estaba inconsciente ahora. – Eso sí, tú le disparaste, tú le llevarás a dejar al pueblo más cercano.

Jack sonrió. – Por supuesto.

Cargó al hombre en la carroza, luego él y Elizabeth subieron al frente. - ¡Adiós, Ciel! – Gritó la joven, agitando un pañuelo.

Ciel esbozó una sonrisa y agitó la mano. – Adiós, Elizabeth.

Una despedida más. Ese día ya se había convertido en una monotonía estúpida para el ojiazul. Se volteó y miró las maletas. Levantó la vista y se enfrentó nuevamente al trecho que tendría que recorrer con ellas. –Vaya… - Dijo para sí mismo. – Al menos voy a entretenerme un rato con esto.

Tomó la primera maleta, la bolsa de las monedas y echo a andar. Nadie aguardaba por él y, ese pensamiento le resultó reconfortante. Por primera vez no se ceñiría a un horario. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para sí mismo.

Llegó a la casa de campo y le echó un vistazo. El lugar parecía sacado de una novela romántica. Ciel se sentó en el suelo a contemplar el lugar. Tenía otros viajes pendientes, unos cuatro si pensaba llevar maleta por maleta pero, no le importaba. Necesitaba cansarse para poder dormir, para alejar a quien despidiera unas horas antes.

* * *

_**Y después de esto.. el final.. ;)** _


	13. Capítulo XIII

_**Respuestas a reviews:** _

_**Katha phantomhive:**_ Síii.. fue un capítulo triste porque ya Sebastián se está dando por vencido en lo que a estar con Ciel se refiere.. DD: Y ya no quiso nada con él por eso, porque no quiere sufrir más de lo que debe, como le pasó con la boda.. Vincent es despreciable.. jajaja, ahora todo mundo cuando le sabe muerto en el manga se van a alegrar.. xDD Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Rebeca18:**_ Yay! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo y si, ya es el final.. :DD Gracias por el review! XDD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Las estatuas no caminan, no hablan y tampoco pueden moverse…"

Había pasado una semana. Una semana desde su boda. Una semana desde que robó el último beso que le fue posible. Sebastián. Le echaba tanto de menos y, a la vez temía tanto verle esa noche.

Abrió la ventana y tomó una enorme bocanada de aire. La casa de campo de los Middleford era hermosa. Había llegado hasta ahí sin Elizabeth y, no se arrepentía. De hecho, sonreía al imaginarla feliz con Jack. ¡Quién lo iba a decir! Su prima, quien en la niñez jugara con él a los bailes de sociedad, había crecido lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que el dinero no lo era todo y, contrario a la forma de pensar de su madre, antepuso sus sentimientos a cualquier otra cosa y… huyó. Dato curioso y feliz que Ciel albergaría en su memoria a partir de ese día.

Y él. Él tenía tantas cosas que resolver y aún una última carta para hacerlo. Hablaría con su padre porque si Sebastián habría de cobrar esa alma, entonces él estaría en paz con ella. Si perdería a ambos, por lo menos no se quedaría con el cargo en la consciencia de jamás haber hablado con él. No más planes, su plan ya era perfecto y, lo conservaría tal como estaba. El destino le alejaría de Sebastián y, ya no quería pelear. Ya no.

Fue hasta su equipaje, el cual ni siquiera había deshecho, y comenzó a buscar el libro que hace unos días leía. Lo abrió en la página que había dejado marcada con un pequeño doblez en la esquina y comenzó a releer el párrafo.

_"El demonio que pierde a su amo o, cuyo amo muere sin haber cumplido el contrato quedará libre de toda atadura con esa persona, aunque, no podrá devorar su alma. Sin embargo, si el amo es asesinado, el demonio pasará a ser propiedad del asesino."_

Y eso era lo que Ciel deseaba pero, la culpabilidad le atormentaba con solo pensar en asesinar a su padre. "Si pudiera provocar un accidente…" se decía; aunque era incapaz de llevar tal cosa a cabo.

"No. Debo aceptar perder algo. Es imposible poderlo conservar todo.", murmuró, como si temiera que alguien entre aquellas cuatro enormes paredes pudiera escucharle. ¡Vaya ironía! Si ni siquiera servidumbre había porque Elizabeth dijo a su madre que ella quería atender a su esposo "como se merecía."

-Probablemente me merezco algo como esto. – Susurró el menor, agarrando su cabeza entre sus manos, riendo. Riendo en un momento en el que sentía todo menos felicidad. Y, no pudo soportarlo más, miró hacia abajo y comenzó a llorar. Tenía sus ventajas estar solo, aun cuando tuviera que comer unos huevos a medio rostizar de desayuno y que tuvieran el sabor de un papel quemado. Incluso así, tener un tiempo lejos de cualquier otra persona en el mundo le venía excelente para aclarar sus ideas. - ¿Por qué la vida concede cosas buenas a todos menos a mí? ¡Mi padre encontró a Sebastián! ¡Además de poseer a Deborah, tiene dinero y cosas! ¿Por qué si siempre ha sido una persona mezquina para conmigo? Yo siempre veo pasar las cosas buenas a mi alrededor pero, jamás son para mí. Ni siquiera tú, Sebastián. Ni siquiera a ti pude tenerte. No importa lo que haga.

-Quizás para otros no importe lo que haga pero, para mí definitivamente es importante. – Musitó la voz aterciopelada del moreno justo detrás de él.

Ciel rió entre lágrimas. – Estoy enloqueciendo. Ahora hasta lo escucho.

-Ningún "enloqueciendo". – Dijo el mayordomo, riendo por lo bajo.- Estoy aquí, Ciel. Sabía lo que existía entre Jack y la señorita Elizabeth desde antes que me lo dijeras. – Se inclinó ligeramente para tomar la barbilla del ojiazul.

-¿Y no me lo dijiste? – Masculló. – ¡Me has hecho quedar en ridículo a propósito!

-No. Tan solo creí que era mejor que lo supieras por tu propia suerte. No quería adelantarte a los hechos.

Tenía razón. El menor asintió y se apartó de él. Sebastián le siguió, hasta el balcón. – Vete. No quiero estar contigo.

-Lo sé. No le gustan las despedidas. – Suspiró. – Ah, pero si irá a despedirse de su padre esta tarde.

-Sebastián. – Se giró para verle a los ojos. – Lo mío para con él no es una despedida. Es como la firma de un contrato. Para mañana a esta hora, él estará dando su primer paso en la Catedral y para la noche estará muerto. Él muerto y yo solo. – Volvió a voltearse.

-¿Por eso has querido despedirte de mí el día de tu boda?

-Exacto. No quería volver a verte. Intentaba hacerme a la idea pero, tenerte aquí de nuevo… Es tan difícil. Me hace desear… me hace desear asesinarle. – Apretó los puños, mirando hacia el verdor que se cernía afuera. – Lo que siento por ti ha perdido el nombre.

El demonio sabía que sería rechazado pero, sin darle tiempo al menor de hacerlo, le rodeó con los brazos por la espalda. - ¿Por qué no me dejas preparar algo de desayuno para ti?

Ciel echó la cabeza hacia atrás, solo lo necesario para recostarla en el pecho de Sebastián. – No quiero comer. Además, has desobedecido una de las reglas.

-¿Reglas? – Preguntó el moreno, entre confundido y divertido. – Pensé que ya no existían las reglas para nosotros… Amo. – Susurró la última palabra contra su oreja. El aroma del ojiazul era delicioso parecía como si hubiera dormido en una almohada de algodón de azúcar.

-Existen hoy, porque así lo quiero yo, demonio. Y tú… - Su cuerpo tembló ante el contacto de la nariz y los labios de Sebastián. – has incumplido a la regla que establecía vendrías a mí en perfectas condiciones. ¿Has visto tu traje?

-Perdóneme, amo. Correr por el campo no es sencillo. –El moreno notó su chaqueta sin abotonar y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, el ojiazul le interrumpió.

-¡Deja eso! - Ciel se dio la vuelta para contemplarlo. – Además, desabotona esa camisa y ese chaleco. Voy a castigarte como a un caballo desobediente.

Sebastián sabía lo que le esperaba, sonrió lascivamente. - ¿Vamos a las caballerizas, entonces?

-Las manos atrás, demonio. – Ordenó el menor. El moreno obedeció y llevó los brazos hacia atrás. Ciel amarró sus manos con una de sus corbatas. – Ni se te ocurra desatarte.

-No, yo no sería capaz de faltarle al respeto.

Sebastián fue empujado hasta las caballerizas, donde Ciel le desató las manos y le obligó a sujetarse de las cuerdas de una silla de montar que se hallaba colgada en la pared.

Ciel tomó un látigo y golpeó el pecho desnudo de Sebastián con un golpe sordo. El moreno se sujetó a las cuerdas con más fuerza, el dolor que el ojiazul le provocaba siempre era una mezcla de dolor y sexualidad. – Ah. – Se encorvó ligeramente hacia adelante.

-¡Derecho! – Gritó el menor, propinando un segundo golpe.

-¡Ah! – La forma en que los golpes palpitaban en su piel. Le excitaba ser capaz de sentir de esa manera. De lo contrario era una comodidad impoluta.

-¡Habla demonio! – Un tercer, un cuarto golpe y, Sebastián gimió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Perdóneme… amo…

-¡Más fuerte! ¡No te oigo!

-¡Perdóneme, amo. – Gruñó. – Acabe conmigo, si quiere.

Ciel se acercó y, acarició las heridas que acababa de hacer. Cicatrizaban rápido y no quería perderse de algo especial. – Déjame probarte y, te dejaré ir. – El demonio asintió. La lengua del ojiazul resbaló suavemente sobre su pecho, probando el dulce sabor de la sangre. Y no era solo por nombre pues, eso era lo primero en lo que Ciel se había fijado alguna vez. El dulzor que poseía la sangre del mayordomo.

Sebastián jadeo. La textura de la lengua de Ciel le estaba encendiendo por dentro. Tomó el rostro de Ciel y susurró contra sus labios. - ¿Me dejará follarlo, amo?

Ciel meneó la cabeza en señal negativa. – Quiero verte cabalgar. – Murmuró, arrancando la chaqueta y lo que quedaba de su camisa y chaleco. El demonio le atrajo hacia sí, besándolo apasionadamente, tirando de sus cabellos y rozando su lengua contra la suya.

-Entonces… cabalgaré sobre usted. – Musitó el mayordomo, tomando los pantalones de Ciel por el cinturón y bajándolos.

-No hagas eso, Sebastián. – Gimió el ojiazul, sintiendo como el calor subía por su espalda cuando las manos del moreno se deslizaron por su cola hasta encontrarse con la raya de su trasero. – Eso no será tuyo hoy. – Sonrió maliciosamente.

-Grr… - El demonio gruñó, desabrochando sus propios pantalones. – Entonces, será como la otra vez. – Mordió la oreja de Ciel, haciendo que el menor soltara un grito ahogado. Sebastián empujó al ojiazul al suelo de la caballeriza, haciéndole caer en la paja.

¿Qué no era esa la mejor manera de burlarse de su "enemigo"? ¿Disfrutar del cuerpo prohibido aún después del sacramento del matrimonio? Pero, esa era su finalidad. Disfrutaría de Sebastián mientras pudiera. Bajó sus pantalones, olvidando la paja que producía una ligera comezón a su trasero desnudo. El mayordomo se arrodilló, colocándose justo en el regazo de Ciel y frotando su miembro contra el del menor.

Ciel tomó el falo que tantas veces había consentido su trasero y, le acarició sensualmente. El cuerpo del demonio se había tornado más delgado de costumbre o, bien, el ojiazul había olvidado la anatomía exacta de ese cuerpo maravilloso.

-Baja las caderas, Sebastián. – Susurró a su oído. El mayordomo experimentó entonces una sensación de calor que subía desde su estómago hasta su pecho. Era la primera vez que lo hacía con Ciel en esa forma. Muchos hombres habían abusado de él, era verdad. El demonio lo permitía por ser su trabajo mas, no significaba que en el fondo de su ¿alma?, el odio no se hiciera presente. Ahora que llegaba la ocasión, dudaba en lanzarse a esa sensación con la que le habían humillado tantas veces.

-Sí, amo. – Su voz trémula por primera vez y, el miembro erecto de Ciel le esperaba. Se penetró a sí mismo, sintiendo como la piel estirada por la erección rozaba contra su entrada, violando la única parte de su ser a la que le quedaba algo de dignidad por mantener. Mordió su labio inferior para no gemir. No quería que Ciel le conociera como un ser débil.

-Ahh… Sebastián. – El ojiazul no pudo evitar doblar las rodillas un poco al sentir la calidez de la entrada de su amante. – Muévete… - Jadeó, apretando los glúteos del moreno.

El demonio no ponía peso alguno en el cuerpo de su amo, más que el de sus caderas cuando se movían rítmicamente, subiendo y bajando; pero, siempre precavido, intentando no tocar ese punto suyo que sabía le haría derramarse a gusto de su amo.

Ciel en medio del placer, pudo notar el truco de su mayordomo y con una orden le obligó a permitirle penetrarle aún más profundamente. - ¡Mmm! – Gimió el moreno, sin poder evitar la tentación de repetirlo una y otra vez.

El ojiazul le sujetaba de las caderas, llenando su cuello de besos. Entonces, Ciel perdía terreno en esa guerra que tenían y Sebastián tomaba su rostro solo para seducirle con esa lengua suya que fascinaba al menor. Y el juego de ambos seguía, hasta que ninguno de los dos lo pudo controlar más. Lo único que importaba era llegar al orgasmo. Lo querían. Lo necesitaban.

Sebastián irguió su cuerpo, sus rodillas temblaron y no fue capaz de continuar las estocadas en ese instante. Los segundos en los que su cuerpo contrajo su interior, estrujando el miembro de Ciel y provocando que éste le llenara con su esencia. Y se corrió. Jamás hubiera deseado hacer algo así al menor. Empapar el vientre de su amo con su esencia.

Ciel se limitó a besarle. Besarle lenta y deliciosamente. Era la última vez que le besaría antes de hablar con su padre. Se alentaba con la idea que se despediría de él con un último beso al día siguiente aunque, era muy poco probable.

El demonio se levantó y se recostó en la paja al lado del ojiazul, quien se había dejado caer con parsimonia. - ¿Qué haremos ahora, Ciel? – El juego había concluido y Sebastián podía volver a llamarle como ahora acostumbraba.

-Vamos a arreglar mi equipaje, Sebastián. – El mayordomo le contempló con atención. – Mañana después de la boda de mi padre voy a marcharme. – Sonrió con amargura. – No resistiría decirte adiós, así que no quiero ver cuando te… te desvanezcas o lo que sea que suceda con los demonios cuando concluyen su tarea.

El moreno asintió. – Se hará como digas. – Acarició la mejilla de Ciel al ver el dolor que embargaba al que alguna vez había jugado con él, con su inexperiencia en muchas cosas que, a pesar de su vida demoníaca, el mismo Sebastián desconocía. – Si pudiera hacer algo, lo haría.

-Lo sé. Y soy quien menos derecho a criticarte tiene. Yo, alguien a quien su padre siempre manipuló a su antojo. ¡Hasta Elizabeth huyó de mí! – Se burló de sí mismo. – No podría criticarte a ti nunca por ser un producto más de la manipulación de Vincent Phantomhive.

Ciel se puso de pie y el demonio desnudo y recostado en la paja le sugirió una visión mucho más deseable de lo que hubiera querido. – Solo quiero quedarme aquí un poco más. – Musitó. La exquisitez de su cuerpo perdía campo cuando se subía la vista y su rostro triste la opacaba. Entonces el menor deseaba abrazarle y, quedarse ahí hasta morir.

Volvió a tomar asiento. – De camino a la mansión compraré una caja de madera. – Dijo, más para sí que para el mayordomo. El mayordomo le miró curioso. - ¿Alguna vez has comprado algo para ti, Sebastián?

-No. Nunca. – El demonio no parecía siquiera preocupado por el asunto. – Nunca he tenido ni una moneda que haya sido mía. Tampoco me interesa. No me gustan las cosas humanas. – Ciel le miró con resentimiento. – Excepto tú.

-Eres un demonio demasiado hablador. – Ciel sonrió. Con más honestidad de la que acostumbraba. – Antes de irme de la mansión mañana, dejaré algo para ti.

Sebastián asintió. – Lo que sea que me dé, lo guardaré. No pienso cambiarlo.

El ojiazul giró los ojos en blanco. – ¡Como quieras! – El moreno le miró, pensando que eso merecía un castigo según las reglas de Ciel que en realidad, no aplicaban sobre Ciel. El menor no notó semejante cosa pues, solo pensaba en la bolsa que Elizabeth le había dejado. Dentro habría muchas libras seguramente. La rubia había pensado que Ciel le cobraría la libertad así que le pagó sin acuerdo de por medio.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Vincent se sentó en su escritorio. Ciel llegaría a las ocho de la noche con Elizabeth. Sospechaba que el mayordomo habría escapado para ir a buscarle y, con todas sus fuerzas deseaba que hubiera encontrado a la joven pareja en la cama; que Sebastián experimentara un dolor aún peor que el de la marca que le había hecho en el rostro antes.

Tomó el pequeño frasco que le había enviado Undertaker y otro frasco que había conseguido en la droguería. Luego, sirvió dos copas de vino tinto. Ambas exactamente iguales.

"No le consigas las rosas.", había dicho a Tanaka cuando le descubrió intentando robar dos rosas de los arreglos para la boda al día siguiente. El anciano se había girado claramente sorprendido. "Sé todo lo que sucede en esta casa, mi querido Tanaka."

"Pero… el joven amo. Él quiere protegerle…"

"Lo sé. Sin embargo, no tiene nada que temer pues, en mi oficina no haremos nada más que hablar. Sabes cómo es Ciel." Y Vincent había incluso rodeado los hombros del mayordomo con su brazo en señal afectuosa. "Realmente creo que Ciel está… Ah… ¡es tan difícil para un padre aceptarlo!" Sobreactuó. "Pero, creo que Ciel ha perdido la cabeza. ¡Mi niño, ha llegado a decir cosas increíbles!"

"¿En verdad amo?" Tanaka se detuvo en seco y miró al hombre con preocupación. "¿Qué clase de cosas? Si no le incomoda la pregunta."

El Phantomhive estaba seguro entonces que había atrapado al ojiazul en su propia red. "Dice que en esta casa entran demonios."

"Es… es verdad. Me dijo que… que haría un conjuro para evitar que cualquier ser maligno entrara a su oficina esa noche en que piensa conversar con usted." El mayor, aprehensivo, temiendo por la salud mental del joven de la familia.

"¿Lo ves? Yo temo tanto que Ciel cometa un atropello." Vincent bajó la mirada, fingiendo tristeza. "A veces le veo tan desesperado que temo se suicide."

Después de eso, Tanaka había desistido de conseguir los materiales que Ciel le había encargado. Vincent sonrió. "Entra en mi oficina cuando quieras, Sebastián. El destino de mi "amoroso" e inteligente hijo, está escrito."

Y continuó con sus preparaciones. Marcó una de las copas con apenas una gota de tinta negra. De esa forma, el juego estaba arreglado perfectamente. Vincent terminó la colocación de los instrumentos de su última partida con Ciel. – Bien hijo, ven. Estoy esperándote. – Musitó para sí, tamborileando los dedos sobre un libro. Para ser exactos, sobre la fotografía de Deborah Miller y su familia. Cerró los ojos, esbozando una mueca de satisfacción como si dentro de su mente, una sinfonía tuviera lugar.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Ciel arribó a la mansión a eso de las ocho de la noche. Sonreía. Tanaka salió a recibirlo y, prefirió no preguntar nada cuando vio al moreno andando detrás de él con las maletas. Sin embargo, lo más extraño para los sirvientes fue verlo entrar sin Elizabeth mas, nadie se atrevía a preguntar.

-Lo sé, lo sé. – Musitó el ojiazul aún manteniendo esa sonrisa que él mismo se había impuesto. – Se preguntan dónde está Elizabeth, ¿no?

-Sí, joven amo. – Respondieron la mucama, el viejo mayordomo al unísono. Incluso el cocinero y el jardinero se había acercado a ver.

-Está en nuestra casa de campo. Elizabeth no se siente bien. – Ciel llevó una mano a su cabeza. Los sirvientes le observaron atentos. El "bocchan" no era como su padre. Todos gustaban de su presencia. Quizás por el simple hecho que Ciel jamás andaba entablando problemas con nadie. – La próxima vez que venga la traeré conmigo. Se los prometo. – Miró a su alrededor, fingiendo sorpresa. - ¿Y Jack?

-No… no sabemos nada de él, bocchan. – Respondió MeyRin, adelantándose a los demás. – Se marchó hace unos días. – El ojiazul asintió, convencido que en verdad el cuidador de caballos había sido lo suficiente astuto para que sus compañeros ni siquiera notaran la fecha de su partida.

-Es una pena. Alguien tendrá que hacer su trabajo ahora o tendremos que buscar un nuevo cuidador. – Agregó Ciel. Sebastián colocó las maletas detrás de "su" amo.

-Joven amo, ¿llevo todo a su habitación? – Preguntó el demonio.

-Sí, Sebastián pero, no desempaques nada. Mañana mismo partiré nuevamente. – Los sirvientes no preguntaron nada. Imaginaron que Ciel volvería a su casa de campo con Elizabeth.

-Bocchan, - Le interrumpió repentinamente el anciano mayordomo. – temo que hay dos cosas que debo decirle. En privado. – Puntualizó.

-De acuerdo, Tanaka. Vamos a la sala. – El menor caminó delante del sirviente, quien le siguió, mientras revisaba de vista que todo a su paso se encontrara en perfecto orden.

Llegaron a la sala y, Ciel se dejó caer en uno de los sillones. – Siéntate. – El hombre le miró. Dubitativo pues, el ojiazul nunca acostumbraba tener ningún tipo de consideraciones para con la servidumbre. Sin embargo, la vida le había hecho cambiar radicalmente.

-Gracias. – Tomó asiento en el sillón frente al de Ciel. – Bocchan, mucho lamento decirle que, su padre me ha ordenado desobedecerle. – El menor se quedó observándolo atentamente. – No me ha dejado conseguir los artículos que usted me pidió. – Tanaka suspiró, temiendo la decepción de Ciel.

El ojiazul no dijo nada. Su rostro lo hizo por él. – No te lamentes, Tanaka. Ahora sé que cuando hable con mi padre las cosas se van a tornar serias pues… - "Ya no le importa que Sebastián entre e interrumpa.", pensó. – ya no le importa nada que pueda suceder.

Apoyó un brazo en el sillón y empuñó la mano. Algo malo sucedería esa noche. Lo presentía.

Cuando la octava campanada del reloj sonó. Ciel Phantomhive supo que podía ser la última vez que caminara por ese pasillo. Tragó en seco y llamó a la puerta. Sebastián pasó entonces detrás suyo. El ojiazul se giró para mirarle. ¡Si tan solo hubiera renunciado a él, nada de esto sucediera!

-Adelante. – Respondió Vincent. Ciel se hubiera atrevido a decir que incluso sonó alegre.

El ojiazul se tronó los dedos y haló de la manija. – Padre. – Hizo una leve inclinación. El mayor le ofreció una mano y Ciel se apresuró a estrechársela. – Hijo mío.

-Sé que ambos esperábamos esta noche de una manera u otra. – Dijo el menor. Vincent hizo un gesto para invitarle a sentarse al otro lado del escritorio.

-Ciel, - El hombre levantó una ceja y luego miró al menor. – digamos que hay demasiadas cosas acerca de ti de las que me he enterado. Pero, antes dime, ¿cómo está Elizabeth? ¿Dónde está?

-Padre, esta noche me he prometido no mentirte. – Ciel no titubeó ni un poco. – Elizabeth se marchó con otro hombre. Dentro de unos meses nos encontraremos en Francia y anularemos el matrimonio.

-¿Qué? – Vociferó Vincent. - ¡Eres un inútil! – Bordeó su escritorio con tanta prisa que el ojiazul no le vio venir cuando lo cogió por las solapas de la chaqueta. - ¡No puedo creer que seas hijo mío!

-Si eres tan grande padre, ¿por qué requeriste de la ayuda de Sebastián? – Y el golpe sordo de Vincent en su rostro le hizo callar.

-¡No te atrevas a decirme nada! ¡No eres quién para reclamar!

-¡Eso ya no será posible! – Ciel apartó la mano del hombre y se puso de pie. - ¡Acéptalo! Amo a Sebastián Michaelis.

-Y te irás al infierno por eso. – Susurró el hombre, empujando a Ciel contra el muro de la chimenea. El golpe de la espalda de éste retumbó. – Cada día, cada hora y cada segundo de la eternidad, arderás porque has traicionado el designio divino.

-No me hables de rectitud, padre. – Masculló Ciel, casi sin poder evitar las lágrimas. - ¡Estoy harto! Has hecho de mí una marioneta. ¡Quiero que rompas el contrato con Sebastián! – Exclamó, empujando al mayor. – ¡No quiero tu fortuna! ¡No quiero nada! Pero, ¡déjame llevarlo a él!

-¡Nunca! ¿Me has escuchado? Mientras viva jamás le tendrás. – Sonrió maliciosamente. – Claro, que ya has planeado una manera de que termine con el contrato, ¿o me equivoco? – El mayor tomó al ojiazul por el brazo y le llevó al escritorio. - ¿Ves? Condesa Miller, ¿no? ¿Matrimonio? ¿Cartas de amor? ¿Te recuerda algo? Mañana no voy a casarme. ¿Era ése tu plan o me equivoco?

Ciel se liberó de su agarre nuevamente y le miró con rabia. - ¡Lo era! Y yo lo he ingeniado. ¿Pero no entonces estoy siendo el mejor de los hijos por buscar que cumplas tu meta? – Vincent le miró con ira contenida. - ¿O será que pusiste esa cláusula porque era algo que jamás creías conseguir? ¡Solo de esa forma Sebastián estaría a tu lado hasta la muerte sin cobrar nada a cambio!

Vincent sacudió la cabeza y luego aplaudió. - ¡Bravo, Ciel! – Rió con sarcasmo. - ¡Bravo! Has descubierto el hilo negro. Y de paso, quedas como el héroe de esta familia. – Caminó hasta el muro contrario, en donde la pintura de su familia descansaba. – Sin embargo, los héroes siempre mueren al final.

-¿Me matarás, padre? - Ciel rió. - ¿Has caído tan bajo que matarás a tu propio hijo?

-No. – Respondió secamente, enfrentando a Ciel. – No soy esa clase de monstruo, querido hijo. Vamos a jugar a un juego juntos. – Ladeó la cabeza ligeramente. – Después de todo, sé cuánto te gustan los juegos. – Sacó una hoja doblada de su escritorio y comenzó a leerla. – "Regla número uno. El demonio obedecerá todas las órdenes del amo sin discusión alguna." ¡Vaya! ¡Qué encantador!

-¡Basta! ¡Eso no te lo permito! – Las lágrimas finalmente rodaron por el rostro de Ciel.

-¿Llorar, Ciel? ¿Es porque te recuerda a lo bonito que fue cuando se enamoraron? – Se burló, tomando la hoja y partiéndola en pedazos. – Esto es lo que pienso de tu amor. ¡Desgracia la mía! Saliste igual a tu madre.

-Lloro porque al lado de Sebastián conocí lo que olvidé contigo. – Susurró Ciel. – Amor, respeto, lealtad. – El ojiazul secó su rostro con la manga de la chaqueta y se acercó a su padre. – Puedes quitarme todo. Incluso a Sebastián pero, no borrarás mis memorias. No te quedarás con la satisfacción y la felicidad que en algún momento he sentido a su lado. – Vincent se mordía el labio inferior, temblaba y se contenía de no golpearlo. - ¿Sabes lo que se siente tener el cuerpo de la persona que amas sobre el tuyo? ¿Besarle? ¿Desearle? ¿Buscarle? No padre. Ya no sabes lo que es eso porque no amas a Deborah Miller y, mi madre está muerta.

-Y es exactamente por eso que no soporto siquiera verte. – Musitó el Phantomhive, echando los pedazos de la carta al fuego, sin despegar la mirada de esas llamar ardientes. Ciel se distrajo por un momento con el fuego. Después de todo, él le había dicho que en la muerte de su padre habría llamas. No eran necesarias. El alma de Vincent ya ardía en ellas. – ¡Tu madre era una ramera! ¿Sabías que contrajo la enfermedad que le llevó a la tumba por estar en el parque con otro? El frío le enfermó pero, ¡qué le importaba a ella! ¡Solo quería placer!

-¡Cállate! – Y Ciel no fue dueño de su cuerpo en ese instante. Abofeteó a su padre y no experimentó el menor atisbo de pena. - ¡No hables así de mi madre!

-¡No te atrevas a golpearme de nuevo! – El mayor tomó el brazo del ojiazul por la muñeca y le estrujó hasta hacerlo gemir de dolor. – Si lo haces, traeré a Sebastián aquí y le sacaré los dientes uno a uno.

Ciel jadeó por la ira. – Has dicho que quieres jugar a algo. ¡Hagámoslo entonces!

-Muy bien. Pero, ten en cuenta que solo uno de nosotros sobrevivirá al juego. – Aclaró Vincent.

-¡Lo sabía! – Espetó el menor, golpeando el escritorio y provocando que la pluma fuente abandonara el tintero, salpicando todo a su paso. - ¡Es una trampa!

-No. – Mintió el hombre. – No hay trampa alguna, hijo. – El Phantomhive mostró los dos frascos. – Uno de estos frascos contiene un veneno poderoso, mientras que el otro contiene un simple anestésico. Ambos provocan casi los mismos efectos, con la única diferencia, que después del anestésico despertarás. No obstante, el veneno no tiene esa misma prerrogativa. Piénsalo. – Le tentó. – Si ganas, Ciel, tendrás a Sebastián pues, yo no habré cumplido el contrato. Además, tendrás toda la fortuna de la familia, la compañía… - Se echó a reír a carcajadas. – Hasta podrías comprarte una idiota que acepte ser la esposa de un homosexual.

Ciel le observó fijamente, entrecerrando los ojos. – Eres un ser despreciable padre. Pero dime, ¿qué obtendrás si ganas?

-Tendré a Sebastián. El demonio sufrirá por eterna memoria. Cada día disfrutaré recordándole que has muerto por intentar salvarle. – Vincent peinó su cabello con los dedos hacia atrás. – Contrario a tu madre, Ciel. Yo vengo de una familia muy longeva. Viviré lo suficiente para enloquecerle y, hacerle intentar hasta la última forma de suicidio posible. Gozaré viéndole y sabiendo que no puede morir.

El ojiazul retrocedió. Una parte suya temía perder. Perder a Sebastián y perder la vida. Estando vivo, aunque fuera lejos, podría encontrar forma de ayudarle. – Yo…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no quieres? – Vincent tomó las dos copas. – Tienes tantas oportunidades como yo de ganar.

Ciel apretó los puños y asintió. – Está bien. Acepto.

-Ten. – Dijo el mayor, entregándole el frasco con el veneno. – Coloca tú el veneno en esa copa. – Señaló la copa del frente. – Yo colocaré el anestésico en esta. – Y dicho eso, vertió el líquido en una de las copas. Ciel vació el veneno en la que le habían indicado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en hacer efecto?

-Media hora. – Respondió el Phantomhive, mirando hacia abajo por un instante. – Bien, vamos a mezclarlas. – El hombre tomó ambas copas y las intercambió una y otra vez. Tantas que por un momento él mismo estuvo confundido.

-Me toca. – Dijo Ciel y volvió a mover las copas, una y otra vez hasta haber olvidado cual era la que contenía el veneno. Las cambiaba de lugar, a veces las dejaba en el mismo.

-Quiero ésta. – Vincent tomó la que se encontraba frente a Ciel, dejándole la otra. – De acuerdo, padre. Yo tomaré ésta entonces. – El menor tomó la copa y la alzó frente a la de su padre.

-Un brindis, Ciel. Porque quien sobreviva sea muy dichoso y tenga una larga larga vida. – Una sonrisa burlesca adornando el rostro de Vincent.

-Brindo por lo mismo, padre. Por la vida y por la muerte. – Chocaron las copas y ambos bebieron el vino, cuyo sabor no se había transformado siquiera un poco debido a la alta calidad que poseía.

Vincent bajó la copa y sonrió triunfal. – Adiós, Ciel. – Señaló la base de la copa. Una pequeña mancha de tinta.

-Me engañaste. – Susurró Ciel, sintiendo una punzada en el corazón. Sus manos se tornaron heladas al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

-Lo siento, hijo. – Se acercó y tomó el rostro del menor, quien cayó sentado en la silla que se encontraba detrás suyo. – Nos vemos en el infierno. – Besó su frente.

Luego, se incorporó, tomó uno de los puros de su escritorio y se marchó. – Iré a caminar. Así cuando duerma por el anestésico, lo haré más plácidamente. - Aprovecha que no te dejé hacer ningún conjuro a la puerta y grítale a Sebastián que venga.

Ciel cerró los ojos, sintiendo con dolor como había sido derrotado en una forma tan estúpida. – Sebastián… - Musitó y, se olvidó de llorar. Había una última cosa que debía hacer.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Anduvo con dificultad hasta su habitación. Las maletas estaban en el suelo y, la oscuridad no le ayudaba demasiado. Estaba helado y, había comenzado a temblar. Le dolía el estómago terriblemente. - ¡Ah! – Se quejó. Muy bajo para evitar que Sebastián le escuchara. – Por favor, que no me encuentre. – Suplicó al cielo, cuya luna dejaba sus rayos filtrarse a través de la ventana.

Ciel se lanzó hacia la maleta en donde había colocado el dinero y, la caja de madera que compraron el demonio y él antes de llegar a la mansión. La cabeza le dolía. Bien pudiera que fueran simples nervios aunque, el ojiazul creía que era el veneno corriendo por sus venas, invadiendo cada espacio de su ser.

-Ahh... - Un grito ahogado cuando sintió que el mundo comenzaba a girar más de prisa de lo normal.

Le dolió en estómago entonces, tanto que le hizo detenerse para abrazar su abdomen fuertemente. Miró hacia el reloj. No, aún no era hora. Le quedaban veinte minutos si llevaba bien la cuenta. Observó el anillo en su dedo, así como los zarcillos que su madre le había puesto desde el día en que nació. Se quitó todo y lo echó en la caja.

Se puso de pie y avanzó hasta su escritorio, cargando la caja con toda devoción. Estaba tan confundido como asustado pero, necesitaba ordenar sus ideas lo mejor posible para escribir una última carta al moreno. De lo contrario, Sebastián pensaría que todo eso había sido su culpa. Tomó el tintero y lo abrió torpemente, derramando un poco de su contenido sobre la madera brillante y pulida. No le importo. Claro, no era momento de preocuparse por un mueble que no volvería a ver.

_Sebastián:_

_Nuestro juego ha terminado. Es aquí en donde me despido de ti, demonio. Irónico. Tanto llamarte un ser del mal para al final venir y darme cuenta que eres lo único bueno que sucedió en mi vida._

_No sé cuál será tu reacción al leer esto. Ni siquiera sé si tendrás una pero, te pido Sebastián, por una vez en tu existencia olvida las reglas. Ve a donde mi padre no pueda alcanzarte. Llévate esta caja que dejo contigo. No olvides que has prometido aceptar un regalo de mi parte._

Y dejó de escribir. Ya no podía continuar escribiendo coherentemente cuando su cuerpo exigía lo contrario.

_Te amo, Sebastián. Debes saber que no es tu culpa que yo muera. No he apostado la vida por tu existencia solo. La he apostado por mi vida con tu existencia a su lado. No he perdido nada, pues, la vida que me quedaba era sin ti. Y así, para qué vivirla._

Se sentía cansado. Sus ojos eran demasiado pesados como para mantenerse despierto por más tiempo.

_No le permitas a nadie más esclavizarte. Hazlo por mí._

_Ciel._

Dobló la hoja en cuatro y la puso sobre la caja. El dolor se había ido y ahora se apoderaba de él una sensación pacífica. Tenía miedo pero, no tanto como antes. Se recostó en el escritorio. Siempre que se quedaba dormido así, se caía pero, hoy cuando se cayera no importaría ya.

Pensó en el rostro de Sebastián. Con sus ojos carmesí que se tornaban más brillantes cuando se emocionaba. En cuando sonreía, a veces de verdad, otras de mentira. Imaginó sus labios sobre los suyos. La primera vez que le había besado. El día en que llegó a su casa y hasta mal le había caído por la cara de perfeccionista que tenía. Sin embargo, Sebastián solo tenía un rostro. No como él que tenía uno para cada emoción. Una máscara para encubrir cada una de sus sombras, desde las claras hasta las más oscuras. Y el mayordomo, victorioso y paciente, se había encargado de quitar cada una de ellas hasta encontrar al verdadero Ciel.

-Solo tú me conoces, Sebastián Michaelis. – Susurró, y cerró los ojos en lo que creía la última vez en su existencia.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Los sirvientes se disponían a cenar y, por primera vez, Sebastián no tenía nada qué hacer. La casa estaba impecable, no había cena para el amo que servir, ni siquiera Deborah Miller había pedido cosa alguna pues, estaba recluida en la biblioteca leyendo su libro favorito.

-¿Sebastián? – MeyRin le habló, con voz trémula. - ¿No quisieras cenar con nosotros?

El moreno estaba a punto de declinar la invitación pero, algo en su interior le detuvo. ¿Por qué negarse a comer con los humanos si él era más prisionero en este mundo que ellos? Si MeyRin, Bard, Finnian o Tanaka hubieran querido marcharse, nada los habría detenido. Las cosas no eran iguales para él. "Yo soy el verdadero esclavo.", pensó.

Bard miró a MeyRin como diciéndole "¿por qué le invitas si sabes que dirá "no"? "

-Será un gusto. – Respondió el mayordomo con una sonrisa. - ¿Qué cenaremos?

-Una receta de pasta que Bard ha inventado. – Dijo la mucama, sonriendo mientras servía sendos platos para todos.

-Y debo decir que me ha quedado muy buena. – Se halagó a sí mismo el cocinero, dejando el cigarrillo para echarse el primer bocado.

-Hasta donde se ve. Parece deliciosa. – Sebastián observó el platillo. Estaba bastante bien cocinado para ser producto de los inventos culinarios del rubio. Sujetó el tenedor y enrolló un poco en él. Jamás tenía hambre pero, hoy tenía curiosidad.

Metió el tenedor a su boca y saboreó. Ahora se daba cuenta que en realidad el sentido del gusto lo tenía bien desarrollado, a pesar de solo usarlo cuando condimentaba la comida que servía. Los demás sirvientes pusieron toda su atención en él. – Está delicioso. – Comentó el moreno. No era perfecto. No obstante, el cocinero se había lucido al hacerlo.

-¿Y el bocchan? – Preguntó el jardinero, curioso. Su rostro con pequeñas gotitas de salsa y rompiendo el silencio.

-Yo vi al amo Vincent salir de la mansión hace un rato. – Comentó Tanaka.

-¿Salir? – Sebastián tragó con dificultad lo que tenía en la boca.

-Sí. Supongo que la charla entre ellos ha terminado. – El anciano continuó con su cena. Estaba acostumbrado a las peleas entre ellos dos.

El moreno tuvo una sensación inexplicable entonces. – Me disculparán un momento. – Se puso de pie, limpiándose los labios con la servilleta. – Solo me cercioraré que el joven amo no necesite nada.

-¿Por qué no lo haces cuando termine la cena? – Preguntó el cocinero.

-No. – Sebastián sacudió la cabeza y, luego, se encogió de hombros. – Además, me tomará solo un par de minutos.

-Como quieras. – Respondió el rubio y, todos continuaron con su cena.

El demonio no esperó la aprobación de nadie más. Subió las escaleras rápidamente y fue al estudio de Vincent. – Nadie. – Excepto por la copas.

Dos segundos le tomó al moreno comprender que se había llevado a cabo un brindis "mortal" en esa habitación. El olor del veneno en una de las copas. Era una de las tantas pociones de Undertaker. Él mismo la había ido a recoger.

-¿Tinta? – Sebastián tomó uno de los cristales. - ¡Maldito Vincent! ¡Has marcado las copas!

Diferentes marcas y tinta regada por el escritorio. El demonio pensó la posibilidad de una mancha accidental pero, no había tiempo para eso.

-¡Ciel! – Llamó, precipitándose al corredor. – No. – Masculló. - ¡No él!

Abrió la puerta de la habitación del ojiazul de un golpe y le encontró. Ciel estaba en el suelo, tal como él lo había predicho. Sebastián se arrodilló en el suelo y le tomó en sus brazos. Rápidamente acercó el oído al pecho del menor. ¿Respiraba o era su imaginación?

Ya creía que era lo segundo. El cuerpo del ojiazul estaba helado. Sebastián sintió como si le hubieran arrancado algo del pecho. Una parte suya desaparecía si Ciel ya no estaba. – Te necesito. – Posó su frente contra la del menor. Hacía más de doscientos años que no necesitaba de nadie. Jamás había contado la razón de porqué su madre le había vendido al demonio. Tal vez porque no la recordaba o quizás porque su mente la había embargado con tal de no volver a vivirla.

Su madre no se dedicaba a la brujería antes de él. Era algo que no se atrevía a decir. Su progenitora se había convertido en eso, solo por separarle de un chico del que se había enamorado. "Los hombres no se enamoran de otros hombres.", dijo ella. Sebastián no lo recordaba claramente pero, algo le había dado a beber. Luego, rezaba a su alrededor.

El moreno no había entendido todo ya que, no conocía más que unas cuantas palabras en latín. No obstante, ella musitó algo a la figura obscura que apareció delante de ella. "Llévale a un lugar donde no pueda volver a encontrarlo."

Se había equivocado. Quizás él no podría encontrar nunca al muchacho del que se enamoró entonces. Ni siquiera recordaba ya su rostro claramente pero, no había fallado en encontrar a alguien y volver a sentir ese calor en el pecho.

-¡Ciel!

Creía haberlo susurrado pero, en realidad estaba gritando. Aferrando el cuerpo del ojiazul contra el suyo. No lloraba pero, sentía que algo dentro suyo desgarrándose. Miró hacia el escritorio del menor y vio la caja. Ahora nada más le importaba. Desabotonó la ropa de Ciel y frotó su pecho. Cuando sus amos habían tenido ataques al corazón, él había hecho eso y algunas veces funcionaba.

Volvió a llevar su oreja hasta el toráx de Ciel y ahora comprobaba que estaba en lo correcto. El menor estaba respirando. – Por favor, Ciel. Despierta. – Palmeó sus mejillas ligeramente. Estaba helado aún. En su desesperación, Sebastián no había sido capaz de diferenciar el frío de la muerte del que provoca un sedante fuerte.

-¡Ah!- El mejor se quejó, llevando una mano a su cabeza y agarrándola débilmente. - Me duele.

-Estás bien. – Dijo el moreno, poniendo su frente contra la del ojiazul una vez más, besando sus labios suavemente.

-Eso… creo… - Susurró. El cuerpo le pesaba una tonelada.

Sebastián lo levantó en vilo y, fue entonces cuando ambos escucharon un grito. El mayordomo ni siquiera preguntó, tomó a Ciel y se encaminaron escaleras abajo. Los sirvientes iban de un lado a otro. Deborah Miller gritó una vez más.

-¡Vincent! – Sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos y se arrodilló en el suelo. Tanaka intentaba ofrecerle un vaso de agua pero, la mujer era incapaz de pensar en algo siquiera. - ¡Vincent!

El demonio descendió las escaleras velozmente. La puerta que daba al jardín estaba abierta y los sirvientes entraban y salían, viéndose con horror. Ciel debatiéndose entre mantener la consciencia o dejarse llevar por la droga al mundo de los sueños.

Sin embargo, lo que vio entonces le apartó los deseos de dormir. Vincent estaba sentado en una de las sillas del kiosco. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía. Levemente, muy levemente pero estaba sonriendo, sosteniendo su puro en la mano que descansaba en el brazo del mueble.

Sebastián llevó a Ciel hasta el lugar. Vincent parecía un demonio. Uno igual o peor al mayordomo. Pequeños copos de nieve, arrastrados por la ventisca, caían en su rostro. Estaba muerto. Muerto y sonriente, la piel comenzando a tomar un tono más pálido debido a la falta de sangre. Seguramente imaginando cómo sería el funeral de Ciel, qué diría cuando le preguntaran. Probablemente, ya pensaba achacar la muerte del menor a un suicidio. El ojiazul suicidándose con el veneno.

Se sentó, orgulloso de su trabajo. De la victoria sobre Ciel y, murió, seguro que despertaría.

El mayordomo sonrió, imaginando el epitafio del hombre.

"Vincent Phantomhive, el que murió por una mancha de tinta."


	14. Capítulo XIV

_**Respuestas a reviews:**_

_**Rebeca 18:**_ Sí, jajaja.. es que bueno, Ciel tenía que parecer que moriría hasta el último momento.. XDD Pero al final quedó vivo después del "reto" jajaja. Gracias por el review! :DD

_**Katha phantomhive:**_ Lo que Ciel experimenta es muchas veces la verdad de la vida, ¿no? porque uno a veces cree que no tiene nada y tal vez, tiene algo que los demás no podrán tener o que no obtendrán fácilmente.. :DD Y, a la vez, Ciel no es malo. En el fondo, le preocupaba que Elizabeth fuera feliz, aunque sí le provoca gran dolor el imaginarse lejos de Sebastián.. DD: Y Sebastián Uke! jajaja.. XDD Fue algo que se me ocurrió, viendo que cada vez que Ciel le castigaba le hacía algo sexual y que era él quien siempre comenzaba.. XDD Pues, hoy le deje ser el seme pero, solo hoy! XDD Vincent quiere matar a Ciel por varias razones. Una, porque siente que le avergüenza con su forma de ser, otra porque alguien lo ama, a alguien le importa. En cambio Vincent jamás era querido por nadie, ni siquiera la gente de sociedad le saludaba siquiera. Solo Ciel les importaba.. :DD De ahí, la trama de Vincent, que pensaba que podría asesinar a Ciel y, como todo plan. (Tal como el de Ciel) tuvo su falla y al final fue él quien murió.. Yo también me sentí triste cuando Sebastián encontró a Ciel tirado. No imagino lo que ha de ser perder a la persona que amas cuando ya antes te han arrancado al amor de tu vida.. DD: Y en fin, muchísimas gracias por este extenso review! Me encantó.. :DD

_**Guest: **_ Jajaja, Sí.. XDD Gracias por el review!

**_Mizaki:_** Exacto! :DD Vincent murió creyendo que despertaría.. DD: Gracias por el review! :DD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Y la jaula les separaba. Les separaba porque era enorme, fuerte y había un cuervo dentro de ella. Sebastián la miraba desde el lado en el que no tenía más que una pequeña abertura enrejada desde la cual se podía mirar al pájaro en su interior. Difícil el escape. Ciel la miraba desde el otro ángulo. El lado que veían todos y en el que parecía que el cuervo podría largarse cuando se le antojara. Sin embargo, la jaula seguía siendo lo que era. Una prisión. Un mundo de donde su pequeño habitante no podía escapar porque era eso, su mundo.

Esa era la existencia de Sebastián Michaelis. Desde el punto de vista suyo y de su pequeño y posible contratista nuevo. Porque todo en su "vida" se remitía a una cosa: Comer.

Y el demonio podría estar enamorado del menor pero, aún así, tendría que comer alguna vez. Cazar una presa y, Ciel se preguntaba si lo más correcto era ofrecerse a sí mismo para dicha fortuna.

Por eso cuando Ciel le llamó y le dijo, "Tenemos que hablar." Sebastián comprendió que sería la plática más complicada de su existencia. En su fuero interno el ojiazul había dicho "Tenemos que hablar, amor mío." Pero, jamás decía exactamente lo que pensaba.

Se dirigió a su oficina y tomó asiento tras el enorme escritorio de madera. Nuevo y recién pulido porque no pensaba usar el mismo que su padre. No. Y no era que le odiara o pensara guardarle rencor eternamente pero, tenerlo ahí, habría sido una tortura para él. No a su padre, sino al escritorio o, eso creía Ciel.

-Amo… - El moreno estaba de pie al lado de la puerta, llevaba la caja que el ojiazul le había dado hacía unos días. La carta no, probablemente Sebastián no creía que él fuera a retractarse de ella. – Imagino que esto es lo que desea le devuelva. – Internamente, el mayordomo rogaba porque solo le pidiera eso.

El ojiazul levantó la vista y observó al demonio detenidamente. No quería hacerse ilusiones creyendo que a partir de ese momento todo sería felicidad. Pero, algo debía admitir, cuando veía a ese hombre su atención y su vida se concentraban solo en él. – No. Al contrario, aún voy a darte algo más. – Se levantó de la silla y avanzó hasta quedar frente a él. – Eres libre, demonio.

-¿Libre? – El moreno en pleno escrutinio de las facciones del menor, intentando localizar el sarcasmo en sus palabras.

-Sí. – Le dio la espalda. – Cuando mi padre murió pensé en nosotros. Tenemos lo que resta de tu inmortalidad para ser felices y lo que sobra de mi vida para disfrutarnos mutuamente. Sin embargo, - Se giró nuevamente para verle. – me di cuenta que eso era algo egoísta de mi parte. Te prometí libertad pero, mi deseo era atarte a mí.

-Ciel. – Sebastián le interrumpió, dejando la caja sobre el escritorio y tomando al menor por la muñeca. – No sé qué hacer con esa libertad.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras. – Musitó el ojiazul tranquilamente. – Con la pequeña fortuna que te he dado puedes comenzar una vida de noble, si así lo deseas. – Rió ligeramente. – Eres un demonio. ¡Puedes tener un negocio exitoso con solo tronar los dedos!

El moreno le soltó y retrocedió. – Después de todo sobrevivió el hijo de Vincent Phantomhive. – Masculló. Sus ojos relumbraban mientras sus pupilas se tornaban felinas. – Tal como él, ahora tú también crees que eres dueño de todo y de todos. – El dolor de ese corazón que no conocía del todo bien. - ¿No te has puesto a pensar que yo quiero estar contigo? Lo que siento va más allá del hambre y de cualquier otra cosa. Ves la jaula del cuervo solo de un lado.

-Veo que puedes escapar cuando quieras, Sebastián. – Murmuró el menor. – Sé que te irás cuando quieras y me dejarás solo. Por eso, prefiero ser yo quien te libere.

-¿Liberar? Yo no puedo ser liberado. – Suspiró. – Las sombras que atan mi alma al infierno no pueden ser liberadas pero, sé vivir con ello. ¡Soy el cuervo atrapado en la jaula! Sin embargo, sé cómo lidiar con ello. ¡Por una vez en tu vida, créeme! Si yo juro que estaré contigo es porque sé cómo encontrar la manera de subsistir, sin apartarme más que los segundos suficientes para que ni siquiera notes mi ausencia.

Ciel le miró con sorpresa. El moreno jamás se alteraba así o alzaba la voz. – Quieres estar conmigo en verdad. – Murmuró.

-Es así. Quiero estar contigo. – Sonrió levemente. – Aunque no lo creas, Ciel Phantomhive, quiero permanecer a tu lado hasta el final. – Y Ciel le devolvió la sonrisa porque, el moreno no dijo cuánto tiempo, tampoco le recordó que por ser humano no viviría tanto como él. No, simplemente Sebastián decía que estaría siempre con él. "Siempre" entre lo que cabía en las dimensiones de la existencia del ojiazul, sin mencionar nada más.

-Seb…

Pero el moreno no le dejó continuar hablando. – Déjame tener esto, Ciel. – Tomó el rostro del menor y le besó suavemente, apenas rozando sus labios. El ojiazul cedió. Ya no tenía porqué resistirse o forzarse a no sentir. Ahora él también era libre.

La tela de los guantes del mayordomo contra su rostro le hicieron recordar algo. – Dame eso. – Musitó el ojiazul, retirando los guantes del moreno. – A cambio me dejarás tener dos cosas, señor Michaelis.

-Como ordenes. – El rostro apacible y ahora sonriente del demonio.

-Te quedarás con el dinero que te di y, buscarás otro mayordomo para que ocupe tu puesto. – Dijo Ciel, desabotonando la chaqueta del demonio. – Mi amante no va a tener tiempo para trabajar. – "Cosa que tristemente no verás, padre…", pensó el ojiazul, mirando de reojo la pintura de la foto de la familia.

Sebastián se quitó el chaleco y quedó únicamente en mangas de camisa. Ciel mordió su labio inferior. – Sí, señor. – El moreno se acercó más, aprisionando el cuerpo del menor contra el suyo.

Y continuaron disfrutando de sí mismos. El calor de uno y la frialdad del otro. Y no les importaba porque lo principal en su mundo era que ambos eran capaces de aceptarse sin mayor reproche.

**Fin**


End file.
